


Little of Your Heart

by 0o_pervy_noona_o0



Series: Littles [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Age Play Caregiver Kim Namjoon | RM, Age Play Caregiver Min Yoongi | Suga, Age Play Little Jeon Jungkook, Age Play Little Kim Seokjin | Jin, Age Play Little Kim Taehyung | V, Age Play Little Park Jimin (BTS), Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, Headspace, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 53,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_pervy_noona_o0/pseuds/0o_pervy_noona_o0
Summary: Namjoon had just graduated from university, and still had a boring day to day routine, but he was ready for a change.   With the start of a new job, he figured that was the change he would be looking for. Little did he know that one day when his favorite customer walked into the store needing his help, it would change his life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spinoff to the story I have already written, entitled "Little Bit of Trouble." This book will contain all of the same characters, including mentions of Y/N from the previous book. This book will take place in an earlier time frame, starting from before Namjoon and Jin were together. I hope you enjoy this book! It's about little space, and the definition is below. Thank you all so much for all your continued love and support <3
> 
> Littlespace is a mindset in which an adult relaxes into a state of carefree, responsibility-free safety. It may be a developed time in which an adult relives childhood memories, scenarios, or desires that were unachievable in their adolescence. An adult in littlespace may involve another adult referred to as a caregiver or caretaker, engage in activities viewed as childish, and some may even participate in adult sexual interaction during their time in littlespace. While in littlespace, the adult is usually, but not always, referred to as an adult baby, little, or middle. A standard that all people interacting and involved in this type of scene is that they are all of legal adult age.

**~ Namjoon's POV ~**

"I can't believe you tried to put in your two weeks notice already! I'm glad you at least agreed to be part time." Hoseok said as he leaned against the counter. 

"Well, you know this job was only temporary.  I mean I already got a new job lined up and everything doing what I went to school for." I replied, shaking my head.

"Yeah but if you quit here I can't get a discount on my stuff." He replied, getting a candy bar and ripping it open.   

"What am I going to do with you?" I asked as the door dinged for another customer. 

"You know you love me." Hoseok grinned cheerfully.  I rolled my eyes and allowed them to fall on the customer that had just walked in.  I swallowed hard and stood up straight, feeling that weird bubbling in my chest and stomach as I stared at the man who walked around the isles.

"Hobi, shhhhh.  Stop cutting up." I whispered as I carefully observed the man walking and grabbing things off of the shelves.  Hoseok wrinkled his forehead and looked around, his eyes falling upon the gorgeous customer, making him break out into a giggle.

"Jesus, is he why you are suddenly Mr. Cranky pants? Is the guy you keep telling me about? I mean damn, he is really handsome! Aren't you ever going to make a move on him?" Hoseok whispered, making me shoot him a dirty look.

"Hoseok...be...quiet." I almost growled, making him put up his hands in defeat.  I observed him until he came up to the counter, placing his items down.  He made eye contact for a brief moment before looking down with a slight flush on his cheeks.

"Did you find everything ok today?" I asked, knowing full well that he did.  He came in here every couple of days and always got the same few items.

"Yes, thank you." He said softly, a small smile gracing his full lips.  I borderline felt weak at the knees as his eyes flashed up and then back down again.

"You sure like gummies! Favorite of yours?" Hoseok asked as I rang up the sixth bag of gummy candy.  The man looked up at him, his eyes lighting up as a huge smile spread across his face.

"Yes! Gummies are the best!" He answered enthusiastically.

"They are pretty great!  I'm Hoseok, Hobi for short!" Hoseok said, flashing him a bright smile.

"Jinnie!" The man said as he almost bounced on his feet. 

"Nice to finally know your name Jinnie. I'm Namjoon."  I said as I finished ringing him up. He giggled and flushed as he looked between Hoseok and I.  He grabbed his wallet and stuck out his hand with a handful of cash, far more than he needed.  I took it from him and gave him back the proper change, along with the extra cash, as he shoved it all in his wallet and into his pocket.

"Nice to meet you Jinnie!" Hoseok said as Jinnie grabbed his bag and gave him a big smile.

"You too!  Kay, bye!" Jinnie said as he waved quickly at both of us and almost shuffled out of the store.  I rubbed my chest over my heart and let out a groan as the door closed.

"Holy shit, he is so cute it will be the death of me." I said, leaning against the counter.

"He is pretty adorable.  I can see why you are so infatuated with him.  So when are you finally gonna ask him out?" Hoseok asked, making me jerk my head up.

"I can't do that. He's...he's a customer.  He comes in here all the time!  What if he rejects me?  Then I would have to see him all the time and it would just be awkward." I said, rubbing my hand over my face.

"True, but aren't you going down to working part time here soon anyway?  Plus, wouldn't you beat yourself up if you don't ask him out?" Hobi asked, finishing the last of his candy bar.

"I hate it when you're right." I said, groaning. He laughed as I stood there, daydreaming about the beautiful man that just left the store.  As with every time I saw him, I found thoughts of him invading my mind until I saw him again.  This time, Hoseok wasn't here to break the ice, but at least I knew his name now.  As he brought up his items to check out, I couldn't help but grin at his enthusiastic smile.

"How are you today, Jinnie?" I asked as I began to ring him up.  His head snapped up quickly, his smile falling from his face.

"Wh-what did you call me??" He asked me, his face paling slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought that is what you said your name was last time you came in.  I'm so sorry if I spoke improperly." I said, immediately wanting to smack myself in the face.

"N-No, it's ok.  Seokjin.  I go by Jin, but Seokjin." he said, giving me a slight smile before placing the items down on the counter.  I felt a rock settle in my gut as I continued to ring up his times.

"My apologies, Jin." I said, as I glanced up at him, smiling slightly.

"It's ok, it's my fault.  What did you say your name was again?" he asked, his beautifully plump lips stretching back into a full smile.

"It's Namjoon." I replied, unable to hold back the grin of my own.  Jin let out an adorable giggle as he blushed and began biting his lip.  I felt that bite all over as my mouth ran dry.

"I love your dimples." He said, staring down at the counter.  I felt my own face flush at his confession.

"Oh, thanks.  Your smile is uh...it's pretty amazing too." I replied. I didn't think it was possible but his face turned even redder at that statement.

"Thank you.  I um...I noticed you weren't here last time I came in. I hope everything has been ok." He replied, the kindness in his eyes making me feel like I could melt.

"Oh, yes. Things are great, actually.  I'm just working here part time now because I got a new job working from home." I said as I bagged up his items.

"Oh, that's nice.  Good for you." he said a little softer, but his smile still warm.

"Yeah, so I will only be here a couple days a week now." I said as his smile faltered a little bit.

"Aw, it will be a shame not getting to see you all the time. I got used to seeing those dimples every time I came in." he replied, his smile getting bigger again.

"I'm sorry about that.  But, uh...I-I'll be around." I said as he gave me his money.

"Good!  I would miss that smile if I didn't get to see it often enough." he said, giggling.  An automatic smile came across my face as I looked up at him and handed him his bag.

"I'll be sure to always have this smile when you come around." I replied smiling big.

"I will look forward to seeing it. Bye Namjoon." Jin said as he waved and walked towards the door.

"Bye Jin. Come back again." I replied as he smiled and walked out of the door.  Holy shit, I finally had a bit of a conversation with him and he was as cute as I imagined.  Even though I would only be working here part time now, these days would be the ones I would look forward to the most.

___________________  
___________________

 


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Namjoon's POV ~**

Jin and I had little conversations like that every time he came in, and each time he seemed to open up to me a little more.  He was literally the only reason I kept my job, now that my other job had taken off full swing.  I figured this would be my routine indefinitely, until one day, everything changed.  I saw Jin's figure come into the store, making me break out into an immediate grin. 

"Hey Jin!  How are you today?" I asked as he walked into the isles.  Usually he would chat with me over the tops of the isles, his smile beaming away.  He kept his head down and glanced at me quickly out of the corner of his eye and grabbed his regular items.  He still kept his head down as he shuffled up to the counter and placed his items down.  I noticed a colorful cartoon character bandaid on his finger as he pushed the items forward. 

"Hey Namjoon." he said quietly, keeping his head down. 

"Everything alright? You don't seem like yourself." I said softly before I began to ring up his items.  He looked up at me briefly, making me gasp in shock.  There was a large slight bruising under his eye.

"Y-Yeah, everything is fine." he said, his voice almost breaking.  I dropped his items back onto the counter as he looked up at me wide eyed.  I walked around the counter and stood directly beside him as he turned to face me.  He swallowed hard as I looked over his face, rage filling my body as I could tell he had clearly been hit.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" I asked, making sure to keep my voice soft.  He turned his face away from me and wiped the tears brimming in his eyes.

"It's not a big deal, I'm fine." he said, putting on a bit of a smile that was quite obviously put on. 

"I know it's not my place, but Jin...if you need help, just say so." I said, as he turned away and faced the counter again.  I swallowed the lump that had taken up purchase in my throat as I sighed and walked back around the counter. 

"Thank you, Namjoon.  That is very kind of you." he said, offering me a slightly more genuine smile. 

"Anytime.  You seem like a very nice person, Jin.  No one should be hurt like that, especially someone like you." I replied, as I rang up his items.  I heard him sniffle as I looked up to see him wiping his eyes again.

"You are really sweet.  I appreciate that, more than you know." he replied.  I finished ringing him up and bagged his items.  As he went to give me the cash, I put my hand on top of his, feeling his soft skin against my palm.

"Let me get it today, please." I replied, giving him a soft smile.  He nodded and put his money back in his pocket before taking the bag from me.

"Thank you again.  I will see you next time." he said, giving me a warm but soft smile. 

"See you soon, Jin." I replied as he nodded and left the store.  My heart ached at the thought that someone hurt him.  And for the rest of the day,  I couldn't lose the haunted and pained look in his eyes.

*****

"You didn't see him, Yoongi.  He looked...broken." I said, taking a swig of beer.

"How do you know it wasn't just a mugging or something like that?" Hoseok asked.

"I mean I guess it could have been, but don't you think he would have just said so?  Most people don't have a problem stating something that simple.  Something makes me think someone he knows did that to him." I said, feeling that sick feeling settle in the pit of my stomach.

"Well, you did what you could.  You offered a listening ear and a helping hand if he needed it.  Sometimes that's all someone needs." Yoongi replied as he gave me a half-hearted smile.

"I know. I just....I don't know...." I trailed off taking several more swallows of my beer. 

"Do you know where he lives or anything?  Maybe we can go check on him." Hoseok offered, smiling.

"I don't. I wish I did." I said, sighing.

"Don't worry too much, Joon.  Just...let him come to you." Yoongi said, handing me another beer.  I nodded and tried to distract myself, trying to get deeply involved in our conversations, but all I could think about was the sweet man I had come to admire.

*****

**~ Jin's POV ~**

"Jin hyung, I really wish you would reconsider." Taehyung said as he sighed, swirling the straw around in his chocolate shake.

"Guys, I'm fine, I promise." I said, giving them all a reassuring smile.

"This isn't fine." Jimin said, holding my hand and running his thumb over the bandaid I had around my finger.

"It really isn't.  I have the extra room at my place, and you are always more than welcome to come stay with me as long as you want. Hell, move in if you want!" Jungkook offered, making me ache.  I was so lucky to have such good friends, who all shared similar struggles as I did.

"I know it seems bad, but it really isn't!  I mean, things are great most of the time.  Himchan loves me and is so sweet to me normally!" I said, biting my lip.

"Normally....most of the time...Hyung those are words that shouldn't even be in that sentence.  He should be like that with you all of the time." Jimin said, making the ache in my chest worse.

"If he really loved you, he would love you in and out of headspace.  You shouldn't have to worry that every time you slip, this will be the result." Taehyung added.  I knew deep down they were right, but I didn't want them to be.

"You deserve so much better, hyung.  Why don't you come back to the support group with us? Even though you have him, you still don't have a caregiver, and maybe it would help so you don't slip at home that much." Jungkook suggested, shrugging. 

"I...I can't.  I'm sorry guys. But I'm glad it's still helping you, really." I replied, smiling. 

"Ok hyung." Taehyung said softly.

"Look, I gotta go.  Himchan will be home from work soon and I gotta make sure I put all my stuffies away.  I'll uh..I'll see you guys soon." I said, standing up from the table.

"Ok Jin hyung.  Please call us if you need us." Jungkook said, as he looked up at me.

"Please hyung, be careful." Jimin said softly as I left.  As I rode the bus home I couldn't help but think about what they said.  I felt almost numb as I got to the house and made sure everything was put away out of sight.  As I sat on the floor with my stuffed llama, I squeezed him close to me and sighed.  I could feel myself slipping just a tiny bit and decided I better put him away before it got any worse. I hated that I had to hide this side of myself, but didn't everyone?  I know Jimin and Jungkook and Taehyung all had to hide it, why should I be any different? 

 

____________________

_____________________


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Namjoon's POV ~**

It was a couple of weeks later until I saw Jin again, and when I did, my life changed forever.  It was a nasty, rainy day outside, and no one was coming in the store, making my shift drag on forever.  I perked up and stood up when the door dinged, signaling a customer's arrival. Jin almost stumbled in the doorway, and made my heart almost stop. 

"Jin!" I shouted as I ran over to the doorway.  He stood there dripping wet, water cascading off of his wet hair, his clothes soaked through.  He was shivering and his lip was busted open fresh, blood pouring down his chin, under his eye was slightly puffed up and red as he stumbled into the store.

"Jin, oh my God!  What happened?" I asked, reaching him and looking him over.  His lip quivered slightly as tears ran down his face and he sniffled slightly.

"Namjoon..." he whimpered, his body still stiff.

"You need medical aid.  Come with me, I will take you to get help." I said, tossing my apron off.

"N-No! No d-doctors." he whimpered, a little sob escaping his lips.  I slowed my rushing down and stood next to him, gripping his freezing cold hands in mine.

"Ok, ok no doctors.  We'll go back to my place and I'll get you cleaned up, ok?  Let me just put a sign on the door. I'll call the owner on the way and tell him I had to close up due to a family emergency.  Just stay tight, alright?" I asked, patting his hand. He nodded as I quickly ran back to the counter. I grabbed a piece of paper from behind the counter and scribbled a quick note to tape on the door.  I rushed over and taped it to the door before grabbing my hoodie.

"Jin, slip this on for me. It's mine so it might not fit right, but it will keep you warm until I can get you in something dry at my place." I said, as I slipped it on him.  I texted the owner quickly to let him know I was locking up and took Jin's hand.

"Where are we g-going?" he asked, seeming not completely himself.  

"We are going to my place, if that's ok." I said softly as he sniffled and nodded.  He grabbed onto my hand as he sniffled again, his bloody chin wobbling.

"Come with me first, let me just get you something to hold to your chin, ok?" I said, leading him slowly along to the restroom.  I grabbed a few paper towels and dampened them in the sink before putting them in his hand.

"I don't want to hurt you, so you just place that on your chin here, and I will look at it better when we get to my place." I said, guiding his hand slowly up to his chin.  He whimpered as he held it in place, making my chest feel tight. I wanted to hurt whoever did this to him, but right now, I had to focus on getting him taken care of. I gave him a reassuring smile as I led him out of the store, making sure to lock it behind us.  The rain had lightened up a little bit, which was good since I had nothing but my t-shirt on. I led him to my car and quickly sped off toward the direction of my house.

"You ok over there?" I asked, gripping the steering wheel tightly as I could see him wipe his eyes from the corner of mine.

"Y-Yeah." he said softly, barely audible over the rain and the engine of my car.  I drove as fast as possible until we reached my place, Jin shivering slightly in the seat next to me.

"Alright we are here.  Let's get you inside and cleaned up and dried off." I said, giving him a soft smile.  I got out of the car and led him to the door, Once I unlocked the door and got inside, Jin didn't come in after me, making me frown slightly.

"Come on in, Jin.  It's perfectly safe, I promise." I said as I clicked on the light.  He nodded and took a couple of steps in, his body shaking like crazy.  

"You l-live alone?" he asked, slipping the hoodie off over his head.  As he did, I couldn't help but notice his shirt get stuck to it, revealing most of his abdomen and back to me.  I swallowed hard, but quickly my vision honed in on bruising that littered his body.

"Yes, I live all alone.  Jin, take your shoes off and come with me." I said, taking the now damp hoodie from him.  He followed me slowly down the hall until I reached the bathroom. I pulled him inside and grabbed a few items out of the cabinet.  

"I'm sorry." he said softly, his eyes dropping to the floor.

"What in the world are you apologizing?" I asked, feeling my heart ache at his demeanor.

"I didn't mean to ruin your day.  You were just...close by." he said, as I saw a tear drop from his cheeks.  

"Hey, don't cry, please. Look at me." I said, lifting his chin slightly to have his watery eyes to meet mine.

"I barely know you, and I shouldn't..."he trailed off, sniffling.

"Jin, I know we don't know a lot of details about each other, but I've technically known you for months now.  And I told you if ever you needed me, to let me know. Now let me clean up this cut and then I will get you some dry clothes, alright?" I said softly.  

"Thank you." he replied, his voice breaking.  As I pulled the paper towels away from his lip, I saw that the bleeding has basically stopped.  Jin gasped as his eyes went wide, looking down at the wad of paper towels.

"Blood!" he gasped again, his chin wobbling more as tears brimmed his eyes.

"It's ok, it's almost completely gone now.  You're ok now." I said softly as I threw away the paper towels.  He still sniffled and cried a little bit as I cleaned up his lip and put a little ointment on it and under his eye to help it not swell so much.   

"Ok, wait here and let me get you some clothes to wear while yours dry." I said, smiling softly.  I felt such a mix of anger and rage and sorrow for the sweet man standing in my bathroom. I grabbed a pair of sweatpants, boxers and a baggy t-shirt and walked back into the bathroom to see Jin playing with his hands.

"Do you want to take a shower to warm up a little more?" I asked, placing the clothes on the counter.

"No, I'm ok." he said softly.

"Alright, I will let you get changed.  Just bring me your wet clothes when you are done." I said, stepping outside of the bathroom.  I went to the kitchen and put the kettle on in case he wanted some hot tea or chocolate. He seemed to like sweet things so hot chocolate may be the way to go.  I heard the bathroom door open and heard him come walking slowly down the hallway.

"Here, I'll take your clothes and dry them.  Have a seat on the couch, and there are a pile of blankets in that chest beside the couch if you want to grab one and get comfy." I said, getting down some mugs.  As he opened the chest, I heard a little gasp come from him, making me rush back into the living room.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked, watching a tiny smile form on his lips.

"Yeah, this blanket is really soft and pretty." he smiled, picking up the fluffy pink blanket that was folded in the chest.  

"My friend Hoseok gave me that.  Hobi...you met him."I smiled as he nodded and cuddled the blanket up to his face, making me chuckle.  

"So soft." he mumbled as he cuddled into the corner of the couch.

"Would you like some hot tea or hot chocolate?" I asked, smiling at him.  His eyes lit up and he smiled again, peeking from behind the blanket.

"I can have hot chocolate?!" he asked, looking excited.  My heart swelled and I couldn't help but grin at his adorable demeanor.

"Yes, of course." I smiled back at him.  I grabbed a mug and made a half a mug of hot chocolate, bringing it out to him.  He wiggled in his seat slightly as I brought it over to him, making me chuckle. I was glad to see him smiling again, but worried about him disguising his pain.

"It's hot!" he gasped, almost dropping the mug.  I quickly reached to help him, putting it down on the coffee table.

"Here, let's let it cool for a minute." I said as he nodded, blowing on his fingers.

"That hurt, it was hot." he said, pouting his lip out a bit as he waved his hands around.  

"I'm sorry, Jin that was my fault." I said, sitting down next to him.

"Jinnie..." he said softly, looking at his fingers.  I paused for a moment, remembering that name from when we first met.  He looked so shocked and corrected me when I called him that before. I wondered what brought about this change.  Perhaps the trauma he had just experienced let him loosen up a bit more.

"Jinnie?" I asked in a quiet voice, making him perk his head up.

"Yes Joonie?" he asked, making my heart melt into a puddle.  What was he doing to me? He was too cute, and I couldn't handle it.

"Are you hungry? Or do you need anything?" I asked, looking into his watery eyes.  He flushed and looked down, mumbling something I couldn't make out.

"What was that?  I couldn't hear you." I said, smiling big at him and his adorable manner.  He grinned and giggled, putting a finger in one of my dimples, making my heart flutter.

"I um...." he said softly, wiggling closer to me. I swallowed hard as he lifted the blanket and began putting it over my lap as well as his.

"What is it?  You need a hug?" I asked, watching his eyes light up.

"I want a hug and....and...snuggles." he said softly into the blanket.  I put my hand over my heart and sucked in a big breath, trying to calm the fluttering.  I opened my arms to him as he snuggled up under my arm, resting his head on my shoulder, almost in my neck.  

"Here, bring your legs over mine, Jinnie." I said softly, hearing him giggle as he wiggled his body against mine.  I put my hand against his legs and tented them over my own as I wrapped my arm around his back and squeezed it slightly.

"I miss snuggles." he said softly as he wiggled his head back and forth.

"Well you just stay here as long as you need.  You are sweet Jinnie, and you don't deserve to be treated like that." I said softly as I moved my hand back and forth over his back.  He sucked in a shuddering breath and sniffled as he moved his face closer to my neck. He took his arm and gripped my opposite shoulder, trying to pull closer.  Fuck it. I slid my hand onto his hips and shifted and lifted his hips, sitting him on my lap so I could pull him as close to me as possible.

"He hurt me." he said through a soft sob as I felt his body tremble.

"You don't have to talk about it now if you don't want to Jinnie.  You're ok, I won't let anyone hurt you." I said soothingly as he nodded and squeezed me tightly.  We sat there for a little bit of time like that, nothing being said as he sniffled softly. Eventually I could feel his body relax into mine more and his sniffling stop.  I peeked down at him to see his long eyelashes almost dusting his cheeks as his eyes were closed, his lips slightly parted as he breathed heavily. I held him close to me and just hoped I could keep that promise, that I wouldn't let anyone hurt him ever again.

__________________________________  
__________________________________

 


	4. Chapter 4

~Namjoon's POV ~   
  
After an hour or two had gone by, I fished my phone out of my pocket slowly as I felt it vibrating, trying to answer it before it stopped.   
  
"Hoseok, hey.  Can I call you later?" I asked in almost a whisper.   
  
"Sure, but I stopped by the store and saw the sign.  Is everything ok? I just had to check."    
  
"Yeah, everything will be fine.  Thanks for checking. I will call you later." I said, hanging up as I felt him stirring against me slightly.     
  
"Hmm?" he asked as his eyes fluttered open.   
  
"I'm sorry I woke you Jinnie.  You can rest some more if you need to." I said, rubbing his back softly.  I felt him stiffen under my touch, making me stop rubbing him. He lifted his head from my shoulder and looked me in the eyes for a moment before they widened.  He looked down at our laps and then quickly let go of me, slipping off of my lap and onto the couch beside me.   
  
"I'm so sorry.  I don't...." he muttered, his body shaking as he brought a trembling hand up to his face, wiping his eyes.   
  
"Hey, Jinnie, it's ok.  You're alright. You're safe at my place, remember?" I said, softly, putting my hand on his knee.   
  
"You....I didn't mean to....Oh God." he sobbed, covering his face with his hands.   
  
"Oh please don't cry.  It breaks my heart to see you cry like that.  Please, I didn't mean to upset you." I said, squeezing the hand that was still on his knee.     
  
"I didn't mean to slip.  I'm so sorry." he said through his hands as he wiped his eyes, wincing as he felt underneath the injured one.  It was just a little puffy but not as bad as I thought it was going to be, although I could see it darkening slightly.   
  
"Slip? What do you mean?  You've done nothing wrong, so please don't be upset." I said, feeling a lump in my throat form at how upset and broken he seemed.   
  
"You've been so kind to me and treated me with such tenderness...I guess you just made me feel comfortable and I slipped.  I'm so so sorry! God, you probably never want to see me again after this." he said, taking his legs off of mine.   
  
"Why would you say that?  And what do you mean when you say you slipped?  I promise you, you have done nothing wrong, Jinnie." I said softly, feeling my chest ache at his distress.   
  
"It's Jin.  Right now....I'm Jin." he said, sniffling as he wiped his eyes again.  I grabbed the tissue box off of the coffee table and held it out to him so he could grab a few, making him sniffle and tear up again, looking up at me.   
  
"Ok Jin.  Look, before you say anything else, it's time I stop being a wuss and come out and say it.  I have admired you for some time and I've been wanting to ask you out, but I've been too chicken shit to say anything.  So please, if you are thinking that you cuddling with me while you were upset bothered me, you can just throw that idea out of your head, ok?" I said softly.  That made his chin wobble and made him break out into sobs more. I felt like I was doing more damage than good at this point so I decided to just be quiet. I patted his leg softly as until he calmed down enough to look at me through his puffy, watery eyes.   
  
"You're so nice, Namjoon, but I'm afraid that after you know the truth about me, you won't want to see me anymore, or will look at me like a freak." he said, playing with his fingers.   
  
"Never.  I'm not here to judge you, just to support you." I said, smiling at him, patting his leg.   
  
"I'm...I'm a....a little." he said, looking up into my eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't know what that is, Jin.  Do you mind explaining it to me?" I asked, smiling at him softly.   
  
"I...I tend to slip into a headspace that is childlike when I'm stressed or over tired or scared, or hurt, or sometimes just to relax.  I didn't mean to slip around you, and I was trying so hard to resist. But I was hurt, and scared, and you were so kind it put me at ease, and then the fluffy blankets and the hot chocolate....I just couldn't help it.  And I call myself Jinnie when I go into headspace." he said, not looking up from his hands. It all made sense now. Why he seemed so giggly and at ease, the time at the store that he referred to himself as Jinnie, the wanting to cuddle and getting so excited over the blanket and hot chocolate.   
  
"Jin, can you please look at me?" I asked, chewing on my lip.  I didn't know anything about this little thing he talked about, but I wanted him to know I would accept him for who he was.   
  
"I'm sorry." he said quietly as he looked up at me, a fat teardrop slipping down his cheek.  I reached forward slowly and wiped it off of his face and gave him a warm smile, making his eyes go wide.   
  
"Never apologize for being who you are.  If you want me to be honest with you, I was shocked you were so willing to cuddle with me, but quite frankly, I noticed some behavioral changes and I couldn't help but find them endearing and sweet." I said with a broad smile.  His eyes widened even more as his mouth dropped open.   
  
"You...you l-liked it?" he asked, his voice high pitched.   
  
"Yes, I did.  I thought it was pretty adorable myself.  But if that is part of who you are, you should embrace it and not be afraid to show it to me.  I really do want to get to know you, Jin." I said as I grabbed his hand and held it in mine.   
  
"You really do?" he asked, as I felt his body shaking beside me.   
  
"I do, I promise.  Is that...a bad thing?" I asked, afraid of his answer.   
  
"N-No, I just am not used to that.  My ex boyfriend loved me, but hated Jinnie." he said, his voice wobbling.   
  
"Well I want to know every part of you, Jin and Jinnie." I said, smiling at him.  He sobbed as he looked down, making me feel horrible for him. I scooted back closer to him and wrapped my arms around his back, leaning him into me and squeezing him ever so slightly.   
  
"He's who hit me.  I broke up with him and he got angry at me and started yelling and screaming at me and I got scared.  It made me slip and made Jinnie come out and he got even angrier and hit me." he sobbed, wrapping his arms around my back.  I slid my hands down his back and pulled him even closer to me, sighing as I tried to suppress the need to go hunt this man down and beat the ever living shit out of him.   
  
"I am so sorry that happened to you, Jin.  No one deserves to be treated like that but I promise you, you deserve so much better." I said, patting him softly.  He sniffled and sobbed again, clinging to me tightly, making me feel so incredibly sad for him.   
  
"You are so nice.  I have always thought you were really cute and I always wanted to say something but I couldn't since I was with my ex.  My friends said something to me about us not needing to be together and I couldn't get their words out of my head. Then I thought about the possibilities the future might hold, and your face was amongst them. So, I really planned on breaking up with my ex and starting to flirt with you and see where that went. I'm glad I came to you today, even though I'm sure it was far too much information too soon. I know you say you want to get to know every part of me, I just hope you still feel the same when you get a full dose of Jinnie." He said as he leaned back and looked at me while he wiped his eyes.   
  
" I am sure I will, and I'm up for the challenge. Don't worry, I found the Jinnie I did get to experience very sweet and kind and affectionate.  You mentioned your friends, do they know you are a little?" I asked, shifting to face him better.    
  
"They do, actually.  They are actually littles as well." He replied, sniffling slightly.     
  
"Oh, well it's good that you have friends that understand that side of you." I said, giving him a warm smile.   
  
"I'm really lucky I have them.  They have been trying to get me to break up with Himchan for a long time now, because they knew about how he was with my little side." He responded, going to bite on his lip and then wincing when his teeth hit the cut.   
  
"Be careful! You don't want to make it bleed again." I said softly as he gave me the tiniest bit of a smile.     
  
"You're very sweet to be so concerned about me." He replied as a soft dusting of blush graced his cheeks again.   
  
"I kind of can't help it.  I just feel very protective of you for some reason, and I really can't put a finger on why." I said, feeling my stomach flop around as he looked up at me with that sweet look in his eyes.  Suddenly my phone rang again, making me jump and Jin giggle slightly. I saw it was Hoseok calling and silenced it, shaking my head.   
  
"You can get that if you need to." he said, smiling at me softly.   
  
"It's alright, it's just my friend Hoseok.  He probably is freaking out because the store was closed and he can't get his candy bars." I rolled my eyes exaggeratedly, making Jin grin.   
  
"He seemed really nice when I met him.  I can't believe his enthusiasm made me slip like it did." he replied, making me nod my head in understanding.  So he was Jinnie when Hoseok met him that time.   
  
"Yeah he is a pretty bright and optimistic person.  He thought you were pretty cute too." I grinned, making Jin turn about ten more shades of red.  As soon as I had I gotten those words out of my mouth, a knock was heard at the door, making Jin jump and shrink back into the couch. I patted his arm and stood up, walking to the door.  I sighed and readied myself for the barrage I knew would be waiting for me on the other side of the door.   
  
________________________________   
________________________________   
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

~ Namjoon's POV ~   
  
"Jesus, you could answer your phone you know!" Hoseok said, pushing in as he began manhandling me.   
  
"Good grief, calm down!" I said, as he looked me over.   
  
"What's wrong? What happened?  Are you hurt? Who died?" he asked in a barrage of questions, making me sigh and rub my head.     
  
"I'm fine, I promise! Now would you please just go?" I asked, trying to keep him in the doorway.   
  
"What's the rush?  What's really going on, Joon?  I mean it's not like you to leave work today.  Something must have- Oh...hello." Hoseok stopped as he moved into the room enough to see Jin curled up in the corner of the couch.   
  
"Hi." he said softly, keeping his head down, his knees drawn up to his chest.   
  
"Ohhhh you sly dog!  So family emergency is code for getting laid now?" Hoseok asked, making me smack his arm.  I could see Jin turning red as a hint of a smile played on his lips.   
  
"Shut it!" I growled, making Hoseok beam as he walked toward Jin.  I smacked my hand over my face, wishing I could prevent this, but it was too late now.   
  
"Hey, I'm Hobi. I believe we met. Jinnie, right?" he asked, walking forward and extending his hand.  Jin paled ever so slightly before extending his hand slowly and timidly toward Hoseok, keeping his head down.   
  
"Just Jin." he said, keeping quiet.  Hoseok plopped on the couch beside him as they shook hands, letting out a happy sigh.   
  
"It's good to see you again!  I'm kinda surprised to see you finally over here!  You know, Namjoon has been crushing on you for a long time, and I thought he would never make a move.  Just goes to show you, you never know." Hoseok said, making me want to tackle him and hold my hands over his mouth.  When Jin looked up with a dusting on his cheeks again, Hoseok's signature smile fell immediately, his face turning into a blank stare.   
  
"I'm afraid I am intruding on his time." Jin said, as he took his hand back and placed it back around his legs.   
  
"Nonsense.  I brought you here, remember?" I said softly, giving him a sad smile.   
  
"Yeah, r-right.  Um, if you will excuse me, I'm going to use the restroom." Jin said, getting up slowly from his corner and shuffling to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.   
  
"What the fuck is going on here? Is he the reason you left?  What happened?" Hoseok whispered as I looked at him angrily.   
  
"His now ex boyfriend beat him up for dumping him, alright?  Do not say a word, so help me God, or I will pummel you. You are my friend Hobi, but I will if you upset him.  He has been through a lot today, so I am begging you, just please take it easy." I said quietly, sighing and rubbing my temples.   
  
"Alright, alright.  Damn, I can't believe that though.  What kind of monster would do something like that?  He seems so sweet." Hoseok responded, but went silent as the bathroom door opened back up again.   
  
"I-I should probably get going now...but...c-can I use your phone?  I kind of ran out without mine." Jin said, looking down at his hands.   
  
"Oh don't leave on my account!  I was just saying how nice it was to see you outside of the store!" Hoseok said as I handed him my phone.   
  
"He's right, Jin.  Please don't feel like you have to leave.  I really am enjoying your company. But if you want to leave, I understand." I said, feeling sick in the pit of my stomach at the thought of sending him away.   
  
"I mean, I guess I could stay a little longer." he said sith a soft smile, making my heart melt.   
  
"Good!  I know Namjoon would be sad if you left so soon." Hoseok said, winking.     
  
"I'm sorry I'm not exactly myself." Jin said, shifting nervously as he looked around the room.   
  
"Jin, you don't have to apologize for anything.  You have been through some really rough shit, things someone should never go through.  So if you need anything, or if there is anything making you uncomfortable, or if there is anything we can do to make things easier for you right now, you just say the word." I said, walking toward him slowly.  His chin wobbled a bit as he gave me a sad smile, nodding before looking at the floor.   
  
"I can order pizza!  I know this really great place down the street that makes the most amazing pizza." Hoseok said, trying to lighten the mood.  Jin's eyes lit up slightly as he looked up at Hoseok, a genuine looking smile coming across his face.    
  
"That sounds really nice." he responded, grinning.     
  
"Why don't you have a seat and get bundled up again, I'll go check on your clothes." I smiled, patting his arm as I walked by.  He smiled shyly at me before shuffling over to the couch and climbing back in the corner pulling the blanket across his lap. Hoseok got up from the couch and pulled his phone out of his pocket as he walked to the kitchen, making Jin seem to relax just a little more. I put his still damp clothes on another round in the clothes dryer and walked over and sat near Jin on the couch, offering him a soft smile.   
  
"Jin, I don't want to poke my nose where it doesn't belong, but did you and your ex live together?" I asked, as I felt him shiver underneath the blanket.   
  
"Y-Yeah, we did." he said in such a sad tone.  I watched as his face went from sadness to one of horror, his body continuing to tremble.   
  
"Hey, you're safe.  I'm sorry I brought it up." I said, patting his leg.   
  
"N-No it's just that....I realized I don't have a home to go back to.  It was technically Himchan's apartment and...m-maybe I can just get a few things." he said, his hands shaking as he held my cell phone tight in his grip.   
  
"No way, absolutely not.  Look, I know I have no right to say what goes on in your life but over my dead body will I let you go back to that place.  Maybe if someone is with you, like one of your friends, or hell, even myself, but please don't go back there on your own." I practically begged, feeling sick to my stomach at the thought of him being confronted by that horrible man again.   
  
"Ok, I promise I won't.  I should probably at least call my friends to let them know I'm ok and make arrangements to stay at Jungkook's house.  He offered it to me not long ago, but I wasn't smart enough to take him up on it." he responded, giving me a sad smile.   
  
"Call as many people as you need to, and whenever you need to go, I will drive you wherever you need to be taken to.  I don't want you to worry about anything, alright?" I said, making him smile and nod.   
  
"Ok, thank you.  I really don't feel like I deserve your kindness, Namjoon." he said as he looked at me with his beautifully warm eyes.   
  
"This is the way you are supposed to be treated. But here, let me give you some privacy to make your calls, and I will check and see what Hobi is up to in the kitchen." I responded, making his lip quiver.  He nodded as I stood up and walked to the kitchen. I walked in just as Hoseok was hanging up the phone.   
  
"Pizza will be here in 30 minutes or less, or it's ten percent off!" he smiled, making me sigh.   
  
"Thanks for that.  Anything to put a smile on his face after what he has been through.  He is calling his friends right now to tell them what happened." I said in a hushed tone.   
  
"What exactly did happen?  I mean I know you said what happened, but how did you get involved?" he asked with a serious look on his face, which was a rarity.   
  
"He came into the store without any kind of coat on, soaking wet and beaten up.  Hoseok, I've never in my life felt the way I did today when I saw him like that. I wanted to help him, protect him and beat the shit out of the person that did that to him.  He is such a sweet and innocent soul, I can't imagine what kind of person you would have to be to do something like that to him." I said, feeling those feelings all over again.   
  
"Well, don't worry Joon, we will get him smiling again." he replied, giving me an ear to ear grin.  I just hoped he was right.   
  
______________________________   
______________________________   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**~ Jin's POV ~**

"Pizza is here!" Hoseok shouted, making me jump.  I couldn't help but be a little bit happier and excited at the prospect of pizza.  
     
"Jin, would you like something to drink?  I have milk, water, tea, juice..." Namjoon named off from the entryway of the kitchen. My ears perked at the sound of milk and juice as I gave him a smile.  
     
"Juice, please." I responded, my voice coming out quieter than intended.  Hoseok walked in with two large pizza boxes, making my stomach immediately growl.  It was only then that I realized I hadn't eaten that day, making my stomach almost ache.  I almost salivated as Hoseok opened a box, the steam from the hot pizza invading my nostrils.

"Thank you for the pizza." I said as I licked my lips, my tongue running along my busted lip a little slowly.

"Not a problem! Thank you for putting a goofy smile on that goon's face every day." Hoseok whispered, making me blush.  Did I really have that much of an effect on Namjoon?

"I hear whispering out there! Hoseok, what are you telling him?" Namjoon shouted from the kitchen as Hoseok put a finger up to his mouth, making me giggle slightly.

"Nothing!" Hoseok was quick to shout, making Namjoon come out of the kitchen with a raised eyebrow.  

"Since when have you ever opened your mouth and nothing came out of it." Namjoon said, sitting next to me and handing me a glass of juice.

"Thank you." I said softly, taking a sip and sitting it down on the table.

"You should meet our friend, Yoongi.  I think you would like him. He's quiet sometimes, and seems kind of serious, but he is a huge softy." Hobi said, giving me a big grin.

"I would wait on that one.  He has been in a mood lately since his company signed that new artist. Apparently she is very picky and he is about at his wits end with her.  It has made him particularly cranky. You don't need that right now, Jin but yes normally, he is very nice." Namjoon said, giving me a smile as well.

"Maybe one day....that would be nice." I said, smiling back at them, the split in my lip aching as I did.

"I have another friend that Hobi hasn't even met either.  She and I have been close since middle school and I think you'd really like her too." Namjoon said, giving me a plate with a slice of pizza on it.

"I eventually want to meet her too, ya know.  You are always saying y/n this and Noona that.  I want to meet this woman one day!" Hoseok said as he took a bite of pizza.

"You will, she is just busy with work a lot." Namjoon shrugged. 

"So what are your friends like?" Hobi asked, looking at me with a bright smile.  

"Well, they are all several years my junior but that doesn't matter to me.  Jimin is probably one of the sweetest people you will ever meet. He is always overly concerned with those around him, making sure they are happy.  Cute as a button too. He works as a dance instructor at a local company. Taehyung is very kind-hearted, and very artistic as well. He is a freelance photographer and has actually done very well with it.  And Jungkook is very nice, but spunky as well. Very athletic, very talented in many things. His aunt passed away and left him quite a lot of money so he doesn't have to work. They are all so important to me.  I would show you a picture of them if I had my phone." I frowned, feeling naked without it.

"That's ok, I'm sure we will see them one day." Hobi replied.

"Actually, you may get to meet Jungkook tonight if you are serious about taking me where I need to go." I answered, making Namjoon give me a small smile.

"Of course I will, you just tell me when." he replied, his smile making his dimples deepen, and my heart speed up.

"Your friends sound nice .  What do you all like to do for fun?" Hoseok asked through a mouthful of pizza, making me giggle at his silly and sunny disposition.

"Depends on the mood, I guess. Sometimes we stay and play video games or relax, sometimes we go to the mall or the p-park..." I trailed off, trying to keep my head on straight.  We did a lot of things when we let our little sides have control of the situation.

"Well we will all have to get together sometime." Hoseok beamed.

"That would be nice." I said, eating more of the pizza.  

"We usually have fun at Yoongi's place.  He has a big ass house with a pool and everything!  I mean normally it is just Namjoon and I bumming there with him, but if you and your friends came, I think it could be really fun!"  he replied, making me get a little excited at the thought. I don't know what it was about his personality but it made me want to slip into headspace a little more than usual.  I had to be extra careful to be on my guard around him to make sure it didn't happen again.

"Jin, are you ok?" Namjoon asked, giving me a concerned look.  

"Oh yeah, sorry.  Just thinking is all." I responded, giving them both a small smile to put them at ease.   I kept it together as much as possible through dinner, although several times I could have easily given in and slipped into headspace.  Between Hoseok's silly and bubbly personality, and Namjoon's kind and caring demeanor, I was struggling. It wasn't until Namjoon's phone rang that it snapped me back into a clear spot.

"Hello?.....Oh yes, he is here with me.  One moment please...Jin, it's your friend Jungkook." Namjoon said, handing me the phone.

"Hey Jungkook." I said softly, letting out a sigh.

" _Ok, I'm home now, so go ahead and come on over.  I'll make sure the guest room is ready for you."_

"Alright, I will be there soon.  Thanks again." I said, feeling a heavy ache in my chest.

"You need to leave?" Namjoon asked, his voice almost sounding sad.

"Yeah, I probably should before it gets too late." I replied, clutching at the sweatpants I was wearing.

"Well, I will get out of your hair so you can get everything taken care of.  It was really good to see you again Jin, and now that you have broken the seal, don't be a stranger." Hobi smiled as he got up off of the floor.

"Thanks for stopping by Hoseok. I'll call you tomorrow." Namjoon said as he walked him to the door.

"Goodbye, Hoseok." I said as I stood from the couch.  He waved one more time before walking out of sight. Namjoon came back around the corner in seconds, offering me a small smile.  

"Let me just get your clothes from the dryer.  You can take them with you and wear what you have on.  I'll grab you a hoodie too since it's still raining out." Namjoon said as he walked back toward the back.  A moment leter, he emerged with the clothes folded and a hoodie over his arm.

"Here, put this on first." he said, handing me the hoodie.  

"Thank you." I said, taking it from him and beginning to slip it on. As I went to put it on over my head, I heard him clear his throat.

"Jin, you don't have to answer this if you don't feel comfortable, but...this happened to you often, didn't it?" Namjoon asked, his voice very soft. I slipped my head through the hoodie and pulled it down with a sigh, feeling tears brimming in my eyes already.

"Not in the beginning.  In the beginning he pretended to like Jinnie, and he indulged me.  As time went on, his temper got shorter and shorter until he finally snapped one day. It was the first time he had ever even raised his voice at me but, he hit me at the same time.   I tried making excuses for him but he kept doing it over and over again, every time I would slip into headspace around him." I sniffed, hurting at the thought.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up.  Don't think about that right now, alright? It's over and you don't have to ever deal with anyone treating you like that ever again." he said, rubbing my arm with his hand and offering me a sad smile.

"Thank you for being so nice to me." I said, wiping my eyes, wincing as I felt the spot under my eye getting more tender.

"Of course.  Now come on, let me get you over to your friend's house." he said, squeezing my arm slightly before letting go.  I felt sadder and sadder as the car ride went on, only talking enough to give him directions. When we arrived at Jungkook's house, he parked the car and turned it off, making me look at him in slight surprise.

"Let me at least walk you to the door." he said as I nodded slightly.  We both got out of the car and I felt more sick to my stomach as I reached Jungkook's door.  I knocked lightly and the door opened a few seconds later to see Jungkook looking worried sick.

"Hyung!  I'm so glad you are safe." Jungkook said, pulling me into his arms and hugging me tightly.

"Thank you for letting me stay here while I get everything figured out." I said, my voice wobbling with the tears that threatened to fall.

"Nonsense.  You know you can stay here as long as you want.  Oh sorry, how rude of me. I'm Jungkook." Jungkook said as he let go of me and looked at Namjoon over my shoulder.

"I'm Namjoon.  It's nice to meet you, Jungkook.  Here are Jin's clothes." he said, handing Jungkook my folded clothes.  Jungkook looked down at the clothes, over at my attire and then back at Namjoon.

"Jin hyung's.....clothes...." he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he ran out without any jacket on and he was soaked through when he reached me.  I didn't want him to get sick so I let him wear some of mine while his dried." Namjoon said, looking almost embarrassed.

"That was awful nice of you." Jungkook smiled, making Namjoon smile in response.

"Well, I don't want to keep you out here in this nasty weather." Namjoon said, looking almost hesitant to go.  I turned to fully face him and threw my arms around him, hugging him tightly to me.

"Thank you so much, for everything." I said, squeezing him and closing my eyes to keep the tears from coming out.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you, but I am happy that I could be there for you today, Jin.  Here, I want you to have this. I know you don't have your phone right now, but I wrote down my number for you.  There is no pressure to use it, but feel free to." he said as I let him go. He pulled a small piece of folded paper out of his pocket and handed it to me, making me smile.

"I will call you for sure, promise.  Thank you again, Namjoon." I said, feeling myself blush.  I looked up from the paper to see him grinning so big, his dimples simply making me melt.

"I will be looking forward to that call.  Goodnight Jin." he said as he began backing away.

"Goodnight Namjoon." I replied, waving to him slightly. I stood in the doorway and watched him get into his car and drive away, making me sigh.  All I could do is hope that Namjoon was as kind of a man as he seemed.

________________________________  
________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

~ Jin's POV ~   
  
"Jin hyung, wake up!  Breakfast is on the table." Jungkook's voice roused me out of sleep.  I cracked my eyes open, wincing as I felt how the one was a little swollen underneath.   
  
"How late is it?  Did I oversleep?" I asked, rubbing my one good eye.     
  
"For what?  You needed your rest after yesterday." he responded, giving me a sad smile.    
  
"I was supposed to work today.  I have the mid morning shift." I said, shifting to sit up.   
  
"I know.  Please don't me angry with me, but I called and told them you wouldn't be coming in today.  I just said it was a family emergency, and your manager was very understanding. He said you are one of their best workers and to take all the time you need." he responded, as he sat next to me on the bed.   
  
"O-Oh...that was nice of him.  I'm not angry Jungkook. Thank you for caring about me enough to do that." I said, giving him a small smile.   
  
"Of course, anything for you, hyung.  Now get up, let's eat breakfast! I made pancakes!  I may or may not have burnt the first couple but after that, they are all good." he laughed, getting up and offering me a hand.  I took it and stood up, following him down the stairs. As we sat down to eat breakfast, Jungkook smiled and served me a plate and let out a soft sigh.   
  
"Thank you for breakfast." I said as he handed me the plate.   
  
"Of course!  I should probably warn you that Jimin and Taehyung said they would be coming over first thing, whenever that is." Jungkook shrugged. taking a bite of pancake.   
  
"That's good.  I need to actually ask you guys a huge favor." I said, playing with the pancake on my plate.   
  
"Anything you need, you know we are more than happy to help you out." he said, giving me a big smile.    
  
"I need to go by the apartment and get a few things.  I would just go but, I promised Namjoon I wouldn't go alone." I said, feeling my chest flutter at mentioning his name.   
  
"Damn right you aren't going alone!  We will wait until the guys get here and then we will all go." he replied, nodding.   
  
"Thank you." I said giving him a small smile.   
  
"So he was the cute store clerk you keep telling me about, huh?" he winked, making me grin like crazy at the thought of Namjoon's gorgeous smile.   
  
"Yeah, he is.  He is pretty amazing." I said, almost giggling.   
  
"Well well, look at you!  Another guy making you giggle already!" Jungkook teased, making me blush as I took a bite of pancake.  Before another word could be said, the door opened and Jimin and Taehyung rushed in, swarming me in a huge hug from behind.  I closed my eyes and couldn't help but smile, feeling enveloped in the warmth of their embrace. I really was lucky to have the friends that I did.   
  
"Hyung, I didn't barely sleep at all last night, I was so worried about you." Jimin said as he continued to hug me.   
  
"I'm so glad you are safe now." Taehyung said on the other side of me, both of them squeezing tightly before they let me go.   
  
"You both are sweet to be so concerned, but I'm ok, really." I said, giving them a reassuring smile.  I was feeling much better today than I did yesterday, and I didn't want to worry them unnecessarily.   
  
"So how did you lose your cell phone again?  I almost didn't pick up when you called yesterday because I didn't recognize the number." Tae said, as I turned to face them.   
  
"I didn't lose it, I left it there when I ran out.  I have to go get it today, along with a few things." I said, feeling a bit sick at the thought.   
  
"Do you want to go ahead and get that over with so you can relax for the rest of the day?" Jimin asked.     
  
"That's probably a good idea, and Himchan will be at work right about now.  I'm just dreading this." I sighed, rubbing my hand over my face.   
  
"I know, but we will all be there for you and we will help you get what you need." Jungkook said, sounding determined.     
  
"Alright.  Let me just run upstairs and get dressed." I said, getting up from my chair.  I couldn't help but be a little bit more stressed the closer it got time to leaving.  By time we actually left and were headed to the apartment, my palms were sweaty and my heart was pounding in my ears.  I felt like I wanted to puke with every inch we got closer. As we approached the door, I grabbed the hidden spare with a shaky hand, feeling almost faint.     
  
"Don't worry hyung, we are here for you." Tae said behind me, patting and rubbing my back.  I blew out a hard breath and turned the key slowly, opening the door with such caution.    
  
"H-Himch-chan?" I called as I walked in slowly, my feet barely moving.  I stood dead still for a moment, making sure that the only thing that greeted me was silence.  After a minute, I let out a breath of relief and began to walk into the apartment. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed some trash bags, handing one to each of the guys.   
  
"We can just shove all my clothes in here for now." I said as I led them to our room.  When I walked in, I stood there, my mouth hanging open in shock and horror. All of my little things were thrown around the room, not one in tact.  My coloring books all ripped apart, crayons all broken and thrown around, my few onesies ripped up, and even my stuffies ripped apart with the stuffing pulled out.  I sank to my knees and with shaky hands, grabbed what used to be my stuffed llama, feeling tears brimming on my eyes.   
  
"RJ..." I mumbled, sniffling as I clung it to me.   
  
"Hyung..."Jimin choked out, sinking to his knees beside me and wrapping his arms around me quickly, giving me a tight hug.   
  
"Don't worry, I will get you all new things." Jungkook said, his voice sounding thick.  I didn't want new things, I wanted my RJ. I knew it was my little side telling me this, but I couldn't rationalize it at the moment.  I was trying so hard not to slip, now was not the time. I could fall apart later, now was not the moment.   
  
"What do you n-need?" Tae asked, sounding as sad as I felt.  Jimin let go of me and grabbed a few things he recognized as mine off of the floor and began filling his bag.  Jungkook started to do the same, Tae following suit.    
  
"I have to find m-my phone." I said, getting up off of the floor and head back out of the bedroom.  The last place I remembered having it was in the living room while I was in the recliner. I walked over and moved the blanket that was still sitting there where I left it.  Luckily, it was still wedged down in the crack of the recliner, dead but unbroken by Himchan's rage. I put it in my pocket and grabbed my charger from the wall before heading to the kitchen.  He even must have thrown out my Mario mug, since it was missing from the cabinet now too. I sighed and wiped my eyes, trudging into the bathroom to collect anything from there that I would need before joining the guys in the bedroom.   
  
"It looks like he didn't mess with any of your regular stuff." Jungkook said as he tied his full bag shut.   
  
"Is there anything besides your clothes you wanted?  I just don't know what else to grab." Taehyung asked, looking around the room.   
  
"I think he pretty much destroyed anything else.  We shared all the electronics besides my phone and I don't care about any of the other stuff since he destroyed a lot of the rest of it." I said sadly.   Jungkook frowned and looked at the nightstand that had one of Himchan's collectables on it. He grabbed it and chucked it at the wall, shattering it to pieces.   
  
"Oops." he said, giving me a big grin.   
  
"Come on, let's get you out of here." Jimin said, grabbing my hand with a soft smile.  I nodded and sighed as I clutched my half full bag in my hand and let them lead me out of the apartment, leaving behind the tattered bits of my little heart.   
  
___________________________   
___________________________   
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**~ Namjoon's POV ~**

I let out a sigh of exhaustion as I plopped all the shopping bags down onto the counter, wiping my forehead.  I smiled to myself as I began putting away all of the newly acquired items that I hoped I would get to use shortly when my phone rang.  It was a number I didn't recognize and I felt my stomach flop, hoping and praying the sweet voice I had been missing all day would be on the other end.

"Hello?" I answered eagerly, almost holding my breath after.

"H-Hi Namjoon, it's Jin."

"Hey Jin, I'm glad to hear from you." I said, an instant smile spreading across my face at just the sound of his voice.

"I just wanted to call and tell you that I kept my promise.  I went with the guys to my old apartment today and got most of my th-things."

"I'm glad you kept your promise, but are you ok?  You don't sound ok." I said, suddenly filled with concern at the sound of his voice.

"I-I'm ok, just a little sad.  He destroyed a lot of my things, and it was a little upsetting."

"I can imagine!  I'm so sorry you had to deal with that.  Is there anything at all I can do to help you feel better?" I asked, feeling entirely helpless at this exact moment.

"Honestly, just hearing your voice is actually helping."

"Jin, I know this may be a little forward and maybe a little soon, but, I want to see you again, if you would like to see me." I said, feeling my heart thudding at the silence.

"You really want to see me again? Even after knowing...everything you know?"

"Of course.  I'm actually completely off of work tomorrow, and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come over." I said, feeling my stomach go in knots.  He was silent for a moment, making me think that maybe I made a huge mistake and moved too soon. He did just get his heart broken after all, but with the way he was, I figured he could use some care and affection.

"If you are really sure, then that would be fine.  Is there a particular time you want me over?"

"Whenver you are up and ready.  I can even come get you if you prefer." I said, trying not to sound over eager.

"That's ok, I can just take the bus.  I will plan on coming over around 10, is that ok?"

"That sounds perfect.  I look forward to seeing you, Jin." I said, holding in my excitement.

"You too, Namjoon.  I will see you tomorrow."

"See you then.  Goodbye." I said as I hung up.  I jumped up and did a little dance in happiness in my kitchen as I celebrated.  I had spent the entire day doing research on this little space and caregiver thing, and I was determined that I was going to make sure that if Jin happened to slip around me, he would feel completely comfortable.  I couldn't quit smiling the rest of the evening as I cleaned up the house and got everything ready for tomorrow.

****

The closer it got to ten, the more I couldn't quit pacing around the house.  I had showered, dressed, gotten the house together, ordered food ahead of time, and gotten everything I could think of ready. I was in the process of doing a few last minute things when I heard a knock at the door, making me get butterflies in my stomach.  When I opened the door, I felt those butterflies travel all over at the sight before me. He was standing there in a pink shirt and skinny jeans, his hair falling softly over his forehead and a soft smile on his face.

"Hey, come on in!" I said, stepping back and inviting him in.  He walked in and slipped of his shoes, revealing some random cartoon character socks I didn't recognize.  

"Something smells really good!" he said, looking around.

"Oh, it's that candle over there.  It's vanilla latte." I said, smiling at his infectious smile.

"I have to say, I am kind of surprised that you asked to see me again, to be completely honest.  I figured after all the drama surrounding me and everything...else...you would probably head for the hills.  I though you just gave me your number to be nice." he said, shrugging slightly.

"Jin, I meant every single word I said to you.  I want to get to know you more, but I want to respect you as well.  I know you have been through some really rough shit, and I don't want you to think I am being too forward or..." I trailed off, biting on my lip.

"Or what?" he asked turning around to face me as we stood in the living room.

"Or taking advantage of you." I said softly.  He smiled softly as he walked up almost flush with me, his cheeks pink as his shirt.  I swallowed hard as he leaned in and placed a quick peck on my cheek, making my heart beat out of my chest.

"After everything you did for me, and as sweet as you are to me, I could never think that." he smiled, making me smile back, bigger than I thought possible.

"O-Ok good.  Do you want to take a seat?" I asked, wiping my palms on my pants.

"Sure." he responded, going over to the corner of the couch and sitting down, smiling at me.  I went and sat down beside him as he shifted to face me a little bit more. Once we faced each other, Jin and I spent the next several hours getting to know one another, and with each thing I learned, I became more and more enchanted with this man.

"Alright, now this is a serious question.  How you answer it may determine how the course of the rest of our discussions may go...Toad or Yoshi?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh Peach of course!  She is just as fast but she has the flash!" he giggled, making me bust out laughing.

"Ok, I will give you that." I smiled, interrupted by his stomach growling.  His face blushed bright pink as he put his hand over his stomach as to silence it.

"I'm sorry!" he said, trying to stifle a giggle.

"No, I'm sorry!  I'm being a bad host!  Sheesh, I should have realized how much time has gone by.  I ordered some chinese ahead of time and figured we could reheat it, if that's ok." I said, getting up from the couch.

"That sounds delicious." he said, getting up with me and following me to the kitchen.  I grabbed the takeout from the fridge and started reheating it as he stood there watching me, a bright smile on his face.  

"So Jin, we have kind of avoided the subject but I wanted to ask you something if you don't mind." I said, looking at him as he kept the same beautiful smile on his face.

"Sure, you can ask me anything." he said, playing with his hands.

"Have you ever had a caregiver?" I asked slowly.  His eyes went wide and the smile dropped off of his face, his mouth gaping open.  

"I...I uh...I...no, I haven't.  H-How do you know about that?" he asked, playing with his hands.

"I'm sorry if asking that made you uncomfortable.  I didn't mean to. After I dropped you off at Jungkook's house, I came home and did research...a LOT of research.  I told you, I want to know all parts of you, Jin and Jinnie. If you prefer me not to, then you don't have to talk about it.  I just want you to be comfortable." I said, giving him a soft smile.

"It's ok.  I just wasn't expecting it, that's all.  I'm sorry if I seem a little defensive or closed off sometimes when it comes to that.  I am just not used to being able to be so open about it. It would be a welcome change, that's for sure." he said, letting out a little sigh and a smile.  Just then the timer went off for the food making me smile back at him. I served us both and we sat at the table, eating quietly at first before I had the nerve to ask him something again.

"Do you think it would be ok if I get to meet Jinnie again sometime?  I mean, only if you are comfortable." I said, looking up at him. He slowly chewed his food and looked up at me through dusted cheeks.

"I would like you to only..." he said after he swallowed his last bite.

"Only what?" I asked, feeling nervous.

"I'm scared." he said, his eyes almost looking a little watery.  Oh shit, this isn't what I wanted. I reached across the table and grabbed his hand, holding it softly in my own.

"You don't have to if you are afraid, Jin. I don't want you to be scared.  I understand perfectly why you would be after everything you have been through.  If you are not ready, I understand. But here, I just want to show you something." I said, getting up from the table.  He followed my vision as I walked to the fridge and got out something I knew he would like. I grabbed a bottle of chocolate milk and reached for a new cartoon character cup I got him from the store.  I brought it over as his eyes widened and lit up, a smile spreading across his face.

"You got this for me??" He asked, his voice getting slightly higher pitched.

"I did.  I figured you would like it.  Oh, I also got you these." I said, walking over to the cabinet and pulling out a bag of the gummies he was always buying from the store.  He gasped and grinned big before putting one hand over his mouth.

"You got me gummies??" he asked, almost wiggling in his seat.  I stood still for a second, wondering if I just unintentionally made Jinnie come out.  I was simply trying to show him that I was ready for Jinnie, should he choose to show me.  I didn't think that this would make him slip into headspace, meaning he must have really needed it.

"I did get you gummies.  I know how much you like them.  I got you more things too, but I can show you those later." I said as I opened the bag of gummies for him.

"Gummies!! Thank you!!" he giggled, taking one and popping it in his mouth, wiggling around in his seat.  Well, whether he meant to or not, I was meeting Jinnie again, and sooner than I expected.

________________________________  
________________________________

 


	9. Chapter 9

**~ Namjoon's POV ~**

After Jinnie had finished his gummies and chocolate milk, I had him come with me to the living room and sit down on the floor in front of the coffee table.

"Now close your eyes so you don't spoil the surprise." I said, smiling at him.

"Ok I won't peek." he said, putting his hands over his eyes, making me chuckle. I snuck over to the cabinet and pulled out the new coloring books and crayons I got him and put them on the table in front of him before stepping back.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now." I said, as he lowered his hands. He gasped and put his hands over his mouth, letting out a squeal of excitement.

"You gots me coloring books and crayons!!! These are for me??" he asked, looking up at me with teary eyes.

"Yes Jinnie, all for you. I thought I would get you some for if you ever decide to want to play with me over here." I said, sitting on the floor on the other side of the table. He quickly scrambled around the table and straddled my lap, wrapping his arms around my neck. I swallowed hard and pushed any horrible thoughts to the back of my mind as I wrapped my arms around his back and patted and rubbed his back softly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he said, squeezing me tightly as I chuckled at his cuteness.

"You are welcome. Do you have these coloring books already?" I asked, him, rocking him slightly as I hugged him. I heard him sniffle as he pulled back and wiped his eyes, still straddling my lap.

"No, I don't. I had a few but...but he ripped 'em all up." he said softly, a little pout gracing his full lips.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jinnie. That must have made you very sad." I said, running my hand over his head.

"And...and...he ripped up all my stuffies.....I want RJ!"he started crying, drawing his fists over his eyes. I leaned him forward onto my shoulder and shushed him softly, rocking him back and forth.

"Who is RJ?" I asked, not familiar with the name.

"My stuffie. He got hurt and he died." Jin sniffled, wiping his eyes on the back of his hands.

"Oh, I'm sure I can call a stuffie hospital and make him all better. What did he look like? Do you think you can draw him for me?" I asked, wiping the tears off of his face. He nodded slowly, sniffling again one more time.

"I try to draw him." he said, giving me a small little grin.

"Good job. Now let me get you some paper and you draw him for me and I will see if I can find him in the stuffie hospital. Maybe he just needed to be fixed." I said, as I slid him off of my lap and onto the floor. I walked back over to the cabinet and grabbed a blank notebook for him, opening it up and putting it on the table. I hoped I would be able to tell from his drawing what this stuffed animal looked like and then be able to find a replacement. As he started to draw, I came up with a plan, or at least a temporary one to maybe make him feel a little bit better. I walked back to my room and grabbed a stuffed animal that I had on my bed and brought it out to the living room with me. Jinnie was concentrating hard on his drawing, his tongue sticking slightly out of the corner of his mouth, making me smile.

"Jinnie, I thought you might like to have this." I said as he lifted his head. He gasped and stared at the stuffed animal in my hands, his eyes nearly sparkling as I pushed it into his arms.

"For me?" he asked, his voice so soft and tender.

"You can have him if you want. I know he won't replace RJ but maybe he will keep you company until I can get RJ back to you. His name is Koya and his is a koala bear. He keeps me company when I get lonely so I thought maybe he could keep you company." I said, smiling as he stared down at the blue stuffie. A huge smile spread across his face as he snuggled it close to him, burying his face in it.

"I love him. He smells like you." he said, peeking up at me with most of his face still buried in the fur of Koya.

"Does he?" I asked, smiling as I sat down next to Jinnie. He nodded as he leaned his head over on my shoulder and nuzzled me slightly.

"Thank you." he said softly, scooting closer to me.

"You're welcome, Jinnie. Now, let's finish drawing, ok?" I said, as I kissed the top of his head tentatively, swallowing hard after. He giggled and sat up, nodding as he sat Koya in his lap and picked his crayons back up. I let out a slow breath and tried to calm my heart down as I watched him draw his picture. This little was capturing my heart quicker than was probably safe, but at this moment in time, I didn't care. After he finished his picture of RJ, which was pretty easy to recognize, I had him continue coloring while I began scouring the internet for a stuffed llama that looked like this. It took me close to an hour but I finally found one that was about the same size as the stuffed Koya I had. I ordered it and even overnighted it, so as to try to get it to him quickly. After a little while I noticed him wiggling back and forth quite a bit, and something I had read hit me, making me a little flustered but I put on the caregiver mask and cleared my throat.

"Jinnie, do you need to use the restroom?" I asked, realizing he may have been embarrassed to ask. He hummed for a second before nodding, softly taking his bottom lip in his teeth.

"I have to potty." he said barely audibly, his face turning bright pink.

"Here, I will show you where it is. Can you go on your own, or do you need help?" I asked, praying to every God in every heaven he wouldn't need help.

"I'm a big boy, I can do it!" he smiled, getting up from the floor. He grabbed my open hand as I walked him to the restroom and turned on the light.

"Here you go, and I'm right outside if you need anything." I said as I walked out. I shut the door behind me and waited to hear if he was ok, but didn't hear anything for a minute.

"I need help!!" I heard him shout from inside the bathroom. Fuck. I opened the door and saw him with his pants unbuttoned and unzipped but he seemed to be having trouble getting them over his hips. Damn fucking skinny jeans.

"You need help?" I asked, swallowing hard.

"Help please." He mumbled, his face bright pink. I nodded and walked over, turning my head to the side as I grabbed the hem of his pants. I tugged slightly, careful not to take his boxer briefs down with them and worked them until I got them about down to his mid thigh.

"Is that good?" I asked, trying to make sure not to look down.

"Yeah." he said as I nodded and turned back around, heading out the door. I closed it behind me and leaned on the wall outside it, smashing my face into the wall. I...was not...ready. After a moment of catching my breath, I heard a flush, followed by the water running. Once the water turned off, I could hear him humming softly, making me smile.

"All done!" he shouted, making me smile as I pulled away and opened the door. I was not prepared. Why I thought he could get his pants up, I don't know, but there he stood in his boxer briefs, wiping his wet hands on his shirt as he smiled at me. This would be the death of me, I just knew it. I smiled at him and stared up at him as I reached the hem of his jeans, pulling them up as quickly as I could.

"Good job, bud." I said, fluffing his hair after.

"Can we watch cartoons?" he asked, his eyes widening and a big smile gracing his face.

"Yes, of course." I said, letting out a sigh of relief that he still stayed comfortable around me, glad that this didn't jar him out of headspace.

"Can we snuggle too?" he asked, giving me a shy little smile that made me feel weak in the knees.

"I would love to." I replied, giving him a warm smile in return.

"Yay!!" he squealed as he ran off to the living room. As unprepared as I really was for this moment, I was quickly falling for him, Jin and Jinnie both.

_____________________________________  
_____________________________________

 


	10. Chapter 10

**~ Namjoon's POV ~**   

When Jinnie said he wanted to snuggle, he wasn't kidding.  As soon as I sat down on the couch, he climbed on my lap sideways and laid his head on my shoulder.  I tentatively wrapped my arm around his back, rubbing and patting it as he hummed in contentment. I grabbed the remote and put it on the first cartoon movie I happened upon, which was Winnie the Pooh.  Jinnie seemed perfectly content, giggling occasionally and keeping snuggled up tight to me. When it was over, I made him some macaroni and cheese and he asked to watch another. I didn't argue with him and sat his food in front of him on the coffee table as he ate and watched Finding Nemo. At one point I heard him mumble something. I looked down and saw him whispering to Koya, absolutely melting my heart.  

"Are you sharing secrets with Koya, Jinnie?" I asked, making him look back up at me, grinning big.

"Yeah but it's a secret. I can't tell!" He almost whispered, making me chuckle.

"Jinnie, I hate to say this, but when this movie is over I really should take you home." I said, sighing softly. His eyes widened as he turned to face me from the floor.

"What? No! I wanna stay!" He pouted, his bottom lip jutting out.

"I know, but it's getting late and it's probably close to your bedtime." I replied, patting his hair. He started breathing heavily and looking up at me with huge eyes, quickly filling with tears.

"No! Please!! I no wanna go!!" He choked out a sob, tearing my heart in two.

"Don't you miss Jungkook and want to go home to him?" I asked softly, just in case this panick was him thinking home meant his old apartment.

"I wanna stay with you!" He sobbed, turning and climbing up onto my lap.  I rubbed his back softly and shushed him, rocking him slightly.

"Why do you want to stay with me, hmm? Don't you miss Jungkook?" I asked, trying to make my voice as soothing as possible.

"I wanna stay!!!"he wailed, making me widen my eyes. This was a borderline tantrum, and I had not discussed with Jin how he wanted to handle these situations, so I thought it was best to cave for now.

"Alright, I won't make you leave. Let me just call Jungkook and tell him, ok?" I said, making his loud wails immediately be reduced to little tiny cries.

"Really? I can stay?" He asked softly, sniffling and looking at me through teary eyes.

"Yes, you can stay.  But can I see your phone at least so I can tell Jungkook so he doesn't worry about you?" I asked.  He nodded and fished his phone out of his pocket, handing it to me with a sheepish grin, still sniffling.  I searched through his contacts and dialed Jungkook's number while Jinnie wiped his eyes and looked at me with caution, almost if he was expecting Jungkook to respond negatively.

_"Hey hyung, what's up?"_

"Hey Jungkook, this is Namjoon." I said, making Jinnie break into a grin.

_"Oh...hi Namjoon. Everything ok?"_

"Yeah, everything is going fine, great actually. The reason I called is to let you know Jin won't be coming home tonight, he is just going to stay here." I said, as Jinnie giggled a little, his face turning pink.

_"That good, huh?"_

"Well, I told him it was getting late and after the movie was over, I was going to bring him home. Jinnie kind of had a bit of a meltdown  and begged to stay so I caved and told him he could." I said, fluffing up his hair.

_"Wait, what?"_

"Jungkook, we watching Nemo!" Jinnie shouted, silence greeting me on the other end of the phone.

_"Ok, thanks for letting me know."_

"You're welcome, just didn't want you to worry. " I replied.  Jinnie snatched the phone from my hand and grinned as he put it up to his ear.

"We gonna watch the movie and snuggle now. Kay bye!" He said, hanging up abruptly, making me laugh.

"Well that's all taken care of! " I chuckled as Jinnie slid from my lap to get Koya.  He sat back up next to me on the couch and snuggled into my side, leaning his head on my shoulder.  We sat there like that for most of the rest of the move, him giggling occasionally at something that would happen, until a knock at the door, drew my attention away.  

"Hang on Jinnie, let me see who is at the door." I said, sliding out from under him and getting on my feet.  When I opened the door, my eyes widened in surprise at who was standing on the other side of the door.

"Jungkook?" I asked, seeing him standing there, chewing on his lip.

"Hey, you mind if I come in?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I mean sure, but what are you doing here?" I asked,  stepping back and letting him in the house. He walked in and looked around, a smile of what looked like relief flooding his face when his eyes landed on Jinnie on the couch.

"I'm sorry I just showed up unannounced like this, but I was concerned to say the least.  I didn't even know you knew about Jinnie." He said, his eyes searching mine.

"Yeah, he went into headspace when that happened the other day while he was over here.  I didn't know what it was at the time, but since I've done a lot of research, and I'm trying to figure this whole thing out." I said, looking over at Jinnie who was staring at the two of us intently.

"That isn't like him to slip around strangers. I guess he can't exactly call you a stranger anymore, but still, he is usually a little more guarded when he comes to Jinnie.  I really came by take to take him home." Jungkook said, making Jinnie gasp.

"No!  I wanna stay!" Jinnie said, clutching Koya to his chest and drawing his knees up.

"Jinnie, you should probably come home with me.  You will see Namjoon again, really soon!" Jungkook said, trying to sound upbeat.

"NO!!! Please, lemme stay!" he started crying, making my heart ache.

"I just don't feel comfortable leaving him here...considering.  I don't really know you, and with everything he just went through..." Jungkook said, seeming almost choked up himself as Jinnie continued to cry.

"I understand why you would be concerned.  With the way Jinnie was treated by his ex, I can see why you would be extra protective of him.  I have an idea, but I don't know if you would be ok with it." I responded, talking a little louder as Jinnie's cries escalated.

"I'm open to suggestions." Jungkook said, crossing his arms as he still looked me over.  I felt a little funny, like I was on trial, but I could really understand why he was so worried.

"If you want, you can stay the night too.  You and Jinnie can have my bed and I will sleep on the couch.  That way he can stay and he will be happy, but you can feel safe that you are here to protect him and you can see how we interact and tell me if I am doing anything wrong.  I am new to all this and I would love to have your prospective." I said, giving him a small smile. His eyes widened as he looked at Jinnie's now reddish, tear stained face and back to mine.

"I-I guess that would work." he said slowly.

"Ok good.  Thank you." I said before rushing over to Jinnie. I sat on the couch next to him as he quickly straddled my lap, clinging to me tightly.

"I no wanna go, please no!" he sobbed, hiccuping as he buried his wet face in my neck.

"Shhhh, you get to stay, it's ok.  It's ok, buddy." I said, rubbing his back as I held him.  His sobs ceased almost immediately as he pulled back, looking at me with a pitiful, heart wrenching face.

"R-Really? P-Promise?" he asked, still sniffling slightly.

"I promise.  In fact, Jungkook is going to spend the night too, so we can have a big sleepover.   How does that sound?" I asked, wiping the tears off of his cheeks. He looked over at Jungkook who had made his way further into the living room, sitting slowly onto the chair next to the couch.

"You gonna spend the night too?" he asked, his face breaking into a slight smile now.

"Yeah, bud, I'm going to stay too.  Namjoon invited me to stay with you." he smiled back at Jinnie, making Jinnie throw his arms back around my neck and squeeze me, nearly knocking the breath out of me.

"Yay! A sleepover!" he said as he slipped off of my lap and ran and tackled Jungkook.

"Yes, a sleepover." Jungkook laughed as Jinnie got off of him.  He ran over to grab Koya and held it up, showing Jungkook.

"Lookie!  Joonie got me a stuffie, and coloring books and crayons and chocolate milk and gummies too!"  Jinnie said, showing Jungkook the display of coloring books still littering the table.

"You got him...all this?" he asked, looking at me with big eyes.

"Yeah, I hoped he would like them and boy did he. He slipped just after showing him the chocolate milk and gummies." I said, grinning.  

"Kookie....oh...Jungkook, come play!" Jinnie said, smiling, sitting at the table.  Jungkook bit down on his lip and closed his eyes for a second, taking in a slow breath.  Kookie? I wondered if that was the name he went by when he was in headspace.

"I-I better not, bud, but you go ahead." Jungkook said, his voice sounding a bit shaky.

"Kookie never plays with me anymore." Jinnie sighed, pouting and clutching Koya to his chest.

"Y-You know why it's hard to play.  I-I can't, but you have fun." Jungkook said, his voice getting thick.  Holy shit, was he getting upset?

"Jungkook, are you alright?" I asked softly, as he continued to chew on his lip.

"Kookie needs gummies and chocolate milk!" Jinnie said, giving a huge grin.

"Would you like some?" I asked, standing up and walking toward the kitchen.

"S-Sure...thanks." he said, running his hands over his head.  I felt so bad for him, if he was struggling not to slip into headspace.  I wasn't sure if that is what was happening, but I can't imagine how hard it would be to deal with something like that.  I pulled out another bag of gummies and poured a cup of chocolate milk to hear Jinnie giggling in the living room. I smiled as I rounded the corner, seeing Jungkook sitting on the floor next to Jin.

"Here you go, Jungkook." I said, putting the milk and gummies down.

"Kookie look! Gummies! I told you he’s the bestest!" Jinnie grinned, his cheeks bright pink.  Jungkook looked at the bag of gummies and up at me, a big, bright grin spreading across his face.

"Joonie the bestest ever! He getted gummies and coloring books!" Jungkook beamed, making my mouth nearly drop open.

"Kookie, will you share your gummies with Jinnie?" I asked, wondering if he would respond how I already thought he would.

"Yeah, I apposed to share!" he grinned, pushing the bag of gummies between him and Jinnie.  I sat behind them and observed for a moment with my hand over my mouth. So now I had not only one, but two littles to deal with......well shit.

______________________________  
______________________________

 


	11. Chapter 11

**~ Namjoon's POV ~**

"Are you two dressed yet?" I asked, leaning against the wall, absolutely exhausted.  I had to give them both sweatpants to change into since they both had skinny jeans on, and they weren't the most comfortable to sleep in.  Unfortunately, my dumbass didn't think it through, meaning Jinnie needed help getting his jeans down a little bit. That resulted in Kookie getting a little pouty because he wasn't getting any help, and asking for me to help get his pants down some.  After that insanely embarrassing moment, I left them to get dressed on their own.   

"We all done, Joonie!" Kookie shouted through the door.  As I opened it, I caught the tail end of Jinnie pulling his pants up, his face, turning a little pink.

"Alright, now let me tuck you both in.  My bed is nice and big, so you both should be really comfortable." I said, pulling my covers back.  

"Do we have to go to bed?" Jinnie asked, jutting out his bottom lip.

"Yeah, you need to get some sleep now, ok?  But don't worry, I will see you in the morning." I said as they climbed into my bed, one right after each other.  I tucked the blanket up around both of them and couldn't help but smile as I fluffed up their hair.

"Can we has a sleepover all the time?" Kookie asked, giving me a big smile.  

"We will talk about that tomorrow, but I had fun with you two.  Now sleep good and have sweet dreams. Goodnight Kookie, goodnight Jinnie." I said, walking toward the door.  As I shut off the light, I heard immediate whimpers, making me turn them back on.

"We no like the dark." Kookie said, his eyes big.

"Oh, that's right, I'm sorry.  I have a little lamp over here, just a second, is this better?" I said as I walked over and turned on a small lamp on top of my dresser.  I walked back over and turned the big light off, making sure it was enough.

"Better, thank you! Night Joonie." Jinnie said, peeking out at me from the blanket.

"Goodnight boys, see you in the morning." I said, pulling the door mainly shut.  I walked out and plopped on to the pull out couch, falling asleep in minutes, exhausted from the evening of trying to keep up with two littles.

The next morning I felt heavy, my body almost immobile as I stirred from sleep.  As I cracked my eyes open, I saw Jungkook laying beside me, dead asleep. As I went to move, it was then that I noticed the arm draped across my chest and the leg over my thighs.  I turned my head the other way to see Jin inches from my face, passed out and draped over me. What the actual fuck? When did they climb in here with me? This pull out couch was pretty small for 3 people and I was feeling a little uncomfortable at the thought of Jin's leg draped so close to my crotch.  I tried to move a bit, however his hold only tightened around me, making me grunt.

"Ugh, fuck." I mumbled, trying to let out a slow breath to calm my nerves.  I heard stirring on the other side of me and looked to see Jungkook's eyes cracking open, probably at my exclamation.  He blinked a few times before his eyes widened and he sat up quickly.

"Shit...I didn't mean to....shit." he said, putting a hand on his forehead.

"It's alright Jungkook, don't worry.  Just uh...when did you guys climb in bed with me?" I asked, my voice still sounding rough with sleep.

"It was Jinnie's idea.  We couldn't sleep and he said he wanted to tuck you in and then when he saw you sleeping he said we should keep you company so you don't get lonely.  He said it wasn't fair cause we were getting to have a sleepover and you had to sleep alone. S-sorry about that." He replied, a flush creeping across his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's ok, really.  I don't mind that you slipped into headspace either.  You seemed like you really needed it." I said, trying to put him at ease.

"I did...we all do.  We rarely get to go into headspace together and when we do it's hard on the one who agrees to stay out of it to keep an eye on things.  None of us have caregivers and...it's been a while for me. I am sorry, I didn't mean to dump Kookie on you like that." He sighed, looking embarrassed.

"I told you it's fine, and I mean it.  I am not a little, Jungkook. You don't have to worry about me slipping so I can keep and eye on things. And Kookie was really sweet, so I was happy to meet him. I told Jin I wanted to get to know his friends and Kookie is one of them too." I smiled, and Jungkook sheepishly grinned back at me.

"Ok, I already approve.  Himchan was never this nice." He laughed, getting out of bed.  Between his laughter and him shifting, Jin began stirring, making the sexiest sounding groan.  I looked at him and as he opened his eyes, he smiled but then quickly pulled his head back to look me over.

"Good morning!" I smiled as he turned pink and slowly removed his body from mine.

"M-morning.  Sorry about....this." he slightly giggled.

"Don't be, I'm not.  I promised you both a sleepover and that's what I got." I laughed, making him cover his face with his hands and laugh slightly.

"Your jeans are on the dresser in the bedroom, there is face wash in the bathroom if you want it to freshen up." I said as Jin sat up.  

"Thanks, for everything really." Jungkook smiled as he stood and walked to the bedroom.

"So...what do you think?  Do you still want to see me?" Jin asked, chewing his lip nervously as he stared down at his hands.

"Yes, of course.  I want to see you often.  I want to see Jin and Jinnie.  I would love to take Jin on dates and Jinnie on play dates." I smiled as a huge grin made its way across his face. He looked up at me and leaned over, throwing his arm over my chest and leaning in, his nose almost touching my own.

"Namjoon, I don't know what I did to deserve to meet a person like you, but you are...just..." he trailed off as his teary eyes searched my own before he leaned down and pressed his soft, plush lips into my own.  I sucked in a huge breath through my nose, moving one hand onto the back of his neck and up into a little bit of his hair. This is the moment I had been daydreaming about and picturing for months, and the reality was so much better.  We slowly moved our lips in sync for a few moments before he pulled back with a giant smile on his face. As he stood from the bed, I realized only then that he had shed his pants at some point during the night and was only in his t-shirt and boxer briefs.  Fuck. I closed my eyes and tried to picture anything but that as he walked away.

"Aren't you going to get up?" Jungkook chuckled as he walked back into the room.

"Can't...at....the moment. "I grunted, trying to keep myself composed.  Jungkook laughed and sat on the chair near the couch, shaking his head.

"You really are smitten with him, aren't you?" He asked, making me break into a huge grin.

"I really am.  I've had the hugest crush on him for the longest time but been too chicken shit to do anything about it.  God, I'm glad things have changed. I hate that his ex did those things to him and I could kill the bastard for that, but I am glad that he is giving me a chance to show him how he deserves to be treated." I said, finally sitting up.

"I hope it works out between the two of you.  He's had a crush on you too, you know. I didn't know you were who he was talking about but he used to tell us about you." Jungkook smiled.  A knock at the door made me scrunch my face up and swing my legs over the side of the bed, standing up.

"Who the hell is here this early?" I asked, almost tripping to the door.

"Hyung, it's like 11." Jungkook giggled.

"Oh, well shit." I laughed as I reached the door.  I opened it to see a person walking away, and smiled huge as I saw a box sitting on my doorstep.  I bent down and picked it up, bringing it inside and shutting the door behind me. I put it on the coffee table and put the pull out couch away, setting the living room back up until Jin came out, now fully dressed.

"Hey Jin, you want to open that package on the table?" I asked, sitting down on the couch.

"You got me something else?" He asked, tentatively picking up the box.

"Mhm.  I think you'll like it, and I hope it's right." I sighed, suddenly feeling a little nervous.  

"You shouldn't have." He said, a small smile on his face as he began working the box open.  Jungkook looked at me suspiciously and then back at Jin as he popped open the cardboard flaps.  His eyes widened and a huge smile graced his face as his mouth dropped open, before his face contorted into a heartbreaking sad look.  He choked out a sob, which worried me as he reached in the box and pulled out the stuffie, letting the box fall to the floor, holding it out tenderly.

"Oh shit." Jungkook almost whispered as he looked at Jin wide eyed and then at me.

"RJ?  You...got...me...RJ?" He sobbed, pulling it into his chest and closing his eyes.

"I hope it's right. I only had your drawing to go on."  I said softly as he looked up at me as I stood, putting my hands in my pockets.  He rushed over to me and hugged me, squeezing the stuffie between us.

"Perfect." He sniffled holding me tightly.

"Well, damn.  If I didn't think you were a keeper before, I sure as hell do now." Jungkook said, wiping a tear away.  

"I couldn't agree more." Jin smiled, making me blush and lean forward, pecking him on the cheek softly.  God, how drastically my life had already changed in the last few days, and I loved every minute of it.

___________________  
___________________

 


	12. Chapter 12

~ Jin's POV ~   
  
"So you two are officially dating?  Like official?" Taehyung asked, his eyes wide.   
  
"Yep, it's official.  We have been on three dates now actually. We went to the movies last week, and he took me to dinner on Monday, and then yesterday we went for a drive and visited the countryside.  It was so nice!" I said, grinning at the thought.   
  
"Dang, see what happens when I visit my family for a week?  I am so happy for you, hyung!" Jimin said, his face in the brightest smile.   
  
"And you really approve of him, Jungkook?" Taehyung asked, as he and Jimin both looked over at Jungkook who was mid bite of a slice of pizza.   
  
"Yeah, I really do.  He is so nice to Jin and Jinnie.  I even...I even slipped and he was really nice to my little as well." Jungkook said, a blush spreading over his cheeks.   
  
"What?!  He met Kookie already?!  Well when do we get to meet him?? I'm so jealous!!" Jimin shouted, his eyes wide.   
  
"Actually, that is what I wanted to talk to you guys about.  Namjoon wants to meet you guys and Taetae and Jiminie as well." I said, biting my lip.   
  
"H-He knows we are littles too..." Taehyung said, his face paling a bit.   
  
"Yeah, but I promise, he would never ever mistreat you or expose you to anyone.  He said if you never want to go into headspace around him, he understands, but he wanted you to know that you are welcome to.  I mean, he got me RJ, that should be proof enough." I grinned, looking at the stuffed llama sitting on the chair.   
  
"That is pretty amazing.  I would have to think about letting him meet Jiminie, but I definitely want to meet him." Jimin said, giving a big grin.   
  
"Have you met any of his friends yet?" Taehyung asked as Jungkook handed him a slice of pizza.   
  
"I have met his friend Hoseok a few times, and already slipped around him once, but not enough to where he knows I'm a little.  I'm nervous though, because I am supposed to go back over Namjoon's house tomorrow, and Hoseok is going to be there. I told Namjoon he could tell Hoseok that I am a little, because I really like him and he is a very nice person.  I think he would make a good caregiver, actually, he has the personality for it. I just hope he isn't weirded out by me after he finds out." I said, sighing.   
  
"That is going to be hard.  If you need us hyung, we are only a phone call away." Jimin said, giving me a pat on the back.   
  
"I wouldn't worry too much.  If this Hoseok guy is anything like Namjoon, he will accept you for who you are. Namjoon is a good man and I don't think he would be friends with someone who wouldn't." Jungkook said, handing me a slice of pizza.   
  
"You're right.  I trust him, I do." I said, trying to swallow the nervous feeling I had.  I knew this was going to be a big test in our budding relationship, and it was a test I hoped that we would pass with flying colors.  Because like it or not, I was falling fast for Kim Namjoon.   
  
  
  
*************   
  
~Namjoon's POV ~   
  
"I couldn't be happier for you, seriously!" Hoseok said, his face stuck in a huge smile.   
  
"Thank you Hoseok, that means a lot." I replied, a little nervous feeling at where this conversation was headed. I was trying to figure out a way to bring it up, but wasn't quite sure how to broach the subject.   
  
"You mind if I get another beer?" he asked, showing me his empty.   
  
"Of course not, help yourself." I said, motioning to the kitchen.  Hoseok stood up and walked to the kitchen, opening the fridge, his face scrunching up in an amused look.   
  
"Since when did you start drinking so much juice and chocolate milk? Your fridge is slam packed!" he laughed, grabbing a beer.  Then again, perhaps this was a natural opening.   
  
"I keep those in stock for Jinnie." I said, smiling as he came back in to the living room.   
  
"Oh, so it is Jinnie? I thought he corrected us and said it was Jin." he replied, sitting down.   
  
"It's complicated. He goes by both, actually." I responded, making him nod.   
  
"Guess it's like the Hoseok, Hobi thing." he shrugged.   
  
"Not exactly.  You're an open minded person, and I know I can trust you with this Hoseok.  There is something special about Jin that I think you need to know before you see him again tomorrow." I said, sitting forward a little bit.   
  
"Uh...ok?" he said, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"Jin is what is called a little.  He goes into a childlike frame of mind sometimes when he is stressed, or to relax.  The very first time you met him, and he got all excited about his gummies, he slipped into that headspace." I said slowly.  Hoseok nodded slowly, processing the information I gave him.   
  
"Yeah, he was a little different that time than when I met him here.  Then again, I mean he had just gone through something pretty traumatic last time I saw him.  Either way, he seems really sweet." Hobi smiled.   
  
"He really is.  God, when he and Jungkook spent the night that night, and I woke up in bed to him just curled up around me, I thought I was going to die." I smiled, holding my hand over my heart.   
  
"So, is this some kinky sex thing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.    
  
"No, that is more age play than anything.  I mean, sometimes it can be brought into the bedroom, but Jesus Hobi, we have only kissed.  He only wants to snuggle and he has pecked me on the cheek in headspace." I responded.   
  
"I was just checking, no need to get defensive.  I just don't really know much about it. But, I thought he was frickin cute when I met him." he smiled, making me let out a breath of relief.   
  
"I don't know if he will slip around you, but I got him some new stuff for when he is in headspace, so it is possible.  He told me your personality makes it hard not to slip as well because you are, in his words, bright and bubbly." I chuckled, making him grin.   
  
"Is that so?" he asked, chuckling.  I shrugged and laughed at him, as he chucked a throw pillow at me.   
  
"I actually am going to ask him something pretty important...two things actually, when he comes over tomorrow." I said, taking a sip of my beer.  The thought of the questions I was going to ask made my stomach flop around nervously.   
  
"Oh really?  What are you going to ask him?" he asked, scrunching his forehead up.   
  
"I am going to ask him if he will be my boyfriend, and if he wants me to be his caregiver." I said, almost choking on the words.   
  
"Holy shit!  I mean way to go, Namjoon.  I'm guessing the caregiver thing has to do with littles?" he asked, sipping his beer.   
  
"Yeah, it does.  It is a big commitment, and something not to take lightly, both things. But I want to be there for him in every aspect of his life." I said, smiling.  At this point, I knew I wanted Jin and Jinnie in my life for a long time to come.   
  
_______________________________   
_______________________________   
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

~ Namjoon's POV ~   
  
"Hoseok, could you get the door?" I said as I pulled a fresh shirt on over my head.  I was getting more and more nervous as I heard Jin's voice in the living room. This was a big day, and I really didn't want to mess it up, or do something wrong.  I didn't expect him to say no about the boyfriend question...it was more the caregiver question I was concerned with. I had done all the research I could possibly stuff in my head, spoke with other caregivers on message boards, as well as other littles, made up a tentative and general rules list at the suggestion of the caregivers and everything else I could think of to make this as easy as possible for him if he chose to say yes to it.  As I walked out into the living room, Jin walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me tightly to him before pecking me on the cheek.   
  
"I'm so happy to see you!  Thank you for having me over." he said, smiling at me.     
  
"Thank you for coming, I'm glad you did." I smiled, cupping one of his cheeks in my hand as I ran my thumb back and forth over it.   
  
"Sheesh, you two are sappy!" Hoseok chuckled, breaking us from our trance and making Jin giggle.   
  
"Sorry Hoseok, I can't help it.  He brings it out in me." Jin smiled, as he leaned forward and placed one quick peck again.   
  
"It's alright Jin, I'm just teasing you.  Honestly, I'm just happy to see Namjoon so happy." Hoseok smiled, making me shake my head.   
  
"Alright, enough of that now.  Jin, would you like something to drink?" I asked, letting go of him and walking toward the kitchen.   
  
"Just some water right now would be great." he called back.   
  
"Hobi, you?" I shouted back out to the living room.   
  
"Nah, I'm good, I still have my water." he replied.  I grabbed Jin a water and headed out to the living room to see him sitting in his normal spot on the couch, laughing at something Hoseok had more than likely just done or said.  That was definitely one thing Hoseok was good at, making people laugh. I handed Jin his water bottle and sat down next to him, as he immediately began snuggling into me. I almost felt as though I couldn't relax with so many big things for the day looming over my head, and Jin seemed a little more tense and nervous as well.  Hoseok and Jin chatted back and forth for a minute or two, but I couldn't really hear any of it. All I could hear was the thumping of my heartbeat in my ears as I stared at the floor and chewed my lip.   
  
'Namjoon, are you ok?  You seem a little tense." Jin said, giving me a soft smile.   
  
"I am but, I wanted to talk to you about something, and I really don't think I will be able to relax until I do. It's nothing bad, so you can be at ease, I promise." I said, feeling him immediately tense beside me.   
  
"Oh shit!  I uh...I think I'm gonna use the restroom.  Be back in a flash!" Hoseok said, jumping up from the chair and jogging down the hallway.   
  
"I had a couple of things I wanted to talk to you about.  The first is really simple, and it is just a question I would like to know the answer to." I said, beginning to chew on my lip after I paused for a moment.   
  
"You know you can ask me anything.  I will always do my best to tell you what you want to know." Jin smiled, making my heart thud even harder.   
  
"Well this is a pretty simple question.  I really just wanted to know if you had any interest in being my boyfriend." I said, trying to get through that question smoothly without choking.  He got the biggest grin on his face, along with a giggle as he leaned in and kissed me, his lips intoxicating me and making my head swim. I gave into weakness, and this time allowed myself to deepen the kiss, slipping my tongue into his mouth and flicking the tip of his.  He let out a breathy whimper through his nose and it traveled straight to my groin. I wanted to keep kissing him, I wanted to yank him over on my lap and grab hold of him, getting drunk on the taste of his lips for hours, but I made myself stop kissing him, not wanting Hoseok to walk in on something heated.   
  
"I would love to be your boyfriend." he smiled, biting his lip after.  Jesus, why did he have to be so beautiful?   
  
"O-Ok good.  I was a little worried you would think I was moving too soon." I said, letting out a breath of relief.   
  
"Too soon?  Namjoon, I know that we have only been seeing each other a couple weeks and officially dating like a little over a week now, but we have known each other for months.  Even though it was as strangers, I would say that isn't moving to soon." he giggled, holding my hand.   
  
"You know what I mean though.  As much as I want to be with you and everything, I want you to be ready, and if you weren't ready I was willing to wait as long as you wanted." I said, giving him a small smile.   
  
"I am ready, really." he replied, squeezing my hand.     
  
"Ok good." I said, still feeling terribly nervous.   
  
"Aww look at the happy couple." Hoseok smiled from the entrance of the hallway.   
  
"Officially now!" Jin giggled, making Hoseok beam as he came out and sat down.   
  
"So everything is all squared away and we can relax now, right?" Hoseok asked, looking between the two of us.   
  
"Almost..." I said, clearing my throat and shifting to face Jin slightly.   
  
"Oh damn, look at the time!  I think it's time for another bathroom break." Hoseok teased, starting to get up.   
  
"No, you can stay there Hoseok.  Jin the next thing I wanted to ask you is something I am a little nervous about.  I wanted you to know that I have done a lot of research, and I think I'm ready. I wanted to know if you would like me to be your caregiver?" I asked, trying to breathe afterwards.  Jin stared at me, his eyes wide and his mouth dropping open. He glanced over to Hoseok quickly and then back to myself, opening and closing his mouth.   
  
"Namjoon, are you really sure that is what you want?  You can be with me and enjoy Jinnie without that. It is a lot...like a lot.  I've never had one before." he said, glancing over at Hoseok nervously.   
  
"It's ok, he knows about Jinnie.  Don't worry, this is really what I want.  I even made a tentative rules list that we can narrow down and work on together.  It is a general one but we could change and adapt it to what you want and what would work best for us.  You don't have to answer now and you can think about it for a while, but I know what it means. You would be my baby and I would be your Daddy." I said, trying not to pause between those words.  Hoseok choked on his water and began coughing, making Jin blush furiously. He almost looked as though he was getting upset, which was the last thing I wanted.   
  
"I do want that, really." he mumbled softly, looking down.  I let go of his hand and cupped his cheek, making him look up at me.   
  
"Good.  Now stay right here, I got you something." I said, smiling as I leaned in and pecked him softly, a small smile gracing his luscious lips.   
  
"And don't feel self conscious around me, Jin.  I think the whole thing is pretty dang cute. I know I didn't really get to spend much time around Jinnie, but Namjoon explained it to me.  Namjoon is one of my best friends and I am an open and accepting person. Look, I know I can be a bit much sometimes, so if I ever do anything that bothers you or is offensive to you, please tell me." I could hear Hoseok say as I walked back to my room.   I grabbed the new blanket I got him, along with the slippers for now. I got him a lot more but I didn't want to overwhelm him.   
  
"Thank you Hoseok, I really appreciate that." Jin said, as I came back into the room.   
  
"So apparently, RJ has his own line of stuff." I grinned as I handed Jin his new RJ slippers and blanket.  His eyes widened as he gasped, a huge smile spreading on his face.   
  
"Ohmygosh! So cute!!" he almost squealed, grabbing the slippers and sliding them on his feet.  I fluffed the blanket up and covered him with it, making him giggle and snuggle against it.   
  
"It's pretty soft, isn't it?" I asked, walking toward the kitchen.   
  
"So so soft!  Thank you, I love it!" he replied, his voice starting to give away that he was slipping, if not had already completely slipped into headspace.  I grabbed one of the new juice boxes out of the fridge and brought it back over to him.   
  
"You like this kind of juice, right?" I asked, sitting down next to him.   
  
"Mhm! It so good! Hobi, want some?" Jinnie asked, looking over at Hoseok, who was wide eyed but positively beaming.   
  
"I'm good, but thank you." he smiled.   
  
"So, so you're really my daddy now?" Jinnie asked, looking at me hopefully.   
  
"If you want me to be, then yes." I said, fluffing up his hair.     
  
"Yay! Oh, and does that mean you're Uncle Hobi?" Jinnie asked, making Hoseok break out into a chuckle.   
  
"Sure, bud.  I'm Uncle Hobi.  Jesus, Joon this is what you meant?" he asked, looking over at me with a huge smile as Jinnie ran over and gave him a huge hug.   
  
"Hobi, meet Jinnie." I laughed as Jinnie got off of Hoseok and stood there, looking down at his feet, giggling at the RJ faces looking back up at him.   
  
"Oh! You wanna color Uncle Hobi?  Daddy got me all kinds of stuff!" he said, smiling.   
  
"Let's wait just a little bit for that, baby.  It's almost time for lunch and we don't want to have to clean everything up.  Do you want me to put on a movie for you until then?" I asked, as he nodded and pretty much dove back onto the couch, cuddling up under his blanket.  Whether this was planned or not, or Hoseok was ready or not, he was going to get a full dose of Jinnie today. Seeing how he was going to interact with him would answer something I wanted to ask him before the night was up.   
  
______________________________   
______________________________   
  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**~ Namjoon's POV ~**

"Jinnie, it's ok!" I said, as I tried to comfort a now crying little, standing next to me.

"Y-You not mad at me?" he asked, sniffling as he wiped the tears away.  

"Oh my God, I can't Joon." Hoseok said, clutching his chest.

"I'm not mad, I promise. I know it was just an accident.  I have accidents all the time.  It's just spilled juice, it's ok." I said, as he nodded slowly.

"I trying to be big and get my own...sorry Daddy." he mumbled, looking down as he played with his hands.

"It's alright baby, don't be upset.  I'm just going to clean this and then go change and rinse off so I'm not sticky, alright?  You go play with Uncle Hobi." I said, leaning my body away from him, so as not to get him messy and kissing his cheek.

"Come on Jinnie, why don't you show me your coloring books now." Hoseok said, giving Jinnie a big smile.  Jinnie gave him a shy little smile and nodded as he walked over to where they were kept.  I quickly cleaned up the mess and rushed back to my room and bathroom, stripping off my juice soaked clothes.  I rushed into the shower and washed down quickly, wrapping myself in a towel and going out into my room to get dressed again.  As I slipped some boxer briefs on, my door swung open, making me jump slightly.  Jinnie's face went bright red before he stared at the floor.

"Oh...uh...I...um....gonna get K-Koya." he said, chewing his lip.

"It's ok baby, you know where he is." I said, slipping some pants on.  He nodded and kept his face toward the floor, shuffling over to the bed and grabbing the stuffed koala off of the bed.

"K thanks." he said, starting to walk towards the door.

"Jinnie, did walking in on me like this embarrass you?" I asked, reaching for my shirt.  He nodded slightly as I pulled it over my head and down over my body.

"Daddy was...n-naked."he said, biting his lip. 

"I had a underwear on, it was fine.  If that embarrasses you, you can start knocking before you come in, and if I'm undressed, I will tell you so you can wait if you want." I said, walking over and gripping his chin, lifting his head.  He looked at me, his face still bright red nodded very quickly, looking away from my gaze.

"I...I l-like it." he almost whispered, his face turning even redder. 

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about, baby." I said softly, kissing his warm cheek. 

"O-Ok." he smiled, gripping Koya to him and giggling.

"Alright, now let's not be rude and keep Uncle Hobi waiting."I said as he grabbed my hand and I ushered him out of my room.  Hoseok was sitting there still coloring with a gigantic grin on his face as we came back out.

"See, Koya!" Jinnie said, sitting on the floor next to Hoseok.

"Oh he is nice!" Hoseok said as he beamed at Jinnie.

"You asked him to see him, didn't you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing my arms.

"No, never!" Hoseok giggled.

"Uncle Hobi, you not supposed to lie, that not nice." Jinnie said, coloring, making me burst out laughing.

"You are so right, Jinnie.  See Uncle Hobi, you should listen to Jinnie and behave yourself." I said, sitting behind them on the couch.

"You're right, I'm sorry Jinnie.  I shouldn't have lied." Hoseok said, a hint of amusement in his voice.  Just then, Jinnie jumped at the sound of his phone ringing in his pocket, making Hoseok laugh.  He fished it out and answered it full of animation.

"Taehyungieeee!!...I at Daddy's house. Yeah.  Here, talk with Uncle Hobi." Jin said, shoving the phone in Hoseok's hand.  Hoseok looked at the phone and at me, with wide eyes.

"Uh...hello?" Hoseok said, his face turning a shade of pink I hadn't seen it in a long time as Taehyung must have answered.   I sat there amused, hearing only Hobi's end of the conversation as he talked to Taehyung on the phone, his face seeming to turn a bit pinker until he finally hung up and handed the phone back to Jinnie.

"That was your friend, Taehyung?" Hoseok asked, as Jinnie nodded.

"Why so flustered?" I asked, as Jinnie stopped coloring and looking over at Hoseok.

"Have you heard the man's voice?? It is so deep and smooth and...delicious sounding." Hoseok said, making me laugh.

"No, I haven't actually.  He and Jimin are the two I haven't met yet, and I have plans to go meet them in a few days at Jimin's house." I said, running my hand back through my hair.

"TaeTae and Jiminie would love Uncle Hobi! Kookie too!" Jinnie said, making Hoseok's eyes widen slightly.

"You think so?" I asked Jinnie as he turned and nodded at me.

"They have no daddy either." he said, frowning.

"Wait, that deep voiced man I just heard is a little too?!" Hoseok asked, his voice getting about two octaves higher.

"Yeah, they are all three littles actually.  I had a chance to meet Kookie and he is adorable too.  Seeing two of them play together will melt your heart, truly." I said, smiling at Jinnie coloring with such concentration.

"Oh God I don't know if I could handle that then.   This one right here is frickin adorable." Hoseok said, making Jinnie giggle. 

"I think you would make a good caregiver, actually.  You have the personality for it." I replied, making him look up at me.

"You really think so?" He asked, looking at me quizzically.

"Yeah, really.  You are what made Jin slip into headspace the first time you met him.  He told me it is hard not to slip around you because of it." I replied, making Jinnie look up at Hoseok with a big smile.

"Uncle Hobi's really nice and silly." he giggled, making Hoseok break into a big grin.

"That's...that's pretty cool.  I would consider it! I mean, how could you not love this?" he asked, squeezing Jinnie's cheek and making him giggle in a high pitched squeal. 

"Kookie and Taetae really want a daddy or mommy." Jinnie said, his face going from giggly to a little more sad in an instant.  It made my heart swell to see him so concerned over his friends.  It made me continually realize how sweet he really was.

"Well, there you go Hoseok.  If you should decide to do it, there are two littles ready and willing to have caregiver, so you would just need to meet them to see if it was a good fit if you decide to do this." I said, smiling at him.

"I will think about it.  I definitely want to go home and do some research about it.  By the way Jinnie, do you have any pictures of the others on your phone?  I'm just curious." Hoseok asked, as Jinnie nodded and grabbed his phone.

  
"That one there is TaeTae, and Jiminie in the middle and over there!" Jinnie said, pointing to the different men on the screen. 

"That one right there is TaeTae?! The deep voiced man I just spoke with on the phone?!" Hobi asked, just about choking.

"Uh huh!  Here lookie!" Jinnie said, flipping through a couple more pictures.

 

  
"They are all frickin adorable!  My God in heaven, I think my heart stopped." Hoseok chuckled.

"Kookie is pretty damn adorable too." I said, smiling at the others in the picture.

"So Jinnie, why doesn't Jiminie want a daddy?  He is so cute too!" Hoseok said, grinning.  Jinnie's smile quickly fell as he put his phone down and picked up a crayon, huffing.

"Jiminie had a mommy, but she leaved him." Jinnie said, his voice so soft.  Damn, they really do get attached to their caregivers.

"That is a shame, I'm sorry to hear that.  I do have to think about it and do some research Jinnie, but if I decide to be a daddy, I promise I won't ever leave them, ok?" Hoseok said, fluffing Jinnie's hair.  He looked at Hoseok up and down and put his crayon down, putting his hand in the air.

"Pinky promise?" he asked, extending his pinky out.  Oh good lord I wanted to die from cuteness.

"I pinky promise." Hoseok chuckled, locking pinky fingers with Jinnie.

"OK!" he smiled, grinning happily.  I laughed and leaned over, kissing the top of Jinnie's head, unable to keep from giving him affection.  He had a pull on me unlike anything I had ever felt before.  I wasn't sure if he felt exactly the same thing I did, but I wanted to do anything in my power to keep him around, happy and smiling just like he was now.

______________________________  
______________________________

 


	15. Chapter 15

**~ Namjoon's POV ~**

"There is no reason to be so nervous, Namjoon!" Jin giggled as I stood there outside Jimin's apartment door, letting out a slow breath.

"I know, I just...I can't help it.  They are your closest friends and I just want to make sure that I have their approval too." I said, straightening my shirt.

"You met Jungkook and Kookie and it went just fine.  Don't worry, babe! It will be fine, promise." Jin said, pecking me on the cheek, right before the door swung open.

"Jin hyung!  OH! and the famous Namjoon!  I am so happy to finally meet you!" Jimin said, practically yanking me into a hug.  I looked at Jin nervously as he released me, making Jin giggle.

"Go easy, Jimin, he's nervous as hell." Jin smiled as I shoved my hands in my pockets.

"It's nice to finally meet you too Jimin." I replied as Jimin smiled so large and bright, it couldn't help but make me smile in return.

"TAEHYUNG! JUNGKOOK! NAMJOON AND JIN HYUNG ARE HERE!" Jimin shouted as he stepped back into the house, ushering us in.  We heard footsteps rumble through the house and both figures appeared around the corner.

"Good to see you again, Namjoon!" Jungkook grinned, his smile making me chuckle.

"You too, Jungkook.  And you must be Taehyung?" I asked, extending out my hand.

"That would be me!  It's about time we get to finally meet you!  Jin hyung never shuts up about you." Taehyung grinned, making Jin give him a slightly dirty look.

"Come on in to the living room and have a seat!" Jimin said, almost pushing us onto the couch.

"Ok so spill, who is this Hoseok guy?"Taehyung said, narrowing his eyes at me and making Jin laugh.

"Jeez Tae, give him some time to breathe." Jin replied.

"I'm sorry, that was rude.  I have never had a caregiver and I really REALLY want one, and when you said he decided that he would do it, I just want to know everything.  He sounded really nice when I talked to him on the phone." Taehyung said, looking embarrassed.

"He is." Jin replied with a smile.

"Ok, and he knows the whole "boyfriend" thing that you two do is not normal for that kind of relationship, right?  Like there is nothing wrong with becoming boyfriends, but that is not what we are expecting out of caregivers." Jungkook said, looking at me through serious eyes, but I could see the caution in them.

"Yes, he knows.  He said it would strictly be a caregiver position." I said, giving him a reassuring smile.

"You don't even know if he's gay, Jungkook! Sheesh!" Jimin laughed, crossing his legs.

"I-Is he?" Taehyung asked, biting his lip.

"He's pansexual, actually." I responded, making them both look at each other.

"Junkookie here is bisexual!" Jimin replied, making Jungkook elbow him.

"My friend Yoongi is too, actually." I replied, making Jin look over at me.

"I still haven't met Yoongi yet!" Jin pouted, making me chuckle.

"You will soon.  He is a music producer and he works from home a lot, but lately he has been working his ass off with a very picky artist and she makes him pissed off a lot.  We give him his space to concentrate when that happens because he can't tend to enjoy himself otherwise." I said, holding Jin's hand. He blushed and looked down for a second, making me want to just grab him and kiss him but I simply squeezed his hand and smiled at him.  I mainly observed as they all began animated conversation about one subject or another and found myself lost in observation until someone would ask me a question. The time flew, minutes turning into hours and many laughs and smiles later, Jin cleared his throat and looked at the guys.

"Do you think you would be willing to let Namjoon meet your littles?" Jin said, looking at Jimin and Taehyung.  Both of their eyes went wide as they exchanged glances.

"I-I don't know, hyung." Taehyung said, biting his lip.

"I don't know if I'm quite ready.  I would have to see how you interact with Jinnie.  While I believe everything he has told us, just call it being cautious." Jimin said, giving me a sad smile.

"I understand completely guys, I take no offense." I smiled, making Jimin seem a little more at ease.

"I mean, I can go into headspace if you want!  I don't mind." Jin grinned, looking over at me.

"Fuck, if you guys won't I will!  I have been dying to go into headspace for days now." Jungkook said, looking between the two of them.

"I swear I don't mind.  You guys do only what makes you comfortable." I said, as they all looked at one another.  

"Alright, I'll put on some cartoons to ease you in." Jimin said, turning on the tv.  As soon as the sound of cartoons flooded the room, all of their heads turned toward the tv.

"Do you want to borrow Chimmy?" Jimin asked, looking at Jin.  Jin nodded and smiled as Jimin got up off of the couch and walked toward a hallway.  The others seemed to sit around nervously as Jimin brought out a yellow stuffie with a white puppy face.

"Chimmy!" Jinnie said, as he cuddled the stuffie into his arms.  

"Did he just slip that quickly??" Taehyung asked, looking back over at Jin.

"It hasn't been taking much time whenever I have been with him.  Why, is that not normal?" I asked, as Jinnie cuddled into me.

"I mean, it can be but usually it would take him longer than that.  He really must be comfortable being in headspace around you." Jimin said as he sat back on the other side of Jinnie.

"You gots to meet Uncle Hobi! He's gonna like you! He turned all pink when he heared Taehyungie's voice!" Jinnie giggled, making Taehyung turn red.

"Did he really?" Taehyung blushed, biting his lip.

"He did.  He said you were all adorable or cute."I laughed, making them all turn pink.

"H-How did he see us?" Jungkook asked, looking nervous.

"I showed him pictures on my phone!" Jinnie smiled, laying his head on my shoulder.  

"Yeah, he did.  That was funny to see his reaction though when Jinnie handed him the phone to talk to you." I laughed, making Jinnie giggle and Taehyung turn redder still.

"Kookie, play with meeee." Jinnie said in  a slightly whiny voice, making Jungkook scrunch his face up.

"Don't pressure him now, Jinnie.  If he wants to play with you, he will.  And I mean it, Jin told me how you guys had to rotate out with one of you staying out of headspace all the time, so whoever wants to go into headspace, I'm fine with it." I said, as Jungkook nodded.  He got up from the floor and walked back to the back, to do what I wasn't sure, but in the midst of listening to Jinnie tell a story, Jungkook came rushing out of the back and pretty much dive bombed Jinnie.

"Jinnie, what we gonna play?" Kookie asked, half on me, half on Jinnie.

"Playdough?" He asked, making Kookie nod quickly and them both take off to the back again.

"Jinnie, will you please bring it out here so we can all still hang out together?" Jimin asked, looking a tad sad.

"Mhm!" Jinnie nodded as he and Kookie took off giggling to the back.  We sat there a bit quietly for a minute until we heard a crash, followed by a squeal.

"Daddyyyyyyy!" Jinnie cried from the room as Jimin and I both jumped up and I rushed to the back.  I walked in to see Jinnie on the floor and some boxes around and on top of him, while Jungkook look strained, pushing a shelf back up.  I rushed over and helped him push the shelf back against the wall and he stood there looking guilty.

"Jinnie, are you ok?" I asked, squatting down as Jimin walked over to Kookie.

"We tried to get the playdough but it falled down." Kookie said, sniffling.

"It's alright bud." Jimin said, giving him a hug.

"Jinnie, where does it hurt?" I asked the whimpering little as he wiped his eyes.

 "Here." he pointed to a spot on his leg, which I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, then a spot on his arm and he gasped when he realized it was bleeding.

"Oh no!" Kookie cried, as Jinnie's whimpers increased.

"Shhhh, I'll make it all better.  Come on, up and we will go take care of it baby." I said, standing up. I pulled him to a stand as he whimpered, looking down at his leg.

"I sorry, Jinnie!" Kookie whimpered.

"He's ok, Kookie.  It wasn't your fault, accidents happen.  Jimin, do you have a first aid kit?" I asked, as I let Jinnie hug into me and patted his back.

"Yeah, let me get it out. Follow me." he said as he took Kookie's hand and led him out of the room.

"Come on baby, let's fix you right up." I said, pecking his cheek.  We followed Jimin into a hall bathroom, Taehyung peeking in.

"Everything ok?  Jinnie! Y-You're bleeding!" Taehyung exclaimed, pointing to his arm, making Jinnie whimper and cry.

"He's ok, Taehyung, just a little scrape is all.  Here Jinnie, can you sit up on the counter for me?" I asked as he wiped his eyes with the back of his fist.  He nodded and slipped up onto the counter as I looked over the wound, which really was nothing more than a superficial scratch.

"It hurts." he whimpered, making me feel bad for his pitiful little self.  

"Well, I will have it all better in no time, just you watch." I said, kissing his forehead.  I held his arm and gently started disinfecting it, making him whimper and whine, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and crying for a brief second.  I then puckered my lips and blew on it softly, making him sniffle and stop crying almost immediately. I then dabbed just a little antibacterial ointment on it and then covered it with a cartoon band aid.  I kissed over the bandaid gently and then gave him a soft smile, wiping the remnants of tears off of his cheeks.

"All better now?" I asked, searching his face.

"Almost." he smiled shyly, making me grin. I cupped his cheeks and pulled him forward slightly, placing a slight lingering peck on his lips, making him blush.

"How about now?" I asked, making him giggle and nod.

"All better, Daddy." he smiled, making me melt on the inside.

"I want a daddy." I heard a deep voice say from the doorway.  Taetae must have slipped and it pulled at my heart to hear him say that, his voice dejected like it was.

"Well, don't worry TaeTae.  I have a feeling that you and Uncle Hobi will get along great.  Now why don't we all go out to the living room, I will get the playdough this time, and maybe we can see if Jimin has any chocolate milk.  Sound good?" I asked, giving Jinnie my hand as he slid off of the counter, his height basically remaining the same.

"Yay!" Jinnie giggled, rushing past us all and making me shake my head.

"You are good with him...like really good.  I am impressed and happy to see that." Jimin said with a smile as we all headed out.  I let out a slow breath of relief knowing I had his approval. Now I just hoped we could keep track of all 3 littles, and he wouldn't change his mind.

________________________________________  
________________________________________

 


	16. Chapter 16

**~ Namjoon's POV ~**

"Here Kookie, you can have red." TaeTae smiled, sliding him the container full of playdough.  They had been at it for a while, but between that and the cartoons, they were happy as they could possibly be.  

"Thank you TaeTae!" Kookie said, giving him a big grin.  I noticed Jimin chewing on his lip and fidgeting with his hands quite a bit, looking rather distressed.

"Jimin, are you sure you are ok?  You can go into headspace, I promise it will be ok." I said, giving him a small smile.  

"As much as I want to, I can't let myself.  It's habit, and we have all been through some pretty hard stuff.  I just have trouble trusting someone I don't know very well in headspace.  I mean no offense, so please don't be offended by me saying that. You are very nice, and amazing with Jinnie." Jimin said, giving me a kind smile at the end.

"I am not offended in the slightest.  I can't imagine the amount of trust it takes to let go and to show one of the most intimate parts of yourself." I said, as he nodded slightly.

"Yeah, it is a bit hard for me sometimes.  The last person I trusted to be little around besides these three...she uh kinda walked out on me and I still don't know why.  I mean, I have a good idea, but she didn't even say goodbye or anything. It really sucked." he said, his voice getting sad.

"I'm so sorry she did that to you, Jimin.  You deserve much better than that. At least if you happen to be little around me ever, you don't have to worry about that.  I'm here for the long haul or I wouldn't have asked to be Jinnie's caregiver. I know what a big responsibility it is, and how quickly the bond can form between little and caregiver." I said, trying to offer him a little bit of comfort.

"I am glad you understand it, because I'm not going to lie to you, Jinnie is pretty attached to you already.  When he is not with you and he happens to go into headspace, you are all he talks about. And with you being boyfriends, that bond is going to be even stronger than ever.  I know you guys are just starting out, but please, don't take this lightly. Because even if you don't work out as a couple, unless Jinnie somehow severs that bond, which is not easily done, you could really damage him." Jimin said, chewing his lip.

"Thank you for telling me these things.  I mean, I don't plan on going anywhere, and I care about him so much.  I will not take this lightly, I promise. He has already been through so much in the short time I've known him.  To think that I could add to it, makes me physically hurt." I said, feeling my chest ache at the thought of the poor, pitiful looking Jin that stumbled into the store that day.

"I believe you.  Even his ex didn't do the things you do for him, and they were together for a long time.  Thank you for treating him so kindly." Jimin smiled, making me smile back at him.

"Daddy, look! I made a kitty!" Jinnie said, holding up a playdough animal that roughly resembled a cat.

"Wow, that looks great!  Did you make that for me?" I asked as he nodded, giggling slightly with a bright smile.

"Jiminie...oops, Jimin I maded you a puppy!" TaeTae said, showing him the playdough figure he was in the middle of making.

"That is so great, TaeTae!! You did awesome, I love it!" Jimin smiled, as I noticed him slightly tense.

"Jimin, come play! Pretty please?" Kookie asked, making his eyes bigger than I thought possible.  Jeez, they were hard to say no to. Jimin looked over at me and back to Kookie, chewing on his lip.

"Go ahead.  If you slip, you obviously feel comfortable enough around me to go into headspace.  If you don't, at least they will be happy." I suggested with a shrug. He let out a slow breath and nodded, getting on the floor with the other three.  I silently observed them playing together, Jimin managing not to slip and enjoy their company. A little bit later, however, things started to change. I noticed his speech starting to become more like those of his friends and he became a lot more giggly.  It made me feel so happy and lucky to be a part of this. I realized that some people would find it odd, or off-putting, but I couldn't help but be thankful they were willing to let me into it. After watching them for just a little while, I had an idea that I needed to run by Jimin, but I'm sure Jiminie would give me an answer.

"Hey Jiminie, what would you think if Jinnie's Uncle Hobi stopped by.  Would that be ok?" I asked, making Jinnie's eyes light up.

"Oh pretty please?  Uncle Hobi's the best!" Jinnie smiled, as Jimin looked up at me and gave me a subtle nod.  Jinnie let out a little squeal as I pulled my phone out of my pocket, talking excitedly to the other littles.

_"What's up, Joon?"_

"Hey Hoseok, what are you up to right now?" I asked as the others began giggling.

_"I just got done with work, about to head home.  Why, what's up?"_

"I am currently at Jimin's apartment with four littles right now, two of which are looking for a caregiver.  Did you want to come over here and meet TaeTae and Kookie?" I asked, hearing him let out a slow breath.

_"I am as ready now as I will ever be, so I guess I can, sure."_

"Alright, I will text you his address.  See you soon." I said, hanging up and quickly texting him Jimin's address.

"Uncle Hobi's comin'?" Jinnie asked, making me chuckle.

"Yes, he is on his way now." I replied.

"Yay! Thank you, Daddy!" Jinnie smiled, rushing up to me and giving me a big hug.

"You're welcome, baby.  I didn't' realize you liked Uncle Hobi this much." I laughed, fluffing up his hair.

"I want Kookie and TaeTae to have a daddy." Jinnie said, making my heart melt.  

"You are the sweetest, do you know that?" I said, cupping his cheeks and bringing his face close to mine so I could peck him repeatedly, making him giggle. The other three watched us, their faces all a little sullen, making me feel bad.  

"I know what else will make everyone here smile...how about I order pizza?" I said, making the rest of them gasp and big grins come across every one of their faces.

"We gets pizza!" Taetae said, wiggling back and forth.

"Thank you Uncle Joonie!" Kookie said, making me smirk.  

"You boys have been very good, so you deserve it." I said, making them nod.  They were all chatting and giggling as a new cartoon came on, earning excitement and them all singing the theme song.  By time the episode was winding down, a knock at the door made me get up from my seat on the couch. I opened the front door to see Hoseok standing there with the pizza boxes and a smile on his face.

"Hiya!" He grinned as I backed up and let him in the house.

"You brought pizza?" I asked as I led him to the kitchen.

"Nah, I intercepted the delivery guy and went ahead and grabbed it." he smiled as he put the boxes down.

"Thanks for that!  Now are you ready? Cause they certainly are." I said, giving him a small smirk.

"I guess I'm as ready as I can ever be." he sighed, looking a little nervous.

"Don't be too nervous, man. They are all sweethearts, really.   GUYS, PIZZA IS HERE!" I shouted. Hoseok shifted nervously from foot to foot as we heard squeals and thunderous footsteps.  Moments later the four littles rushed into the kitchen, all immediately coming to a halt when they saw Hoseok standing there.

"Uncle Hobi!" Jinnie squealed and ran up to him, enveloping him in a big hug.

"Hey buddy, it's good to see you again!  You want to introduce me to your friends?" Hoseok asked, swallowing hard.

"That's Kookie, and Jiminie, and TaeTae!" Jinnie said, pointing to all his different friends.  Kookie gave him a big wave, but TaeTae just stood there smiling with pink dusting his cheeks. Jiminie on the other hand, hid behind the other two slightly, chewing on his lip.

"Here, let's get you all some pizza." I said, getting out some paper plates.  Hoseok helped me get out slices for everyone as Kookie walked over to him and tapped his arm.

"Oh! Hi Kookie." Hoseok said, giving him a large smile.

"H-Hi.  So you wants to be a daddy?" he asked, his eyes looking bigger than I had seen them.

"I hope to.  If you guys feel comfortable with me, then I would be happy to." Hoseok replied, making Kookie grin even bigger.  We all went out to the living room and Hoseok and I spent some time with all four littles, Hoseok observing them but trying to make them feel comfortable.  Jiminie was the only one who stayed back a little bit, a little more cautious of Hobi, but still getting the giggles when he would do something silly or very animated.  At one point they all had passed out on the floor except for Jinnie who wanted to cuddle with me and had fallen asleep on top of me, straddling my lap and his head tucked in the nook of my neck.  

"So what do you think?" I said, keeping my tone as quiet as possible.

"They are all super sweet and adorable.  I would be happy to take on Kookie and TaeTae both, if they want.  They seem pretty inseparable anyway." Hoseok whispered. Before I could respond, whimpers were heard coming from the floor.  I couldn't turn my head all the way to see who it was with Jin being on my lap the way he was.

"Who is that?" I whispered.   

"I...I think it's TaeTae. I see his back shuddering." Hoseok whispered back.  

"Well, do something man.  Time to step it up and put on the daddy pants." I grinned.

"Daddy pants?  I think that is the weirdest thing you have ever said to me, Joon."Hoseok said, shifting and leaning forward slightly.

"Just check on him." I whispered, motioning my head in that direction.  Hoseok sighed and wiped his hands on his jeans before clearing his throat.

"TaeTae, are you ok buddy?" he asked, biting his lip.  There was silence for a brief moment before TaeTae sat up and turned to look at Hoseok, tears dripping down his cheeks.

"I has a bad dream." he sniffled, clutching at his shirt.

"Aw, you're ok.  Come here." Hoseok replied, waving him over.  TaeTae blushed and stood up, walking over and sat on the couch next to Hobi.

"I scared." he said, sniffling and wiping his eyes.  

"Y-You want me to cuddle with you like Jinnie is cuddling with Namjoon?" Hoseok asked, his voice very soft.  I could see the nervousness in him, but he must have made Taehyung feel at ease.

"Yes please." he sniffled, wiping his eyes.  Hoseok sat back on the couch and TaeTae immediately straddled him, making Hoseok let out a slow breath.  Tae nuzzled into his neck, still sniffling slightly as he patted his back. He shushed him and patted and rubbed his back until TaeTae eventually fell asleep.

"Alright Joon, you got me.  I'm hooked." Hoseok said, holding TaeTae gently.

"Oh you just wait...you just wait." I smiled, giving a quick peck to the side of Jinnie's head.

___________________________  
___________________________

 


	17. Chapter 17

~Jin's POV~   
  
"Joon...oh God, you're going to kill me." I said, feeling every ounce of my being on fire.  His lips and teeth grazed the side of my neck as his deep voice hummed in response.   
  
"You're so hot, do you know that?" he said, his voice husky.   
  
"You're the hot one.  I can't take it anymore." I groaned as he lowered himself onto me.  We began making out heavily, his lips parting mine and his tongue flicking mine gently.   
  
"You intoxicate me, Jin.  Everything about you, it's like I can't get enough." he said, his hands running up and down my body.   
  
"You drive me crazy! I want to be touched by you, all the time.  You mmmnnn..." I trailed off, as he latched on to a spot on my neck, sending all my nerves on fire.    
  
"God, Seokjin." he growled into my neck.   
  
"Mmmm N-Namjoon, as much as I want to continue this, I h-have to get up early." I said, swallowing hard after.  I felt him still and let out a slow breath of air before looking at me with a soft smile.   
  
"Why do you have to get up so early, babe?" he asked, cupping my cheek and running his thumb back and forth over it.   
  
"I have the early shift at the cafe, but GOD I don't want to. I would rather stay up late with you." I almost whined, leaning onto him.   
  
"Actually I wanted to propose something to you." he said, giving me a nervous smile.   
  
"What is that?"I asked, biting my lip.   
  
"Ok, so this is no pressure at all but, I have been thinking a lot.  What would you say if I offered to have you move in here?" he said, making my mouth drop open.   
  
"I...I mean wow...I..." I trailed off not knowing quite what to say at the moment.   
  
"I know it might be shocking because we have only been together a little over a month now, but I've been thinking a lot about it and I'm dead serious.  I have quit the convenient store, and I'm making plenty of money working from home, so you wouldn't have to work anymore. You could drift in and out of headspace as often as you wanted, all your little stuff would be here so you wouldn't have to tote around a backpack, and you could be free to do whatever you desired." he replied, smiling softly at me.   
  
"That is insanely tempting....but would you be mad if I said I needed to think about it?" I asked, feeling nervous.   
  
"Of course not.  You take as much time as you need to." he replied, giving me a soft kiss on the cheek.  I had really lucked out with him and as ready as I was to be with him all the time, something inside me held me back.   
  
*********   
  
"Seokjin!  Where is Mr. Min's order?" my manager barked at me, making me shift nervously as I was gathering together some of the pastries.   
  
"I-I'm sorry, I'm working on it.  A few of them got baked a little too long and had dried out.  I'm almost finished." I said, rushing to try to finish the order.  Trying to meticulously ice little flower designs in a rush, was not easy.   
  
"Well hurry it up!  We don't want to keep him waiting.  He is a steady customer and his company orders a great deal from us.  The last thing we want to do is anger him and lose his business, got it?" my manager shouted back.   
  
"Y-Yes sir." I said, feeling beads of sweat form on my forehead.  Mr. Min had never been unkind to any of the staff here, so I don't know if he was known for having a short temper and they just kept it at bay or what, but my manager was always the one to bring him the orders.   Just as I was working on the last set of pastries, I heard my manager greet him.    
  
"I'm so sorry, but your order is almost ready.  One of our staff saw that some of the pastries were overbaked and decided to make fresh ones.  It shall be ready in just a moment." my manager said, obviously in the most kiss-ass tone he could possibly take on.   
  
"No worry Mr. Lee, your bakery has always been very accommodating.  In fact, these aren't even for me. I get them for a very picky artist I am working with, and these magical pastries of yours seem to calm her down and shut her up.  So trust me, it's worth the wait." he chuckled in his deep voice.    
  
"I am flattered, Mr. Min. Thank you for your gracious compliments.  Seokjin, how are those pastries coming?" I heard him shout back to me.  I finished the last flower and placed them all in the pastry box, letting out a slow breath.  I felt nervous bringing it up front since I didn't usually interact with the customers. I brought the box and placed it on the counter, bowing deeply as I chewed my lip.   
  
"I a-apologize for the delay, Mr. Min." I said, barely glancing up at him.  He was thinner, handsome, and it made the preconceived ideas I had about him melt away when he gave me a gummy smile.   
  
"You're Seokjin!" he said, holding the box. I looked up at him quizzically and nodded slowly.   
  
"Yes sir, Kim Seokjin." I said, wondering where he was going.   
  
"No, I mean you are Namjoon's Seokjin, I've seen your picture with him.  I've heard all about you, and it's nice to finally meet you." He replied, making me feel startled.   
  
"Oh...I didn't know you were acquainted with Namjoon.  I'm sorry, Mr.Min, I'm afraid I haven't heard him mention you..." I trailed off, feeling extremely nervous.   
  
"He probably hasn't spoken much about me lately, I've been so busy.  My name is Yoongi, by the way." he replied, extending out a hand.   
  
"Oh, you're Yoongi!  Ok, I take it back, Namjoon has told me a lot about you.  He keeps wanting to introduce us, but he said you are very busy and stressed." I said, shaking his hand and giving him a big smile.  I don't know why Namjoon was so nervous about us meeting, he was very nice.   
  
"Yes, well thankfully I only have about another week and I am done with this client so my schedule should open up dramatically.  She takes up way too much of my time and I can't stand the bitch." he said, rolling his eyes and making me giggle.   
  
"I am so glad I finally got to meet you!" I replied, as my manager stood there wide eyed, watching the exchange between the two of us.   
  
"Same here.  I will give Namjoon a call once I finish with this client and we will have to meet in a more social setting. Maybe I could invite you both to my house." he said, giving me a kind smile.   
  
"That would be lovely." I replied, feeling so much more at ease now that I knew that the one friend of Namjoon's I was truly nervous to meet was so kind.   
  
"Sounds good.  Well, I better not stay any longer, because God forbid I keep that bitch waiting.  I'll see you around Seokjin." he said, giving me a wave before backing up towards the door.   
  
"Goodbye, Yoongi!" I called, making my manager glare at me.  No sooner did Yoongi leave that I began getting chastised for being too friendly with him.  He spent the rest of my shift being short with me and overly critical. It sure made Namjoon's offer to not  have to do this anymore seem a lot more tempting.   
  
******   
  
"You seem tired, are you sure you are up for hanging out?" Taehyung asked, as I finished yawning.   
  
"Oh, it's ok, I just had the early shift this morning." I said, rubbing my eye a bit.   
  
"That manager of yours wants to run you ragged I swear." Jungkook said, rolling his eyes.   
  
"Yeah, he seems to be not so happy with me lately, and I don't know what I've done.  He usually was so kind and it seems like ever since I broke up with Himchan and started dating Namjoon, he's been particularly cruel to me.  Maybe he doesn't like seeing me this happy, I don't know. It sure makes work a lot more difficult." I sighed.   
  
"We need to get you out of there." Jimin said, giving me a sad smile.   
  
"It's funny you should say that, because I have had something come up that would allow me to get out, but it's a big decision." I said, thinking about Namjoon's offer.   
  
"Really, what is it?" Jungkook asked, looking intrigued.   
  
"Namjoon offered me to move in with him.  He said I wouldn't have to work anymore if I did unless I wanted to." I replied, playing with my hands.   
  
"Hyung, as much as I like Namjoon, don't you think it's too soon?" Jimin asked, his voice soft.   
  
"I agree.  I know he has made you insanely happy, and you are in the best place you have ever been, however it might not be a good idea." Taehyung said, looking worried.   
  
"I say go for it." Jungkook shrugged.   
  
"What?  Really?" I asked, crinkling my forehead up in confusion at his support of the idea.   
  
"Why not?  He is what makes you happy.  You are over there all the time anyway, and when you are little, you talk about him non-stop.  As much as I would miss having you here with me, being with him is what truly makes you happy. So I say go for it." Jungkook smiled, making me feel so much more at ease.   
  
"You really think so?" I asked, feeling more excited at the prospect.   
  
"I do." he replied, giving me a pat on the back.   
  
"Of course, if that is what you decide, we will support you no matter what." Jimin smiled, making me feel even better about it.  Deep down, that is what I wanted anyway, but now knowing I had the support of my friends cemented it for me. I was going to move in with Namjoon.   
  
_________________________________   
_________________________________   
  
  



	18. Chapter 18

**~Namjoon's POV~**

"Alright guys, now what is the rule?" I asked as I parked the car.

"Stay together and stay where you can see us." Jinnie said, smiling over at Jiminie.  

"Right.  Now if you feel scared or uncomfortable at any time, you just let me know, ok?" I asked, looking back and forth between the two.

"Ok." Jiminie said, unbuckling his seatbelt.  

"Let's go on the swings first!" Jinnie said, unbuckling and opening his car door.

"I'll race you there!" Jiminie said as he shoved his door open in a hurry.  They both took of running to the swingset, making me chuckle and shake my head.  I decided to let them both have a playdate at the park to cheer Jimin up a little bit.  Taehyung and Jungkook had both been over Hoseok's a lot and I think Jimin was beginning to feel left out.  Hoseok had decided to take on both of the littles, but Jungkook declined and said that as long as we all promised to let him be little around us when he came over, he just wanted Taehyung to have a caregiver.  I smiled as I sat on the bench near the path, watching the boys swing and giggle and talk all kinds of nonsense. I watched them for a while, observing their differences in headspace when my phone rang.

"Hello?"I asked, ready for the deep voice on the other end to greet me.

_"What's up Joon?"_

"Not too much.  Are you finally finished with that client, Yoongi?" I asked, crossing my legs.

" _I am, as a matter of fact.  Thank God too, because she was such an annoying bitch."_

"I bet so! I haven't seen you that put out over work in a long time." I replied, hearing him scoff.

_"Yeah, it was a real pain.  But now, my schedule has opened up and....are you at the park?"_

"What?  Yeah, why?" I asked, confused at his sudden switch of subject.

_"I think I see you.  You are on the park bench by the playground, right?"_

"The hell? Yeah, where are you?" I asked, looking around.  It was then that I saw him in the distance, walking my way on the path.  Fuck! He didn't know about Jin being a little yet, and this was not the way I wanted him to find out.

" _I'll be right there."_

He hung up and headed my way, hands in his pockets as he strolled over and sat next to me.

"What are you doing out?" I asked, shifting a little nervously.

"I figured it would be nice to get outside with the few nice days we have left before it starts getting hot out.  Besides, I've been cooped up in the house for what feels like months. What are you doing here? Wait, is that Seokjin?" he asked, looking out and his eyes locking on the swings.

"Yeah, Jin is just blowing off some steam with a friend of his." I said, hoping he would leave it at that.

"Is that his friend?!" he asked, staring at Jimin intensely.

"Yeah, that is Jimin." I replied, smirking at I saw him swallow.

"Ok, you have got to introduce me to him.  He is the most gorgeous being I have ever laid eyes upon.  No joke." he said, licking his lips.

"Alright, should get together sometime." I said, chuckling at his reaction.

"No, like I want to meet this guy.  Can you introduce us? Jesus, he looks like an angel." Yoongi said, biting his lip.

"I mean, now might not be the best time since he is distracted with Jin and all." I said, swallowing nervously.  

"Oh come on, please?" he asked, looking genuinely desperate.  

"Alright, wait here and I will go get them." I said, standing up and clearing my throat.  I walked over to the swings and Jinnie grinned at me kicking his feet.

"Push me, daddy!" he said, his giggle ringing out as he kicked his feet a few more times.

"Actually, I need you both to look at me right now, ok?  You see that man over there on the bench? That is daddy's friend, Yoongi." I said, pointing in that direction.  Jinnie's face dropped immediately, stopping swinging.

"Y-Yoongi?" he asked, looking terrified for a moment.

"Yeah, the one you met at the bakery last week.  He saw you from afar and wanted to meet Jimin." I said, biting my lip. I could see from his face, Jin had fallen out of headspace and stood up, walking to me.

"I...uh...l-let me try to get him out of headspace." Jin said quietly.  

"I no wanna be big." Jiminie frowned, crossing his arms.

"I know, but we can be little again later.  Right now, one of Uncle Namjoon's friends wants to meet you.  You really want him to know you are little?" Jin asked, making Jiminie's eyes, get big for a moment before he looked panicked.

"N-No.  Please, no." he said, breathing a little heavily.

"Hey, it's ok.  You can stay over here for a minute if you need to compose yourself.  He is very nice, Jiminie." Jin said, grabbing Jimin's hands. Jimin nodded and closed his eyes as he took a few deep, shaky breaths.

"Just let me know when you are ready." I said, as he gave me a little nod.  We all walked over to where Yoongi was waiting, looking nervous as could be.

"It's good to see you again, Yoongi!" Jin said, giving him a big smile.

"You too!  And, this is...Jimin, right?" he asked, giving Jimin a gummy grin.  Jimin turned pink and nodded biting on his lip.

"Yes, I-I'm Jiminie...uh...Jimin." he said, clearing his throat and looking so incredibly nervous.  I could see he was close to tears but you wouldn't know it from the smile he gave Yoongi.        

"It's a pleasure to meet you." he said, extending his hand to Jimin.  Jimin shook it shyly and cleared his throat again, looking around before his eyes settled on Yoongi's.

"I was thinking about inviting Yoongi hyung to dinner. " I replied, making Yoongi's head whip in my direction.

"Really?  I mean, I don't want to impose or ruin your plans or anything." he said, sounding more nervous than I had ever heard him.  

"That could be fun!  We have spent a lot of time around Hoseok, so it would be nice to get to spend more time around you." Jin said, giving him a grin.

"Great! I will go home and take care of a couple things and then head over whenever you are ready.  Does that sound ok?" he asked, looking at me.

"Of course, just let me know when you are on your way." I said, as he gave me a big smile.

"Sounds perfect! I look forward to seeing you all this evening." he replied as we split ways. Jin and Jimin looked at me nervously as I gave them both reassuring smiles.

"Don't worry, it will all be fine." I said, making them both nod.  I just hoped that if somehow Jinnie or Jiminie did make an appearance, Yoongi would be ok with it.

*****

"Are you sure everything will be ok?" Jimin asked, biting his lip.

"Jimin, he is infatuated with you. He saw you from the distance and you are the reason he probably wants to come to dinner." I said, snickering as I set the table.

"I mean, he is really good looking...I mean insanely good looking.  He is hot as fuck." Jimin whined, making me laugh.

"Ooooh are we playing cupid tonight?" Jin asked, giggling at Jimin's reaction.

"Don't you dare." Jimin said, giving him a sidewards glance. He jumped as we heard a knock on the door, signaling Yoongi's arrival.   I opened the door and let Yoongi in, hearing Jimin and Jin whispering something from the living room.

"I brought some wine." Yoongi said, lifting up the large bottle.

"Oh, wine sounds good!" Jin said, smiling.  Come to think of it, I had never been around Jin while he was drinking, so this should be interesting.

"I can pour everyone a glass if you would like." I said, taking the bottle from Yoongi.

"Yes, please." Jimin said, smiling and blushing slightly as he looked at Yoongi, who had not stopped staring at him from the moment he walked in.  I went to the kitchen and got out the wine glasses as I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist.

"Mmm, that is a nice surprise." I said as I put the wine bottle against the counter and relaxed back into his hold.  

"I'm so glad I am finally getting to spend some time with Yoongi.  He doesn't know about me being a little though, does he?" he asked, his lips dangerously close to my neck as I opened the bottle of wine.

"He doesn't yet.  I haven't told him because I wanted him to meet you and spend time around you first.  But if you wind up slipping, then he will find out that way. Don't worry, baby, I'm sure it will all be fine." I said as I began pouring.

"Mkay. Thank you Namjoon." he said, resting his head against me.

"Of course.  Now, do you think we need to play matchmaker with Jimin and Yoongi?" I asked, making Jin chuckle behind me.

"I haven't seen him this nervous and giggly around someone in a while.  If his little bit of feisty personality comes out, you know he is pulling out the big guns." Jin said, making me chuckle.

"Well, I guess we will keep an eye out for that." I said, pouring the wine and turning to face Jin.  He placed a sweet kiss on my lips before taking two of the wine glasses. All I could think, was that this evening would certainly prove to be interesting.  

______________________________  
______________________________

 


	19. Chapter 19

**~Namjoon's POV~**

"Shut up, I did not say that!" Jimin laughed as Jin laughed hard, making Yoongi let out a laugh of his own.

"Alright, alright.  Oh shit, we've already gone through four bottles?" Yoongi chuckled, looking at the now empty wine bottles sitting around.

"Mhmm, I've got more if we want it." I said, motioning to the kitchen.  

"Nah, I'm good.  I'm just the perfect amount of buzzed.  The perfect amount for me to feel brave enough to ask you if you'd like to go to dinner with me, Jimin." he replied as he picked his feet up and rested them on the coffee table.

"Wait, what?" Jimin asked, his eyes going wide.

"You are a truly captivating person, and I would love to take you out on a date.  Surely you noticed that I've been flirting with you all night." Yoongi smiled.

"Well...I thought maybe you were but... ok sure, why not?  That sounds nice." Jimin smiled.

"I hate to interrupt this awesome moment, but I have got to go." Jin laughed, getting up from the couch and heading to the bathroom.  As he did, a low rumble of thunder was heard overhead.

"Ah shit, they said it was supposed to storm tonight. I was hoping they were wrong." Yoongi grumbled.  I noticed Jimin shift nervously in his seat as he began worrying his hands.

"Jin's room isn't quite put together yet from moving, but if you want to sleep on the pull out couch with me, you can stay the night.  Jimin and Jin are going to take my room." I suggested with a shrug.

"Sure, why the hell not?  Probably shouldn't drive after this much wine anyway." he chuckled.

"Uh, you wouldn't have been driving home, I would have made sure of that." I said, shaking my head.  Another crash of thunder rumbled overhead, making Jimin almost whimper. Oh fuck, if he was reacting this way, I was afraid to see how Jin was.  I excused myself quickly and rushed back to the bathroom. I knocked on the door lightly to hear a whimper from the otherside.

"Jin?  Can I come in?" I asked as I heard the door yank open.  Jin stood there, chewing his lip, his breathing fast.

"I'm..I-I'm trying so hard not to slip, but I h-hate thunderstorms." he said, as I noticed him trembling.  It tugged at my heart and I brought him into my arms, hugging him tightly.

"It's ok.  You are safe, I've got you. Nothing can hurt you." I said, as I rubbed his back.  He whimpered and nodded as another rumble of thunder came from overhead.

"Daddy, I scared." he whimpered.  Shit, he had slipped now completely.

"You're ok baby.  Why don't you change into your favorite pjs, grab RJ and we'll cuddle on the couch, ok?" I asked giving him a peck on his forehead.

"O-ok Daddy." He said, giving me a quick little nod and sniffling.   As we left the bathroom, he retreated into his room and I went back onto the couch, fluffing up a blanket.

"Everything alright there, Joon?" Yoongi asked giving me a sideways glance.

"Yeah, so there is something you need to know....about Jin." I said, as I saw Jimin shifting nervously.

"What about him?" Yoongi asked in response.

"Jin is a...a little." I said, biting my lip.

"Oh, really?  Huh, I wouldn't have guessed." he shrugged.

"Wait, you know what it is?" Jimin asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, I had a client that was a little.  Needless to say I was a little shocked when she slipped into headspace when she was really stressed one day, but it was pretty damn cute." he said, giving me a bit of a smile.

"Oh thank Christ!  That makes this so much easier." I said, letting out a breath.

"Were you worried I was going to react negatively?  He makes you happy, Joon. You know I would support you no matter what." Yoongi replied, making me feel guilty about hiding it at all.

"I'm sorry, I should have given you the benefit of the doubt.  Most people don't know what it is, and therefore, I had no idea what your reaction would be." I said, giving him a smile.

"I need help! I can't get the snappies done." Jinnie almost whined as he came out in a half-closed onesie and dangling RJ in one hand.

"And not a moment too soon.  Come here, baby let me get that for you." I said as he waddled up to me, clutching at the bottom of the onesie, trying to keep it up.  I began snapping them up and as soon as I got the last one done, a rumble of thunder made him whimper and climb into my lap, straddling me and hiding his face in my neck.  I wrapped the blanket around us and began patting his back, trying to calm down his shaking.

"Thunder's scary." he mumbled, making my heart just swell with affection for him.

"I know baby, but I got you.  You are safe with me." I said,  as another loud crack roared overhead.  He clenched tighter to me as I saw Jimin biting his lip and looking teary eyed.  I couldn't help but notice Yoongi paying more attention to Jimin as he got more nervous.

"Jimin, are you alright?" Yoongi asked softly, making Jimin glance at Yoongi nervously.

"I uh...I-I'm not a big fan of storms either." he replied, worrying his hands.  Yoongi glanced at me and back at Jimin who was staring down at his hands, raising an eyebrow.

"Jiminie hates storms." Jinnie said into my neck, making Jimin's head whip up, his eyes wide and watery.  He brought a shaky hand up and ran in through his hair as he opened and closed his mouth, looking like he wanted to break down. I didn't know what to do but offer him some privacy if he wanted to compose himself.

"Jinnie....you think you can stay here a minute?" I asked, trying to shift him off of me.  He grabbed tighter and whined, shaking his head.

"No, I stay with you Daddy." he replied as Yoongi started coughing.

"Jimin, I know this might seem forward, but would you feel more comfortable if you sat close to me?" Yoongi asked, his voice more tender than I had ever heard it.  Jimin's breathing had become fast as his eyes darted around the room before sniffling and nodding very subtly. Yoongi uncrossed his legs and scooted over so Jimin could sit next to him, as Jimin sat down slowly.  Just then another loud crack of thunder sounded, making Jimin play with his hands again, rocking slightly. Yoongi looked sadly at Jimin and grabbed one of his hands, holding it between his own.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Jimin asked in a wobbly voice.

"It's ok to be afraid, but you aren't alone." Yoongi said, making me raise my eyebrows in surprise. Jimin's face scrunched up slightly as he breathed slightly heavily and fast.

"I...I..." he trailed off before biting down hard on his lip and looking up at Yoongi, his eyes watery.

"Oh, Jimin.  Please don't be upset.  Are you really that afraid?" Yoongi asked, rubbing Jimin's hand.   Jimin nodded fast, looking like he was seconds from breaking down. I had a feeling the fear of the storm and the pressure of trying not to slip was getting to be too much for him.

"It's ok."I said softly as he looked from me back to Yoongi.  

"Jiminie, you wanna snuggle?" Jinnie asked picking his head up to look over at Jimin.  

"Would it help you if you cuddled with someone?  I mean...I don't mind." Yoongi smiled, surprising me yet again.  With another loud boom of thunder, Jimin jumped and squealed, clamoring into Yoongi's lap, quickly cuddling into him like Jinnie was currently cuddled into me.  Yoongi raised his arms in alarm slightly, looking at me with a shocked look on his face.

"Well? Put your arms around him." I whispered, making him nod slightly.  He gently placed his arms on Jimin's back, patting slowly, as Jiminie whimpered into his neck.

"Jiminie and Yoongi sittin in a tree..." Jinnie giggled in a sing-song manner.  

"Jinnie, s-stop it!" Jiminie whined, his face scrunched up like he was going to cry.

"Jinnie, be nice.  Don't embarrass Jiminie, ok?" I said, as Yoongi continued to slowly pat Jimin on the back.

"Sorry." he mumbled, snuggling more into me.

"Jiminie, huh?" Yoongi said, making Jimin nod quickly and sniffle.

"Yoongi, meet Jiminie. He is a real sweetheart." I said, giving Yoongi a slow nod as he shot a look up at me before letting out a slow breath as the storm thundered overhead.

"It's nice to meet you, Jiminie.  Don't worry, you are safe." he said, as I nodded at him.   We all sat silently for a little bit before I eventually felt Jinnie getting heavier.  

"Did he fall asleep?" I asked, breaking the silence that we had been sitting in.

"Yeah, I think so.  What about Jiminie?" Yoongi asked as the little wrapped around him mumbled and smacked his lips a couple times, making me grin.

"Yeah, he is out." I smiled, making him let out a breath.

"A little warning would have been nice, ya know." he replied, making me let out a sigh of my own.

"It wasn't my place to tell anything about it.  If Jimin wasn't ready to show you his little side, I wasn't about to out him.  Besides, the fact that he even slipped around you says a lot." I responded.

"Why is that?" he asked, still methodically rubbing Jimin's back.

"Because, slipping into headspace around others is hard for him, or so he has told me.  He must like you or be really comfortable with you to have slipped like that." I said, smiling at him.

"That's good? I guess? He agreed to go out with me, so I guess he has to like me at least a little bit, but I really wasn't expecting this, Joon.  I am not gonna lie, I mean he is gorgeous and adorable and funny and cute and sweet...I wasn't really ready for this." he said, swallowing as Jiminie breathed heavily against his neck.

"I wasn't expecting it of Jin either, and I had no idea what a little was before I met him.  But let me tell you one thing; please, if this is too much for you, walk away now. Don't hurt him, Yoongi.  Don't let him get attached to you just to have to leave. It is a learning curve but trust me, it is worth it.  So fucking worth it." I said, as I squeezed Jinnie slightly, relishing the closeness of him. Before anything else could be said, Jiminie breathed in a deep breath and opened his eyes slightly, smiling up at Yoongi.

"I like snuggles.  Thank you, Yoongi." he said quietly before he yawned and nuzzled closer to Yoongi's neck. I saw Yoongi give him the warmest smile as he let out a sigh and looked up at me.

"Alright Joon, tell me everything." he said, making me grin.  Whether Yoongi realized it or not, I think Jimin already had his hooks in Yoongi.

______________________________  
______________________________

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

*****Smut Warning*****

 

**~ Namjoon's POV ~**   
  
Once it was time for us all to actually go to bed, Jinnie whined and begged to sleep with me, the storm still making him super needy.  Yoongi nervously agreed to let Jiminie sleep with him on the pull out couch, and that is how I wound up laying here unable to move with Jinnie wrapped around me.  He had gotten hot in the night and shed his clothes, sleeping in only his boxer briefs. We had not had sex yet, and the tension was about to kill us both. We were trying to wait to try to build more of a foundation, but God it was hard.  Especially in moments like right now, when I woke up in one of those moods where I just wanted to ravish him, especially when I could feel his morning wood pressed against my hip. I laid there and tried to keep my eyes closed, breathing slowly and concentrating on anything but.  It was almost impossible, especially because Jin had a tendency to move around and grunt and groan in his sleep, especially in the mornings. I was just feeling like I may be able to control it and calm down, when he groaned in his sleep and slid his leg a little bit, brushing dangerously close to my crotch.  I swallowed hard and let out another slow breath, trying to keep everything in control.   
  
"Babe, what's wrong?" his voice said, right next to my neck, making me shiver.   
  
"Nothing's wrong.  Sorry if I woke you, just go back to sleep." I said, patting his arm.   
  
"Mmm babe?" he asked, his sounds making me crazy and my mind run wild.   
  
"Hmm?" I asked, looking down at him.   
  
"I want you." he said, grinding into my leg slightly, making me suck in a quick breath through my nose.   
  
"Fuck...Jin." I breathed, making him get a smirk on his face.   
  
"Oh, you woke up that way too?" he asked, biting his lip.   
  
"Jin, if you don't want me to do something to you right now, please don't press this further.  Because I am telling you, there is nothing I would love more than to take you." I said, my voice getting huskier.   
  
"Then take me." he whispered, his lips grazing my neck sending chills all over my body.   
  
"Jin, are you sure?  I....fuck." I stopped talking as he kissed my neck and moved his leg to grind over my now prominent erection.   
  
"Trust me, I'm sure.  Take me Namjoon, right here, right now." he said, tracing his tongue in small circles.     
  
"Fuck, baby.  You are killing me." I breathed as he quickly removed himself from my side.  He straddled me and looked down at me, his hands resting on my bare chest.   
  
"You have been killing me for weeks." he smiled as he grinded down, our erections providing friction against one another through our clothes.  I groaned and gripped his hips as he continued to grind against me.   
  
"What do you want, Jin?  Tell me." I said, breathing heavily.   
  
"I want to ride you." he said brazenly, almost making me choke on air.     
  
"Well, baby I hate to tell you, if you want that to happen, you better stop doing what you are doing or it will be over before we begin." I said, my dick throbbing at the thought.     
  
"Do you have lube?" he asked, slipping off of me.  I had only seen Jin naked a couple of times now and they were during bathtime.  As he stripped now in front of me, it was like seeing him for the first time.    
  
"Yeah, sorry.  Lube is in the top drawer there.  You wanna grab me a condom too?" I asked, slipping my boxers down, hissing as my erection hit the cool air.   
  
"Do you...need to wear one?" he asked, opening the drawer.   
  
"No, I don't.  I trust you are clean, and I know I am.  I just figured it would be less mess to clean up." I smiled as he tossed one to me.  Jin kneeled between my legs and coated his fingers with a heavy dose of lube before reaching his hand around behind himself.  I stared at him, almost panting as I watched him prep himself, his breathing heavy, his mouth hanging open, his dick occasionally twitching.  I rolled the condom onto my now wet length, coated heavily with precum as he moaned once.    
  
"Ok, I'm ready." he said as he removed his hand and added a little more lube to it.  He gripped my cock, making me grunt as he stroked it a few times, making sure it was ready for him.  He wiped the excess lube off of his hand onto his boxer briefs and straddled me, as I stared at him in anticipation.   
  
"Are you sure you...Oh GOD!" I groaned as he began lowering onto me.  I had not told him, but it had been over a year since I had been with anyone, and the feeling of his tight heat pulling me in was almost enough to send me over the edge.   
  
"Fuck Joonie, you are mmmmm so big." he moaned as he began slowly raising and lowering himself, his hands splayed on my chest.     
  
"That's so good, so so good baby." I breathed, reaching up and running my hands up and down his arms.  He looked down at me with heavily lidded eyes, a small smile coming across his face. The smile quickly left his face as he dropped his mouth open in a moan, his dick twitching, precum dripping down it.  I reached one hand down and took it in my hand, squeezing and feeling his firmness in my grasp.   
  
"Oh Joon, yes!  Please, stroke me." he moaned as he began increasing the pace.  I began sliding my hand up and down his slick cock, making his body twitch slightly.   
  
"If you keep going like this, you're gonna make me cum soon, baby. It's been a long time." I grunted as he nodded.  He moaned really loudly as I felt him clench around me, his dick throbbing in my hand. I grinned, realizing he must have found his prostate.   
  
"You make me feel so good." he whimpered, closing his eyes.   
  
"Lean up a little baby." I said, making him look down at me.  He got up more on his knees as I dug my heels into the bed and gripped his hips, beginning to thrust up in him harshly.   
  
"FUCK!  Right there!" he moaned, his dick twitching with each thrust.    
  
"Right there baby? Hmm?  You gonna cum for me like this, aren't you?" I grunted between thrusts as he let out a bunch of uncontrollable moans, nodding furiously.    
  
"Yes, yes please!  Make me cum!" He moaned, his legs starting to tremble.  I began panting and moaning as I got harder, feeling myself on the brink.  I wanted to make sure he came first, so I went a little slower but more hard with my thrusts.   
  
"Cum for me baby." I grunted as I thrusted hard.  He shot cum out hard, hitting me in the shoulder and chest as I felt him clench down around me.  I let out several uncontrolled moans as I came hard, my body tensing until we both collapsed onto the bed, panting and happy.     
  
"That...was...incredible." he smiled, looking over at me with a blissful expression.   
  
"I'll say!  Damn baby, you are amazing to me in every way." I said, smiling at him, still catching my breath.  He grabbed his boxer briefs and wiped off my chest before scooting up and placing a soft kiss on my lips, resting his forehead against mine.   
  
"I love you Namjoon." he said, making my heart feel like it was going to burst.   
  
"You....you really love me?" I asked, searching his eyes.  His eyes became teary slightly as he nodded and leaned in, kissing me deeply before pulling back.   
  
"I do...I love you Kim Namjoon." he said, cupping my face.   
  
"Seokjin, I've loved you for a while now.  I just didn't want to scare you away by saying it too soon." I said, unable to keep from beaming.   
  
"You couldn't scare me away. You are the nicest and most caring man I've ever met in my life. You make me so happy and I can't stop myself from loving you. I don't want to." He replied.  I leaned up and kissed him hard before pulling back and looking in his eyes softly.    
  
"Come on, my love, let's get a quick shower." I said, scooting off of the bed.  He turned pink and giggled as he stood up and followed me into the bathroom. As we began washing up he suddenly gasped and looked at me with wide eyes.   
  
"Oh my God, I forgot Jimin and Yoongi were here! I wonder if they heard us." He said, his face red.   
  
"If they were awake at all, most definitely." I laughed as I shut off the water. We both dried off and got dressed, Jin almost hiding behind me as we peeked open the door.  We walked into the living room to see both Yoongi and Jimin sitting up, leaning against the back of the couch, Jimin turning pink as soon as he made eye contact.    
  
"Joon, do me a favor.  Next time you plan on fucking your boyfriend senseless, make sure we are not in earshot." Yoongi smirked.   
  
"Oh my God." Jin said behind me, making me laugh again.    
  
"Oh come on, you know you like it you perv." I said, teasing him.   
  
"Hearing other people isn't my thing, but apparently it's someone else's." He grinned making Jimin turn bright red.   
  
"Yoongi!!" Jimin squeaked, looking over at him and then back at us.   
  
"Ohhhhh so Jimin liked it huh?" I chuckled, making Jimin hide his face in his hands.   
  
"That he did....a lot." Yoongi laughed.   
  
"Kill me." Jimin mumbled into his hands.   
  
"Let me just say, he tastes as sweet as he looks." Yoongi grinned.  Jimin groaned and slid down the bed, covering his head with the blanket.   
  
"Oh my God, Jimin!!" Jin exclaimed.   
  
"I can't help it." He mumbled from under the covers.    
  
"I'm never sleeping on that bed again." I said, walking into the kitchen as roars of laughter came from Yoongi.  I was shocked that they hooked up so quickly, but who was I to judge? As long as they were happy, I couldn't say a thing.  All I knew was their romance was starting off with a bang.   
  
___________________   
___________________   
  
  
  



	21. Chapter 21

**~ Namjoon's POV ~**

"So she knows I am a little?" Jin asked, eating his breakfast slowly.

"She does. She and I have been close for many years. I told her all about you, and told her you were moving in and she was super supportive of it. She asked me why she hasn't met you yet, and I told her about you being a little. She, like most people, didn't know what it was, but she asked that she get to meet you as soon as you were settled. Well, you are settled now and she really wants to meet you." I smiled, making him smile up at me softly.

"You...you think she is ok with it?" he asked, looking nervous.

"She is. Get this; she has done research on little's and caregivers because she said she wants to show me that she fully supports any relationship in where I am as happy as I am. She said she wanted to make sure to make you feel comfortable too." I said, giving him a warm smile.

"Really? Wow, that is nice to hear." he said, looking more relieved.

"Yeah, you will like her a lot I think." I replied, unable to keep from smiling as he ate another bite of his cereal.

"I believe you, Namjoon." he responded, after he had swallowed.

"Good, because if it is ok with you, she is off today and really wanted to come by to meet you. If you want to wait a little longer, that's fine, I understand and so will she." I said, taking a bite of my own breakfast. He was quiet for a moment before he slowly nodded.

"Yeah, that would be ok." He replied, lacing his fingers in mine.

"She is going to be so happy. Let me call her." I said, grabbing my phone off of the table and pulling up her number.

_"Good morning, Namjoon!"_

"Well don't you sound cheerful this morning." I laughed.

_"Of course, it's my first day off in over a week, so I am ecstatic. How are you this morning?"_

"I am doing pretty good. I just wanted to tell you that I got the all clear from Jin, so you can come by today." I replied, hearing an excited squeal.

_"Oh that makes me so happy! I'm so excited! When do you want me to come over?"_

"We are just eating breakfast so whenever really." I responded.

_"Alright! I will shower and get dressed and head on over if that's ok."_

"Sounds perfect. We will see you soon, Noona." I said, hanging up the phone.

"I suddenly just got so much more nervous." he said, putting down his spoon and looking up at me.

"Don't worry baby, I am sure everything will go just fine." I replied, giving him a reasurring smile. He nodded and got up from the table, taking our dishes to the kitchen. Jin rushed back to the bathroom, taking a quick shower and getting ready. He seemed so flustered as he got dressed, making me smile at him.

"Why are you so nervous baby? You were fine being introduced to Yoongi and Hoseok." I asked, curious as to his shift in mood.

"Well several things. You guys have been friends a long time and I know she means a lot to you, so I want to make a good impression so she approves of me. Also, I met Yoongi and Hoseok in a different setting and they didn't know I was a little when we met, she does. Also, um..she's a she. I don't know why but girls make me nervous." he said, all without barely taking a breath.

"My God, you are so cute I could squish you." I gushed as I cupped his cheeks and squeezed them just a little as I went in to peck him.

"I am not." he said, wrinkling his forehead as he made a pouty face. I laughed and leaned in, kissing him again, making him eventually grin into the kiss. Our sweet moment was interrupted by a knock on the door, making Jin look flustered again.

"Just be yourself babe, and she will love you as much as I do." I said, kissing his forehead as I stepped back. As I opened the door, I was met with a squeal followed by arms wrapped around me.

"Oh my God, it's so good to see you!" she said, laughing as she squeezed me tightly.

"I know, it's been far too long." I replied, squeezing her back.

"It's my fault, I know. I'm sorry work has been so insane lately. I feel like when I'm not working, I'm sleeping, and the other way around. But I swear, it is slowing down now so I should be good to visit more often." she replied, giving me a bright smile as she let go of me and took a step back.

"It's not your fault at all. I'm just glad you are finally able to meet Jin." I grinned, making her mouth drop open, she looked past my shoulder and a huge smile spread across her face.

"I'm so sorry! How rude of me! Hi, I'm y/n, and it is so good to finally meet you, Jin! Namjoon has told me so much about you." she said, walking past me. I turned around to see Jin glancing around nervously as he gave her a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you too. Namjoon's told me a lot about you too." he replied, chewing his lip slightly.

"Oh has he now? I deny everything." she giggled, making Jin start to laugh as well.

"All good things, I promise." he responded as I walked further into the living room to join them.

"So no crazy stories about how we almost got kicked out of Mr. Lee's class?" she said, making me smack my forehead.

"No, but I know you just love telling that story. Go ahead, ruin my boyfriend's perception of me as a good person." I said, standing next to Jin.

"Not possible." he smiled, making me almost flush. We all sat down around the living room, her telling stories of the rare times I either caused trouble or got caught up in trouble, making Jin laugh hysterically.

"So wait, wait....Namjoon got caught trying to return it?" Jin almost wheezed.

"Hey, I was not going to have my grouchy neighbor thinking I was mad and stole her laundry off the line! Besides, it was Namjoon's idea anyway!" she laughed.

"It's not my fault your boobs weren't big enough for your bra to hold those water balloons!" I replied, laughing with them.

"I was 13!! I barely had boobs at all then!" she responded, making Jin laugh even harder.

"I can't remember the last time I have laughed that hard. Thank you for those stories, I will treasure them and always remember them....always." Jin chuckled, looking over at me.

"Good grief. Thanks a lot Noona." I said, rolling my eyes in a playful manner.

"Oh come on, you know Jin is nuts about you and my little stories didn't change that at all, did it?" she asked, looking at Jin.

"Not at all. In fact, now I see you as an even more complex individual...as well as someone who likes to steal old lady bras." Jin said, causing her to erupt into laughter.

"Yeah yeah yeah." I replied, as he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him into me, leaning my head against his. The laughter died down as he sighed in contentment and she looked at us with a warm smile still all over her face.

"Joon, I don't ever remember seeing you this happy. I'm glad that you two found each other, truly." she said, looking back and forth between Jin and I.

"I am thankful every single day. Jin has truly enriched my life for the best in every possible way. And in truth, I've never been this happy before." I responded, lacing my other hand's fingers in Jin's.

"Neither have I. Quite honestly, I was afraid to meet you today. I know how close you and Namjoon are, and I wanted to have your approval." Jin spoke up, surprising me that he was revealing that bit of information.

"I was nervous to meet you too! Most girlfriends/boyfriends don't like their partner to have friends of the opposite sex. I mean, Namjoon and I were never more than good friends obviously. Wait, I lied.  We were each other's first kiss but it was legit practice. We wanted to see what all the fuss was about so we did." She giggled, making Jin raise an eyebrow at look at me with a smirk.

"And how did that go?" He asked, amusement laced in his voice.

"Awkward as hell." I laughed, making her laugh as well.  

"Well I approve of you both so much, and I hope we can become good friends too." She said, giving Jin a wide smile.

"Me too.  I just hope you still think so if I slip into headspace around you." Jin replied, his smile falling slightly.

"Don't force it, but I'm excited to meet Jinnie too.  I will be a good noona, I promise." She winked, making Jin blush.

"You want to be Jinnie's noona?" Jin asked his face lighting up a bit.

"Of course!  I would love to.  And whenever you are ready, I am more than happy to meet him and make sure he wants me to be his noona." she replied, making him grin ear to ear.

"I...I don't know if I will slip today, but soon." Jin said as I felt him relax into me.  

"That sounds like a plan to me." she smiled.  I felt elated. Here, she was the final important piece of my life fitting right into place.  Everyone was getting along and everything was perfect. It solidified my decision that I was never going to want to be without Jin in my life.   

____________________________  
____________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N:I want to thank you all for being extremely patient during this hiatus. I have some pretty horrible things going on in my life right now so I don't know how often I will be able to update but I will when I can. I love you all and thank you so much <3 )


	22. Chapter 22

~ Namjoon's POV ~   
  
"But are we there yet?" Jinnie whined, giving me a pouty face.    
  
"Yes, we are almost there.  And you are going to love Uncle Yoongi's house.  It is so big, and it has a heated pool!" I said, making Jin gasp.   
  
"We gets to go swimming?" he asked, giving me a big, bright smile.   
  
"Uncle Yoongi said if the weather holds out, then yes we can go swimming." I replied, reaching over and patting his leg.   
  
"Yay! I wanna swim!" Jin grinned, making me smile at him.   
  
"Then make sure you are good, ok?  I know it is going to be exciting but promise me you will listen to me." I said slightly slower to try to get my point across to a now over excited Jinnie.   
  
"I be good, I promise." He smiled at me before looking out the window and giggling.  He had been so excitable all morning since this day had finally arrived. We had been planning a playdate for weeks and all of our schedules synched up to where we could have all of them together.  The weather was finally beginning to get warm enough to where they could enjoy the heated pool without freezing when they got out.    
  
"You see that big house in the distance at the very end of the road?" I asked, pulling into Yoongi's neighborhood.     
  
"Mhm, I see it." he nodded , looking straight ahead.   
  
"That is Uncle Yoongi's house." I said, causing a squeal to come out of him.   
  
"Yay!!!!" he said, squeezing RJ to him, bouncing in the front seat of the car, making me chuckle at his enthusiasm.  As we pulled in, his eyes widened as he looked up at the large house, his mouth dropping open slightly. I parked the car and reached over to unbuckle him as he continued to stare up through the windshield.     
  
"You like his house, baby?" I asked, unbuckling myself and reaching in the back for the backpack full of Jinnie's little supplies.   
  
"It so big!" he said, clutching RJ to him.   
  
"It is very big. Uncle Yoongi has worked really hard to have this big house and nice things, so make sure you are careful not to break anything or play too rough in the house, ok?" I said, pulling my keys out of the ignition.   
  
"Ok Daddy, I be careful." He nodded slowly.  We both got out of the car and Jinnie clung to my arm as we walked up the stairs to the front door.     
  
"You wanna ring the bell?" I asked, pointing to the keypad to the right of the door. He nodded with a grin and pressed the button, causing a chiming to echo through the house.  I heard the sounds of littles inside beyond the door, making Jinnie's face light up even more than it already was.   
  
"Jiminie, I thought I said to wait." Yoongi's voice called as the door swung open.   
  
"Jinnie!" Jiminie shouted as he wrapped Jinnie up in a big hug.  Yoongi walked into the doorway, letting out a huff of air as he looked at me and rolled his eyes.   
  
"He has been quite a troublemaker today.  I think all this stimulation has got him all keyed up." Yoongi said as the littles both still hugged each other.   
  
"I'm sure he will settle down a bit." I said, offering him an apologetic smile, shrugging my shoulders slightly.    
  
"Come on in, TaeTae and Kookie are here too.  Hoseok's in the kitchen." Yoongi replied as we all walked into the door.    
  
"Daddy! It so pretty!" Jinnie said, looking around as we followed Yoongi and Jiminie into the house.   
  
"Jinnie?!"Kookie's voice called as he ran around the corner.   
  
"Kookie!" Jinnie yelled, running up to him, hugging him tightly.   
  
"Jinnie!" TaeTae shouted as he ran and swarmed them both.   
  
"Ok guys, let Jinnie breathe." Hoseok said as he joined us, fluffing up their hair.   
  
"Come on, we playing in the fort!" Jiminie said, leading us into the room where a very large blanket fort had been rigged, inside filled with pillows, stuffies, and even fairy lights strung up underneath.   
  
"Wow, so pretty.  Daddy, can I go play?" Jinnie asked, giving me a big smile.   
  
"Of course, that's what we are here for.  Go play with your friends, baby." I smiled, making him giggle and rush over with the others.   
  
"Blanket fort, huh?  Who's idea was that?" I asked, looking between the two of them.   
  
"All him." Hoseok replied, pointing to Yoongi.   
  
"So have you adapted to the caregiver lifestyle well?  I mean I know it's been several weeks now, but it is a hard thing to get used to sometimes." I replied, looking at Yoongi.   
  
"Well, that's the thing.  Jimin and I have been dating and things are amazing on that front.  He is sweet as could be and things are pretty...heated between us. But he won't let me be his caregiver." he sighed, looking on as Jiminie giggled from inside the blanket fort.   
  
"Did he say why?" Hoseok asked, making Yoongi shake his head.   
  
"Every time I bring it up, he gets quiet or changes the subject.  I'm not gonna lie, it bothers me a little bit. But I figure, I'm still relatively new to all of this, so maybe he just has to get comfortable with me in his own time." he replied.   
  
"I'm sorry that it's been tough in that aspect, but I am glad that your relationship is going so well." I responded, as we all looked at the littles playing together.   
  
"It's alright, I'm still the happiest I have been in a long time." he said, giving us a big smile.   
  
"What about you Hoseok?" I asked, looking over at Hobi's grinning face.   
  
"Well...um...I-I think Tae wants to take things to the next level." Hoseok replied, chewing on his lip nervously.   
  
"What do you mean the next level?" Yoongi asked, his eyes widening.   
  
"The dating level.  I have been doing good at strictly being a caregiver for him, but sometimes it is so difficult.  Like for example, he spent the night the other night and woke up in the middle of the night with a nightmare.  He cried and asked to sleep in bed with me, so I agreed. He cuddled me while we fell back asleep and when we woke up, he wasn't in headspace. I went to move and he squeezed me tightly to him and asked me not to move.  I know it isn't much, but it's just a feeling I get." Hoseok said, staring at TaeTae intently.   
  
"I say go for it." I responded, making him grin.   
  
"I want to, but what if he says no? Or what if we start dating and it doesn't work out?  Won't it fuck everything up?" he asked, looking pretty nervous.   
  
"You can't think like that.  I did for the longest time when it came to Jin.  I didn't want to ask him out and risk him rejecting me and then having to see him every time he came into the store.  You saw how long it took me, don't make the same mistake I did." I said, smiling as I watched Jinnie get his cheeks squished by Kookie.   
  
"You're right.  It's hard to do, but you're right.  I will ask Tae soon." he said, letting out another sigh.     
  
"AH, Jiminie! Don't bite me!" TaeTae whined as Jungkook bit down on his arm.   
  
"Jiminie!  Don't bite TaeTae, you could hurt him.  Why did you do that?" Yoongi scolded, watching Jiminie still and look up slowly with his eyes big.   
  
"I being a puppy!  But I not mean to hurt TaeTae, I sorry." He said softly.   
  
"Don't apologize to me, you need to apologize to TaeTae." Yoongi replied, giving him a stern look.  Jiminie turned towards TaeTae and let out a small sigh.   
  
"I sorry I bited you, TaeTae.  I not mean to hurt you." he said, sounding so dejected.   
  
"I ok Jiminie!  Good puppy!" TaeTae giggled, patting Jimin on the head.  Jiminie began giggling back before tackling TaeTae to the floor and licking his cheek, making TaeTae squeal.   
  
"Oh good lord.  I swear, he is a mess." Yoongi said shaking his head, trying to hide the amusement in his voice.     
  
"I think they are just really hyper from all this build up.  I think we should let them go swimming soon and work off some of this pent up energy." Hoseok said, trying not to laugh at Jiminie's antics.   
  
"We gets to swim now?!"Kookie shouted, quickly crawling out of the tent and standing up.   
  
"Sure, why not?  Let's just get you all changed into your trunks, ok?" Yoongi said as the rest of the littles clambered out of the tent, almost taking it down in the process.   
  
"Daddy, can I swim too?" Jinnie asked, rushing over to me, giving me the sweetest smile.   
  
"Yes of course, baby.  Come on, let's go get your swim trunks on." I said, holding his hand.     
  
"You guys can use the second guest room to change, if you want." Yoongi suggested as I nodded at him.  I led Jinnie up the stairs and to the guest room, closing the door behind us.   
  
"Do you need to potty before we go swimming?" I asked, putting his bag on the bed and unzipping it.   
  
"Mmmmm maybe." he said, looking up as he was thinking.   
  
"Why don't you go ahead and try while I get out your pool stuff." I suggested as he nodded at me.   
  
"Ok Daddy!" he smiled before turning and running into the adjacent bathroom.  I dug out his towel and trunks as I heard the toilet flush, smiling as I heard him giggling.    
  
"What are you giggling at, silly?" I asked, zipping his  bag. I looked up a moment later to see him standing in the doorway completely naked.     
  
"I naked." he grinned, making me try to stifle a snicker.   
  
"I see that.  Come here so I can put on your trunks." I said, waving him over.   
  
"I wanna be naked, Daddy." he pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.   
  
"You can stay naked if you want baby, but if you do, you can't go swimming." I said, trying to stay casual about it.   
  
"No! I wanna swim!" he gasped, his face looking shocked.     
  
"Then come here and let me dress you." I said, waving him over.  He huffed and walked over slowly, a pout still gracing his beautifully thick lips.  I smirked as he stood in front of me, looking down at the floor. I gently grabbed his chin with my hand and leaned in, placing a soft, quick kiss on his lips, making his eyes go wider before he locked eyes with mine.   
  
"Thank you for listening to me baby." I said in a soft and soothing voice.  His face went pink as he got a small smile on his face. I slipped his trunks onto him and grabbed his towel, smiling at as I heard Hoseok chasing a squealing Kookie down the hallway.   
  
"Daddy, why you not wearing trunks?" Jinnie asked, looking down at his own trunks and then at my jeans.   
  
"I didn't plan on swimming today." I said, kissing his cheek.   
  
"But...but you not wanna swim with me?" he asked, his voice softer.   
  
"I did bring trunks as a backup, so if you really want me to swim with you, I will." I replied, grabbing the bag again.   
  
"Yay!  Daddy gonna swim with me!" he said in a sing-songy voice.  I chuckled as I began stripping down. As I got completely naked and began pulling on my trunks, I looked up to see him shifting around on his feet, looking uncomfortable.   
  
"Are you ok, baby boy?" I asked, slipping my trunks up and walking up to him.   
  
"Um...yeah." he mumbled as I saw him grip at his crotch slightly.     
  
"Don't mess with it or it won't go away, remember baby?" I suggested, figuring that is what might be the issue.   
  
"I know,  sorry Daddy." he said, biting his lip and dropping his hands.   
  
"Here, take your towel and let's go down to meet everyone.  Are you ready to swim?" I asked, smiling at him.   
  
"Yeah!" he almost shouted as he grabbed his towel and ran toward the door.  We walked down the stairs and I led him back to the patio outside where everyone was waiting.   
  
"Ok, can we gets in now that Jinnie is here?" Kookie asked, smiling big.   
  
"Yep, everyone's here!  Have fun boys!" Hoseok shouted, making all of the littles squeal, running to the edge of the pool and jumping in without hesitation.  I was so glad they were finally all getting to play together like they needed. It was the stress relief we had all been waiting for.   
  
_____________________   
_____________________   
  
  



	23. Chapter 23

~ Namjoon's POV ~   
  
"Come on boys, it's time to get out now, ok?" I asked, hearing some whining as I towel dried my hair.    
  
"But Daddy!" Jinnie pouted, looking up at me through big eyes.   
  
"Look boys, see overhead?  You see those clouds rolling in?  That means we might have a storm. Do you really want to be out here when you hear thunder and see lightning?" Yoongi reasoned, hearing several gasps afterward.   
  
"No!  I no wanna see it!" Kookie said, rushing out of the water, followed by the other littles clamoring to get out.   
  
"Come on Jinnie, let's get you dry." I said, opening the towel as he ran into my arms.     
  
"I'm cold." he responded, shivering in my arms.   
  
"Let's get you inside and dry and back in some warm clothes." I said, smiling at him.   
  
"Ok Daddy." he replied as I wrapped my arm over his shoulders.     
  
"Yeah let's all go get warm, everyone can wash off if they want and we will have dinner." Yoongi said, opening the door.    
  
"Come on guys, in you go." Hoseok urged, leading them inside the house.  I led Jinnie along until we got up to the room.    
  
"Let's wash you up really quickly so your hair doesn't get all messed up from the pool water.  Go ahead in the bathroom and get undressed while I grab your clothes." I said, walking towards the bed.  He nodded and walked into the bathroom, humming to himself. I couldn't help but smile, which I noticed I did all the time now, as I heard him humming some song he must have heard on the radio.     
  
"Hurry, I cold!" he said, his voice echoing off of the tile in the bathroom.    
  
"Coming, coming." I called back as I rushed into the bathroom to see him standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, chills all over his skin.   
  
"Alright, let's get a shower since it is quicker and we don't want to keep everyone waiting." I said, turning on the water.   
  
"You gonna shower with me?" he asked, looking at me with a big smile.   
  
"I have to take a shower too, so might as well." I smiled, making him giggle.  I leaned over and placed a quick peck on his lips before turning on the water. I put my arm in and made sure it was warm before guiding Jinnie to step in.     
  
"Mmmm feels so good." he said as he closed his eyes, leaning into the water.  I lathered up a rag and began washing him up as he leaned further back into the water.     
  
"Feel better, baby?" I asked, as he nodded and smiled.   
  
"A lot better." He replied with a sigh.  His moment of relaxation and tranquility was ruined by his stomach growling loudly, making him break into a giggle.   
  
"You are hungry, huh?" I asked, as he grabbed at his stomach.   
  
"Yeah, a little bit." he grinned as I chuckled.   
  
"Alright, well since you won't get out without me, switch places so I can wash up really quick." I said, putting my hands on his arms to steady him as we moved.  I washed up quicker than usual so he wouldn't get too antsy standing there and shut off the water. I reached for a towel and first dried and fluffed up his hair before methodically drying off his body and wrapping the towel around his waist.  I dried off myself and wrapped my own towel around my waist before stepping out and leading Jinnie out as well. We both dressed and he grabbed RJ before we headed downstairs where Yoongi and Jiminie were waiting.   
  
"We beated you!" Jiminie said, giggling as he ran to meet us at the bottom of the stairs.   
  
"You did!  You were faster, Jiminie." I said, ruffling his hair.  He grabbed Jinnie's hand and pulled us along into the living room.   
  
"Hmmm did TaeTae and Kookie come down?" Jinnie asked, looking around for the other two missing littles.   
  
"I believe there was a disagreement about who Uncle Hobi would wash first, so they are a little behind.  They will be down soon, don't worry. In the meantime, I'm going to go get dinner started. Jiminie, you want to put on something for you guys to watch?" Yoongi asked, handing Jiminie the remote.   
  
"Ok Da...Yoongi. I put something on." Jiminie smiled as both littles settled on the couch.   
  
"I'm going to go help Uncle Yoongi in the kitchen, baby.  I will be right back." I said, leaning over and kissing his forehead.   
  
"Ok Daddy!" Jinnie smiled up at me.  I walked into the kitchen where I saw Yoongi leaning against the counter, an almost sad look on his face.   
  
"You ok Yoongs?" I asked, as he looked up at me and nodded, opening the fridge.   
  
"Yeah, just...he almost called me daddy, and for a second, I thought he was there.  It's frustrating, that's all." he said, reaching inside for the ingredients for dinner.   
  
"Hang in there.  He really cares for you a lot, you know.  You are being respectful of him and his wishes as difficult as it is for you.  You will be better for it in the long run." I said, patting him on the shoulder.   
  
"I'm sure you're right, it just doesn't make it easy some days." He said, putting all the ingredients down on the counter.   
  
"What did I miss?" Hoseok asked, jogging into the room, looking back and forth between them.   
  
"Eh, just shootin the shit.  Now come help me with this." Yoongi said, handing out ingredients.  We talked while we prepared dinner, every now and then a loud bunch of giggles coming from the other room.  We almost had dinner complete when a very loud and very obvious moan came from the other room. All three of our heads jerked to the direction of the living room and back at each other.   
  
"Do you have porn channels?" I asked, looking at Yoongi.   
  
"They have password protection on them." he said, walking toward the living room.   
  
"Let's hope so." Hoseok mumbled as Yoongi rounded the corner.   
  
"Fucking hell, how did you get the password off?" he said as Hoseok and I rushed around the corner into the living room where a bunch of wide eyed littles were staring at the tv as Yoongi yanked up the remote and changed the channel.    
  
"I sorry Yoongi, I trying to find cartoons." Jiminie said, jutting out his bottom lip and sniffling as his eyes got watery.  Yoongi flipped to some cartoons before looking back at Jiminie, a sad look immediately gracing his face.   
  
"Hey, I'm sorry buddy.  I didn't mean to yell at you." Yoongi said, sitting beside Jiminie and cupping his face with his hands.   
  
"You mad at me..." Jiminie mumbled, blinking his watery eyes fast.   
  
"I'm not mad at you, I promise.  That stuff isn't good for little boys to watch, so I have it safely protected so you don't see anything bad.  I was just afraid you all saw something bad." Yoongi replied, kissing his head.   
  
"I sorry." He whimpered, wrapping his arms around Yoongi's waist and burying his face in Yoongi's neck.   
  
"Shhh it's ok baby.  Please don't cry." Yoongi said softly, rubbing his back.   
  
"But you..you said bad words at me." Jiminie sniffled, clinging tightly to Yoongi.   
  
"Please believe I'm not mad at you, sweetie.  I pinky promise I am not angry, alright? Just please don't cry.  It makes me hurt so much when I see my beautiful Jiminie baby cry. I was wrong for saying those things, and I am so sorry." Yoongi replied, kissing the side of his head again.  Jiminie nodded into Yoongi's neck and clung tightly to him as the other littles all looked on with sad eyes.   
  
"Yoongs, why don't you stay here with him until he's calmed down?  Joon and I can handle dinner, right?" Hoseok said, walking back toward the kitchen.   
  
"Yeah, we got this." I said, really not sure if we did, but Yoongi needed to settle Jimin after all of that.  Hoseok and I managed to somehow be able to get most of dinner together before Yoongi came back into the kitchen and we heard the resuming of giggles from the other room.  The situation seemed light during dinner and even after when we all had gathered back in the living room and the littles all played upstairs in the playroom.    
  
"Daddy! Can I sleep over with Jiminie and Kookie and Jinnie?" TaeTae asked from the top of the stairs.     
  
"What?  When did this become an option?" Hoseok asked, looking at Yoongi.   
  
"I don't know but you guys are welcome to stay.  I'm sure they would enjoy it too." Yoongi shrugged, as we all looked back up at an anxious looking TaeTae.   
  
"Ok TaeTae, Uncle Yoongi said we can stay, so a sleepover it is." Hoseok grinned.   
  
"YAY! I go tell them!" TaeTae shouted, running back out of sight, making us all chuckle.   
  
"I swear, they really kill me." Hoseok grinned, folding his hands and placing them on his stomach as he leaned back.  Before anything else could be said, Jinnie came bolting into sight, looking down at me with a sweet grin.   
  
"Um, Daddy?" he asked, biting his lip as his smile got bigger.   
  
"Yes, baby?" I asked, smirking at his coyness.   
  
"Um so um...can I sleep over too?" he asked, batting his eyelashes, making me laugh out loud at his adorable act.     
  
"Of course you can." I replied, as he gave me a huge smile and began running to the back.  He stopped just before he got out of sight and peeked his head out a little more.   
  
"Thank you Daddy! Love you!" he shouted before continuing to run back.   
  
"What in the world are we going to do with these boys?" Yoongi chuckled, shaking his head.   
  
"I don't know about you both, but I plan on keeping Jinnie close.  I can't picture my life without him." I replied, letting out a sigh, smiling at the thought of my precious boyfriend.  He really was the best one I could possibly imagine.   
  
_________________________________   
_________________________________   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure you are all aware what has been going on but I write on this platform as well as another called Wattpad. Another writer is stealing multiple scenes from one of my books and tweaking them slightly and passing it off as their own. That is not ok.   
> I never thought I would have to deal with   
>  plagiarism/copyright infringement, but I appreciate all your love and support through it all.  Needless to say, I was very pained and upset when I found out it was happening, it almost made me stop writing right then and there. I work so hard on my books and to have something as precious as they are stolen from me, made me want to give up.  I have had a LOT of horrible things happen to me lately, one of which effected me quite a bit, and the other of which is still going on. I have a ton of stress and this is my outlet to get away from it all. So you can imagine how discouraged and defeated I felt when my writing no longer felt like a safe haven.  I will keep everyone updated on what happens but I am trying my best to keep everything together. I am still technically on a semi-hiatus, but I hope that my life will return to fairly normal routine soon. I purple you all SO SO much <3 The one thing that has kept me going through all of this, is that I get to see our precious boys again when they come back to the states in a couple of months.  I cannot begin to express how excited I am for that. Hopefully I will see some of you there in Chicago! <3<3<3 )


	24. Chapter 24

~ Namjoon's POV ~   
  
I was woken in the middle of the night by someone shaking me from a nice peaceful sleep.  As soon as I began to gain consciousness, I could hear a wailing in the distance.   
  
"Joon, wake up." Hoseok's voice said, helping stir me from my groggy state.   
  
"Hmm? Wait, is that Jinnie?" I asked, being jolted more out of my haze when I recognized the cries of my boyfriend.   
  
"Yeah he woke up screaming and hasn't stopped crying.  I kept trying to get him to come with me to see you but he won't move." Hoseok said as I quickly slid out of bed.  I rushed out of the open door and into the room where Jinnie was curled in a ball with his hands over his head, sobbing loudly.   
  
"Jinnie, baby?" I asked, getting onto my knees on the palate on the floor. Yoongi was comforting a sniffling Jiminie and TaeTae as Hoseok went over to Kookie's side.   
  
"P-P-Please!" Jinnie cried, still keeping his body tightly bound in a ball.   
  
"Baby boy, what is it?" I asked, his shrill cries cutting straight through me.   
  
"D-d-don't hurt m-me." he sobbed, making me feel full of rage and sorrow all at once.  I immediately spooned behind his balled up figure, curving my body to cradle his. I wrapped my arm around him and nuzzled my face as close to his head as possible through his arms, shushing him softly.   
  
"You are safe with me, my love.  I would never ever hurt you. The man who hurt you will never hurt you again.  You are safe in my arms, baby." I said quietly as I felt his body shake almost violently as he took in a hiccuping breath.   
  
"It's ok boys, it's ok.  Jinnie just had a nightmare, but everything is ok." Yoongi said, rubbing both of the little's backs as I continued to shush and soothe Jinnie softly.   
  
"The bad man not coming, right?" Kookie asked, looking at Hoseok.   
  
"No, the bad man is long gone." Hoseok said, and underlying hint of anger in his voice.   
  
"Don't cry, my sweet boy.  Daddy is here." I said, kissing the back of his head.  His cries quieted down slight as I felt his body loosen from the balled up position it was in slightly, his body still shaking as he straightened out just a little.  He began to loosen up his arms and drop them, peeking back at me over his shoulder through watery, puffy eyes.   
  
"D-Daddy?" he squeaked out, sucking in several large breaths.   
  
"Yes, baby, I'm here." I said, running my hand back over his hair.  He sobbed again as he quickly spun around and clung to me tightly.    
  
"Daddy don't leave me." He cried, draping his body over mine.    
  
"I am not going anywhere, I promise.  But you know, Kookie and TaeTae and Jiminie are all really sleepy and they need to get some rest.  So why don't you come back and sleep in bed with me, alright?" I asked, softly as he let out a few more pitiful sounding sobs.   
  
"Ok I come with you." he sniffled, hiccuping after.     
  
"Good boy.  Come on, let's go, baby." I said, urging him to get up.  He scooted up to a sitting position, allowing me to slip out from his grasp and stand up.  He immediately whimpered at the loss of contact, reaching up for me. I grabbed his hands and pulled him to a standing position on wobbly legs before wrapping one arm around his shoulders.   
  
"I s-s-sorry I waked everyone." he said, rubbing his eyes as we began to walk to the door.   
  
"Is ok, Jinnie. Just don't cry no more, ok?" Jiminie said, making Jinnie nod.   
  
"Sleep well guys." Hoseok said as we walked through the doorway.   
  
"Goodnight everyone." I replied, walking with Jinnie down the hallway to my room.  I brought him in and turned on the light, then leading him to the bed. I pulled the covers back and turned on the lamp while he climbed in bed, whimpering.   
  
"What is it baby?" I asked, pulling the blanket up some.   
  
"RJ." He whimpered, sniffling slightly.   
  
"I will run to get him and be back before you can count to ten, ok?" I asked, kissing his forehead.  He nodded as he slowly began to count out loud, making me jog out of the door and over to the room. I rushed in, grabbed RJ, waved to everyone and dashed back out.  By time I got to the room, he was at eight, making him get a sheepish smile.   
  
"I only getted to eight, Daddy." he said, smiling at me as I handed him RJ.  I noticed his speech was a little younger sounding than it usually was in headspace.  I read something about deeper regression when faced with more stressful circumstances, and wondered if this was the case.   I turned off the overhead light and climbed into bed next to Jinnie, facing him. He immediately scooted up against me and wrapped an arm around my torso, his head resting on my chest.   
  
"I love you, Daddy." he smiled softly, making my heart ache. I rubbed his back and kissed his head softly as I felt his shivering begin to subside.   
  
"I love you too, Jinnie baby.  You are so special to me, the most special person in the whole world.  Did you know that?" I asked, hearing him sniffle slightly.    
  
"Really? he asked, looking up at me, his eyes puffy and wet looking.   
  
"Yes, really.  You are the most special and wonderful person.  You are my sweet, handsome Jinnie, and I want to see you happy forever." I said, brushing my thumb back and forth over his cheek.   
  
"You maked me happy." he said, a little smile spreading across his face.   
  
"Do I?  Are you really happy, baby?" I asked, searching his eyes.   
  
"Daddy you maked me the happiest in the whole wide world." he smiled before laying his cheek against my chest and nuzzling into me.  My heart truly ached with so much love for him, that it was almost unbearable at times.    
  
"Good.  Now sleep, baby boy.  I'm here to protect you, so nothing bad will get you while you are here in my arms." I said, squeezing him tightly to me.   
  
"Ok, night night Daddy." he said, nodding as he laid his head a little flatter on my chest.   
  
"Goodnight, Jinnie." I said, rubbing his back.  It wasn't long before I felt his body relax and him to drift into a deep sleep.  I laid there cherishing the feeling of him close to me, safe where he belonged.   
  
I awoke several hours later and noticed his absence in the bed.  I heard a muffled noise and strained to hear Jinnie crying in the bathroom.  I sat up and slid out of bed, rubbing my eyes as I walked over to the door.    
  
"RJ what do I do?" he whimpered, making my heart sadden.  I cracked the door open to hear him gasp. I squinted in the brightness of the light as Jin scooted back away from the door, clutching RJ to his chest.  I scrunched my face up as I realized that he was sitting there naked from the waist down, making me wonder what in the world he was doing in here.   
  
"What's wrong baby?  Are you ok?" I asked, looking at his state of undress.   
  
"I...I...I has a accident." he sobbed.  I certainly didn't remember the bed being wet, so I was unsure of what he was talking about.   
  
"Baby, are you sure?" I asked, getting down on my knees next to him.  He nodded and sniffled, looking at his discarded clothes in the corner of the bathroom.   
  
"I waked up and I was wet." he said, sniffling as he wiped the tears from his eyes.     
  
"Would it make you feel better if we took a bath?" I asked, running my hand back through his hair.     
  
"Yes please." he whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut.  I ruffled his hair softly and scooted over, turning on the water.  I plugged the tub up and scooted back over to him, kissing his forehead.   
  
"Ok baby, take your shirt off and leave RJ on the counter." I instructed, slipping my own shirt off of my head.  He took his off and handed it to me, as I placed them on the counter top. I reached down for his dirty clothes and saw what I suspected.  I didn't say anything as I finished getting undressed and turned off the water in the bathtub. I helped Jinnie in and got in behind him, pulling him into my chest.   
  
"I sorry I has a accident." he said softly,  as I wrapped my arms tighter around him.   
  
"You are fine, sweetheart. You didn't have an accident.  What happened to you happens to all boys and men. It's ok, it just happened in your sleep." I said softly, trying my best not to have to explain a wet dream to him.  I knew as an adult, Jin would know what happened. But with Jinnie being in such a delicate state right now, he needed a little extra loving care.    
  
"It happen to you too, Daddy?" he asked, drawing circles on my leg with his finger.   
  
"Yes baby, even to me.  So don't beat yourself up over it, it's perfectly ok.  Now just relax and let me hold you. It's almost morning, so today might be a little hard since you didn't sleep well.  But don't worry, we will go home and take naps, ok?" I said, savoring the feeling of his warm body relaxing into mine.   
  
"Ok Daddy." he replied.  I could tell something was really bothering him, it probably being that dream.  He didn't quite seem himself, and I hated that I couldn't fix it or protect him from the way he was feeling.  I still felt him tremble and sniffle every now and then, mumbling sorry. All I could do was try to be reassuring and help him feel safe and loved until he felt like himself again.   
  
__________________________   
__________________________   
  
  



	25. Chapter 25

**~ Jin's POV ~**

"Hobi, are you absolutely certain?" I asked, feeling anxious.

_"Jin, it's fine, I promise!  I think we have combed over every food group and every category.  You have his favorites, and I'm sure he will love whatever you decide to cook for him."_

"I'm sure he will and he is too nice to say if he didn't.  I have to start cooking soon, but I want it to be perfect.  He is so good to me and I want thank him the best way I can." I said, feeling my heart flutter at the thought of my amazing and loving boyfriend.

_"Awww, aren't you sweet?  Well, I am happy to help in anyway I can."_

"Good, because speaking of, I need more help. Namjoon only has a couple errands to run and he won't be gone extremely long.  Do you think there is any way possible you could stall him or come up for a way for me to get him out of the house a little longer?" I asked, hoping he would say yes.

 _"One thing I am very good at is distracting people. Stalling comes in very close to that.  Don't worry Jin, I got you covered_." 

"Thank you! He is in the shower now but he will be leaving in I would guess about thirty minutes.  I will text you after he leaves." I replied, letting out a breath of relief.   We ended the call just in time as Joon came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, his hair already fixed.

"What you doing, babe?" he asked, making me jump slightly.

"Oh God, you scared me!  Nothing, just trying to figure out what I want to do for the evening." I said, trying not to sound nervous.

"My errands shouldn't take too long, so I can think of a few things we can do." Namjoon chuckled as he leaned down and kissed me softly before standing back up and heading to the bedroom. I felt so incredibly anxious the entire time he was getting ready, like he would somehow magically see into my head and see what I was planning.  

"Ok babe, I will be back shortly." he said coming out of the bedroom, making me jump.

"Alright, be safe." I said, giving him a smile.

"Are you alright, Jin?  You seem a little anxious.  You sure you don't want to come with me?  I feel bad leaving you alone if you don't feel well." he said, stopping before he got to the door.

"Yeah, I'm just a little on edge I think.  I might take a nice hot shower and try to relax." I fibbed, trying to reassure him.

"I promise, I will relax you tonight." he winked as he went to the door.

"Sounds like a plan." I called, making him grin.  I watched as he walked out the door and waiting for the sound of him locking it before I dared even move.  I waited another good thirty seconds to make sure he didn't come back in before texting Hoseok that he had left and then began bolting up and to the kitchen to begin preparing everything. I had  it all planned out now that I had talked to Hoseok, and started working on the things I could so far.   I put the rest on hold and ran to take a shower of my own, making sure I was nice and clean.  I decided to go ahead and prep for later as well, because I had a feeling this would lead to something.  As I was drying off from my shower, I heard my phone start ringing.  I rushed over to answer it to see Hoseok calling, making my stomach flop.

"How long do I have?" I asked, skipping the pleasantries.

_"He just left our place after dropping something off.  He said he had one more stop to make before he got back home to you."_

"Oh God, I have to hurry.  Thank you Hobi!" I said as I ended the call.  I threw my clothes on quickly before rushing back out to the kitchen, starting the things that wouldn't take long to cook so they would be fresh when he got here.  I finished plating the food just in time as I heard the door unlocking.

"Something smells absolutely fantastic." he said as he shut the door.

"Come on in the kitchen and see what it is!" I called, feeling giddy.  As he walked in his eyes widened, looking around the dishes that were on the table, smiling widely.

"You make all of this?" he asked, looking at the table and then at me several times.

"I did.  I wanted to say this as a thank you for everything that you do, Joonie.  You take such good care of me, of the house, and you always are so giving.  So tonight, I wanted to spoil you the only way I know how and give back." I replied, walking over to him and placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Jin baby, I don't even know what to say!  You are so incredibly sweet, thank you." he said, cupping my face with his warm, strong hands and pulling me in for a gentle kiss on my lips.  I whimpered slightly as I felt him slightly brush his tongue along my bottom lip.  

"We can't let the f-food get cold." I breathed as I stepped back, smiling at him but trying to keep my composure.

"No, we definitely don't want that.  You must have worked so hard, baby!  Everything looks delicious." he replied sitting down at the table.  I sat down in the chair next to him and began serving him his food.  As he took his first bite, he let out a moan, making my dick stir in my pants.  I tried to push that thought out of my head as I looked at him and smiled.

"You like it?" I asked, watching him still chew, his eyes closed.

"Jin baby, this is amazing.  You are a fantastic cook!  I know you have made ramyun a few times but this is a masterpiece.  Do you like to cook?" he asked, taking another bite.

"I do!  I enjoy it if I'm in the right frame of mind.  I have let Jinnie try to cook before...disastrous." I giggled.

"How disastrous?" he asked, with a huge smile on his face.

"Hmmm...well I learned that marshmallows get gigantic and burn in the microwave, I ruined my nice set of pots from trying to melt chocolate for hot chocolate, and I think I melted crayons in one because I wanted one big crayon.  Just...don't let me in the kitchen if I'm in headspace." I giggled, making Namjoon laugh.

"Noted.  Jinnie is officially banned from the kitchen.  But Jin is welcome in the kitchen anytime, because this is so good." he chuckled, eating more of his dinner.  I felt relief as I began to eat too, happy that he was so pleased with the food.  At least this was one way I knew I could thank him for everything he did for me.  We chatted all throughout dinner and by time we were finished, Namjoon was leaned back in his chair, letting out a satisfied sigh.

"Now you go relax and let me clean this up." I said, beginning to stack the empty dishes.

"Wait, you cooked all this, I need to clean up." he said, trying to take over.

"No!  This is for you, and it is only fair to let me clean up." I said, pulling the dishes away and playfully sticking my tongue out.

"Don't stick that out unless you are ready to use it." he teased, smacking my ass.

"Who said I'm not?" I quipped back, raising my eyebrow.

"Oh really now!" he laughed, getting up and walking over, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." I replied back as I heard him hum in appreciation.

"I may hold you to that." he replied, his voice a little deeper as he leaned in and kissed my neck.

"I'm hoping you will." I responded, making him chuckle against my skin.

"Seriously?" he asked, leaning back slightly as I felt his dick begin poking me.  Got him.  Without another word, I reached down and grabbed one of his hands, unwrapping his arm from around me.  I held on to his hand and began leading a chuckling Namjoon to the living room where I pushed him down onto the couch.  He laughed as he held his hands up almost in surrender as I leaned down and kissed him full force, my lips parting his to invade his mouth with my tongue.  He let out a hard breath through his nose as I reached one hand behind his head and gripped the back of his hair, pulling his head to mine.  This was one of those kisses that takes your breath away, that leaves you feeling dizzy and makes you feel alive all over.  As I let go of him, he almost panted, staring at me with heavily lidded eyes.

"Please tell me you have more planned after a kiss like that." he breathed, looking like he was ready to pounce. I dropped to my knees between his legs as I heard him whisper "fuck."  I smirked in satisfaction as I began unbuttoning his jeans and carefully pulling the zipper down over his restricted erection.  He looked at me with lust filled as I kissed and licked at the damp spot on his boxer briefs, making him hiss.  

"You are amazing in every way, Joonie." I said, slowly stretching his boxer briefs down over his cock and balls.

"Likewise, baby." he replied, running his fingers through my hair as he gave me a warm smile.  I smiled back at him before gripping his cock in my hand, feeling it already throb at the pressure.  Without any hesitation I wrapped my lips around his dripping head, making him throw his head back and let out a hard breath.  I slid my tongue all over his head before I tightened my lips and slid him further into my mouth. He let out a deep moan as I cupped his balls and began teasing them as I began bobbing my  head up and down.

"Fuuuuck that's good." he groaned as I stared up at him.  I hummed around him, making him ball his hands into fists as I continued to bob my head up and down, sliding my tongue back and forth as I did.  I loved watching him come undone like this; his breathing heavy, hitching every time my tongue grazed over his most sensitive spots, his eyes rolling closed and his head lolling back every time the pleasure overwhelmed him, his hands clenching into fists, his body tensing, the moans that spilled out of his lips.  That was what I lived for, for seeing the man I loved completely let go and give in to the pleasure I could provide.  

"God Jin baby, I won't last like this.  You are too good at that." he said, his voice tense.  I let him out of my mouth with a slurp, smiling up at him.

"Do you want to cum another way?" I asked, biting my lip.

"I am up for whatever you are up for babe." he replied, smiling back at me.

"I want to make love, Namjoon." I replied, making his smile only grow more.

"Happy to. Do you want to top or bottom?" he asked, making me stop for a second and stare at him, opening and shutting my mouth. I had only bottomed for Namjoon and assumed he didn't.

"I-I mean...I kind of prepped myself earlier, but if you wanted to bottom..." I trailed off.

"No, that sounds wonderful.  How do you want me to take you, baby?" He asked, his voice dropping an octave deeper.  

"I think you should decide that." I replied, pulling my shirt off over my head.  He stood from the couch, letting his pants and boxers pool at his feet before stepping out of them.

"I think I want you right here in this living room.  I think you should kneel on the couch, facing the back of it." He answered, pulling his shirt off as well.  I nodded and quickly removed my remaining clothes before assuming the position he suggested.  I gripped the back of the couch and looked back at him in anticipation.  He walked off to our bedroom and came out seconds later, coating his hard dick with lube, making me grin. He was always thinking of me, even when he was blinded by lust.

"I'm ready for you, Joonie." I said, smirking as I arched my back slightly, pushing my ass out even more.  

"Fuck, you are so beautiful." he smiled as he put one hand on my hip, the other aligning himself with me.  We both moaned in unison as he slowly began to stretch me, sinking deeper and deeper inside.  I breathed heavily and felt my legs tremble as he bottomed out, his hips flush against my ass.

"Mmm yes.  Fuck me hard." I groaned, my own cock twitching with anticipation for the friction that was coming my way.  He gripped my hips with both hands and began slowly easing in and out, making the waves of pleasure almost instantly take over me.  I whimpered and moaned as he began thrusting into me with a little more force, his breathing heavy.

"Good God, you always feel so amazing baby.  So good." He grunted as he buried himself deep inside me, stopping for a moment.  I didn't even have time to respond as he put his hands outside of mine on the back of the couch and caged me inside his arms as he began thrusting, making me moan.  I felt my dick throbbing with his thrusts as his strokes rubbed against my prostate.  

"Please, please keep going." I whimpered as his speed increased, feeling him tense around me.

"I m-may not last...I'm getting kinda close already." he breathed, his voice sounding slightly shaky.

"Mmmm me neither, you fuck me so good!" I groaned, feeling my dick strain and tense as I got closer myself.  We began moaning in unison as we both neared our climaxes and his thrusts became more intense, but slightly staggered.  Despite us both being close, Namjoon kept his pace for several more minutes before both he gained his release, grunting and climaxing inside me.  I was so close that my cock was almost aching, desperate for release.  Namjoon grabbed his shirt and pulled out, wiping my ass of before spinning me around and facing me towards him.  He kissed me deeply as I felt him grip my cock in his hand, stroking me fast.  He swallowed up my moans as I came onto him, my body twitching and convulsing as he continued to stroke me.  As I came down from my high I rested my forehead against his shoulder, panting and shaking, a slight sheen of sweat on us both.

"I think we need a shower." I laughed, before standing up straight and looking him in the eye.

"I think you are right." Namjoon replied, smirking.  As I went to leave, he grabbed my arm, pulling me back toward him and kissing me softly, smiling as he let me go.

"I love you so much Seokjin." he said in almost a whisper.

"I love you too." I replied, feeling so utterly happy and content at this moment.

____________________________  
____________________________

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

**~ Y/N POV ~**

**(A/N: Threw you off with that one huh?)**

"Hey Joon, how are you?" I asked, surprised to get his call.

_"Hey Noona. How I am is actually why I'm calling."_

"You don't sound too good." I replied, hearing him coughing after speaking a few words, his voice sounding hoarse and his head congested.

_"Yeah I'm pretty sick actually.  I hate to ask you a favor but I really need help."_

"Of course, anything." I replied, feeling worried.  Namjoon never asked for help so he really must have needed it.

_"I need you to sit with Jinnie while I go to the doctor, if you don't mind."_

"Oh...really? Me?" I asked, feeling a little overwhelmed.  I liked Jinnie and had met him several times now, but he really trusted me on my own with him?

_"If you don't feel comfortable, I don't want you to feel like you have to."_

"No it's fine, I just was surprised you trust me with him." I said, feeling my stomach flop.

_"Of course I do. It's just...Jinnie isn't feeling well and I don't think he has what I have but he just isn't feeling good.  That has made him a little clingy and sticking in headspace.  I told him he had two options, he could come out of headspace and let me go, or he could go with me to the doctor.  He hates doctors so he freaked out and didn't want to go.  He came out of headspace but very quickly slipped back in because of how he is feeling."_

"Poor thing.  I will get ready and come right over, alright?" I said, getting up from the couch.

_"Thank you so much Noona, you are an angel.  And don't worry about Jinnie.  He will probably nap most of the time I am gone, and worst case scenario, he will just want to cuddle a lot.  Only do what you are comfortable with."_

"Got it.  I will see you soon." I said as he said goodbye.  I was nervous, I wasn't going to lie, but I figured this was as good a time as any to test out everything I had learned about littles.

****

"Thank you so much for watching him again, Noona. Jinnie is already down for his nap, so he should sleep a good while.  My appointment shouldn't take too long, and I will be back as soon as it's over." he said, grabbing his keys.

"Take your time and don't rush, you will feel worse if you do." I replied as he opened the door.

"Be back in a flash." he said as he coughed.  As soon as the door shut behind him, a feeling of worry came over me.   I decided to shrug it off and put on the TV to relax.  I turned on a murder mystery and allowed myself to get caught up in the complex plot and characters, drawing my attention and passing the time.  The plot was just getting good when something drew me from my distraction.

"DADDYYYYYYYY!!!!" Jinnie's voice cried out from the back room.  I quite literally flew off of the couch and down the hallway, opening the door from where the cry came.

"Jinnie?" I asked quietly as I opened the door.

"N-N-Noona?" he sniffled, his messy hair and eyes peeking out from under the blanket.

"Yeah, it's me buddy." I said softly, walking into the room.

"I want Daddy." he cried, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Oh sweetie, it's ok, don't cry.  Your daddy will be back really soon." I said, walking to the edge of the bed.

"I sc-scared." he cried.  I swallowed the hesitation I felt and walked toward the foot of the bed, climbing up in it and laying on my side facing him.

"Why are you scared? Everything is ok, I promise." I said, running my hand over his head.

"I ha-has a b-bad dream." he cried, his lips pouting out and his chin wobbling as tears spilled down his face.  It broke my heart to see him like this, and wondered if there was something that could be done to make him feel any better.

"Do you want to tell me about it?  Or will at least let Noona cuddle you?" I asked, making him nod his head.  He snuggled in to me, resting his head on my shoulder and clinging tightly to my shirt.  I softly ran my hand over his head over and over again shushing him quietly in a soothing manner.

"Daddyyyyy...." he whimpered, taking in a shaky breath after.

"Buddy, I promise he will be back soon. You know how your daddy has been sick?  He just went to go get some medicine so he can be all better and play with you some more.  But he said he will come right back after getting his medicine." I said, continuing to run my hand over his head.

"O-Ok-kay." he sniffled, letting out one more pitiful cry.  He quieted up a little bit after that, just clinging to me and sniffling. 

"Everything's alright, you're ok." I said as I moved my hand to rub his upper back.  He nodded against me as he sniffled a little more.  

"Noona, don' leave me alone, ok?" he asked between a shuddering breath and a hiccup.

"I am not going anywhere. I will be here until your daddy gets back, I promise." I replied, making my heart melt with his cuteness.

"Mkay." he said softly as I leaned my head on his.

"What do you usually do after your nap, hmm?  Does your daddy make you a snack?" I asked, trying to distract him from his distraught state.

"Mmmhmmm." he replied, looking up at me through his wet eyelashes.

"Well how about we go put on some cartoons and you can have a snack, and we will do whatever you want." I said, giving him a soft smile.  He nodded, making me smile at him and squeeze him one more time before beginning to shift.  He sat up and rubbed his eyes, his hair sticking up a little bit as he hiccuped again. 

"Noona, can I has goldfish?" he asked, making me smile.

"Let me see if you guys have any.  If you do, of course you can." I said, heading to the door, Jinnie closely behind me clutching RJ in one arm.  I walked to the kitchen and before I could do anything I heard Jinnie gasp. I turned around to see him slapping his hand over his eyes, his face scrunched up.

"Noona! Blood!" he said in a wobbly voice.  Shit, I forgot that I had the murder mystery on.

"I'm sorry Jinnie! Keep those eyes closed for just another second and I will have it changed to something better." I said, rushing over to the TV.  I turned on some cartoons as he let out a sigh and dropped his hand.

"That scary." he said, biting his lip.

"Don't worry, it's all gone now." I said, ruffling up his hair as he sat on the floor, holding RJ to his chest.  I walked in the kitchen and searched through the cabinets, thankfully to find some goldfish.  I dumped them out in a dinosaur bowl and brought it out to the living room with a juice box I grabbed from the kitchen.

"Thank you Noona." he said sweetly as I put the bowl on the coffee table, along with the juice box.

"You're welcome sweetie." I said, smiling at him.  He ate a few goldfish but really didn't eat nearly as many as I thought he would.  

"Noona...can you cuddle me?" he asked, sucking the last bit out of his juice box.

"Of course.  Get your favorite blankie and come up with me on the couch." I said, patting the couch beside me.  He nodded and rushed off to his room, making me stifle a giggle.  I didn't mind him being a little needy like this, I thought it was sweet.  As I heard him telling me he was almost done getting it, my phone went off for a text.

**NAMJINNIE: Omw to the pharmacy to pick up the meds, then I will be home.**

Jinnie came back out of the back room with his RJ blanket all bunched up, tossing it on my lap as he reached me.  

"Your daddy said he is just picking up his medicine and he will be home." I said as he sat beside me.

"Good, I miss him." he almost pouted as he sat next to me.

"I'm sure you do, sweetie.  I know he misses you too." I said, as he scooted over and laid his head on my lap.  I helped to cover him with a blanket and just fluffed up his hair while he laid on my lap, clutching RJ to his chest.  We just stayed like that for a while until I could hear slight snores coming from Jinnie, making me grin.  A moment or two later, I heard Namjoon coughing in the hallway. The door opened and shut, thankfully without Jinnie stirring.  As Namjoon caught sight of us, he smiled and put the bag of medicine down on the table.

"I'm guessing nap time didn't last that long?" he asked quietly.

"It did for a little bit but then he woke up crying for you.  I fed him some goldfish and some juice and then he asked to cuddle and he fell asleep like this." I said, my hand still resting on Jinnie's head.

"Thank you for watching him.  I just had to get some medicine for whatever this is." he replied, sitting on the chair.  A coughing fit woke Jinnie up, making him sit up and reach out for Namjoon.

"Daddy!" he whimpered, making Namjoon sigh and get up off of the chair.  He sat on the other side of Jinnie and fixed the blanket back over him.  Jinnie leaned over onto Namjoon's shoulder, clinging tightly to him.

"I think someone missed you." I said, giggling as Namjoon kissed Jinnie's head.

"I want real kissies, Daddy." he pouted, looking up at Namjoon.

"You know I can't do that until I am all better, baby boy. I don't want you getting sick too." he replied, giving him another tiny quick kiss on the head.

"But Daddy you gots medicine, you all better now." he said, looking up at Namjoon with almost pleading eyes.

"The medicine has to take a few days to work, sweetheart.  Don't worry, when I am all better, I will give you all the kisses you want." Namjoon replied.

"Really?!" Jinnie asked, looking excited.

"I promise." Namjoon replied, smiling.  I loved watching the interaction between my best friend and his boyfriend.  They really were meant to be together, and I couldn't be happier for them. 

_________________________  
_________________________

 


	27. Chapter 27

**~ Namjoon's POV ~**

This shopping trip was becoming an absolute nightmare.  Jinnie had wound up getting my cold and he was just about over it but it still didn't stop him from being super clingy.  I chose to come shopping while he was in headspace and I warned him that he needed to stick close to me.  He clung closely to me unless something caught his eye, which made him bolt off in every direction every few minutes.  He nearly ran in to an old lady and took out an entire display of those honey bears.  We were at our final store and my patience was wearing thin.

"Alright, next on the list is goldfish." I said, scrolling through my shopping list.

"I knowed where they are! I go get 'em!" Jinnie said, beginning to take off.

"Jinnie!" I growled, making him stop dead in his tracks and turn around and face me, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Yes, Daddy?" he asked, looking at the floor.

"What did I just get done telling you about sticking close to me?  Did I not threaten to spank you if you took off running again?" I said as I reached him, making him gasp.

"I gonna get spanked?" he asked, his eyes wide and already turning watery.

"This is your last and final warning.  Hold on to the side of the shopping cart no matter what, and don't go anywhere, or so help me I will spank you when we get home." I said firmly.  He whimpered and nodded quickly, grabbing onto the side of the shopping cart.  He was staying close but still pointing and being very loud about everything around us, occasionally almost letting go of the shopping cart, or begging me for something by clinging to me slightly.  As we made our way to the end of an isle, he stopped dead, making the shopping cart stop moving as well.

"I no wanna go to the next isle." he said, shaking his head.

"Why not?  I know household items aren't that exciting Jinnie, but since you decided to make yourself a mummy with the toilet paper, we are out." I said, shaking my head.  He still kept his feet firmly planted, his eyes looking big and watery as he shook his head fast.

"No, I no wanna!" he said, his breathing getting heavy.  Fuck, please no tantrums.

"Jinnie....baby boy you are really making me have no choice here but if you don't move right now, I will find the closest bathroom here and spank you right there. Now get...your ass...moving." I said in a low voice, making him suck in his bottom lip and blink hard.  He started moving his feet slowly as I began pushing the shopping cart.  As we rounded into the next isle, he still whimpered that he didn't want to, making me roll my eyes.  I stopped to turn and grab some of the toilet paper that was on the top shelf, and by time I turned around, I didn't see Jinnie standing there.  It was then that I noticed him sitting on the floor between the cart and the shelves, his knees drawn up to his chest.  He was rocking back and forth as he wrapped his arms over his head, breathing heavily, making me think something more was going on than he said.  I squatted down and put a hand on his arm, rubbing back and forth.

"Jinnie, baby what's wrong?" I asked, feeling him tremble under my touch.  Was I really too harsh in what I said?

"No no no no no." he kept repeating over and over again, making me really begin to worry.  People started to look down the isle at us, making me worry that it would only make his anxiety worse.  

"Tell me what's wrong baby, what is it?" I asked, rubbing his arms back and forth.  A man looked down at us as he passed by, scoffing and staring.

"Can I help you?" I asked the stranger in a sarcastic tone.

"Pathetic." he sneered, as he scrunched his nose up in distaste. 

"I'm sorry, have you never seen someone have an anxiety attack before?  Just mind your own damn business." I snapped, turning back to Jinnie.

"All this time and he still hasn't changed a bit." the stranger said, making me stop rubbing Jinnie's arms and look up at him.

"How the fuck do you know my boyfriend?" I asked, feeling my blood begin to boil.

"Because he used to be mine." he replied.  That was all I needed to hear to leave Jinnie squatting on the floor and launch myself at the stranger.  I wasn't aiming for punches, I was aiming for his throat. I grabbed his throat in my hand and squeezed hard as I twisted and shoved him down on the floor.  

"What....the fuck..." he grunted through my hold as I put my knee on his chest, pushing as much weight as I could onto it.

"So you are Himchan.  Should have known you would be a greasy mother fucker.  How could you treat him like that?" I asked, taking my other hand and punching him square in the face.  I let go of his neck, afraid I would choke the life out of him as I landed another couple solid punches before someone pulled me off of him.

"What is going on here?" the store manager asked, rushing over as another employee held me back.

"This man....assaulted me." Himchan coughed, rubbing his neck as he sat up.

"For damn good reason!" I yelled, trying to fight in the hold of the employee.

"Sir I'm afraid I will have to ask you all to leave." the store manager replied.

"Leave?  Call the police! I want this man arrested." Himchan said in a rough voice.

"Arrested? Really?  We want to press that button, huh?  How about I show them and the police the photos I have stored on my phone of the aftermath of your assault on Jin.  How there were new and old bruises littering his body, how he came to me with a black eye and blood pouring down his lip.  How he went back to your shared apartment to find his personal belongings destroyed.  Between myself and his friends, I have way more to put you away with than anything you have on me. So go ahead, give it your best fucking shot." I yelled back at him, making him blink a few times, looking at me with surprise.  

"Fine, no cops." Himchan growled, looking down at Jinnie with a face that made me wish I didn't stop squeezing his neck.

"I should call them for the disturbance, however I will just ask that you all leave this establishment at once." the manager said.  I looked down at Jinnie who was sobbing softly, still rocking back and forth with his legs drawn up to his chest, his arms over his head.

"Sir, I will leave your establishment without a fuss, but I have to calm my boyfriend down so I can get him to move.  He is having an anxiety attack right now and I just need to get him to calm down." I said as the employee let me go.

"Oh please." Himchan said, rolling his eyes.  I squatted down to Jinnie and put my hands on his arms, making him shriek.

"It's just me baby boy." I said softly as he continued to shake under my touch.

"Please! No! I no wanna be hurted." he cried, making my heart ache.

"Sir, you need to leave." he said, looking over at Himchan.

"What the fuck? I was just shopping and he attacked me!" Himchan said, trying to defend himself.

"That may be so, but he is having to leave shortly as well.  This young man is obviously in distress, and needs medical attention, so since you are of able body and mind, leave now." the manager barked.  I heard Himchan saying some other horrible and nasty things under his breath until he walked out of sight, making me let out a breath of relief.

"Jinnie, baby.  Please talk to me." I said softly.

"Does he need medical aid?" the manager asked, looking down at us with some concern.

"I think he will be ok, I just need him to calm down.  I appreciate your patience, but we will be gone soon." I said, looking up at him.  He nodded and stepped back, urging the small crowd that had gathered to dissipate.  Jinnie began crying hard, his words becoming less and less coherent.    
"Baby boy, it's ok, you are not being hurt.  The bad man is all gone now, Daddy chased him away." I said, feeling tears brim in my own eyes at seeing Jinnie like this.  I sat on the floor next to him and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close to me.  

"Da-addy?" he asked in a pitiful sounding sob.

"Yes baby boy, Daddy is here.  You are safe." I said, holding him and rocking him softly.  People stared at us still from afar, making me want to whisk him away from all these prying eyes.  Hearing him let out such heart wrenching sobs as his body shook so violently, watching people stare at him with disgust or confusion, whispering to each other, pointing.  I wanted to protect him from everything and everyone.  I angrily wiped tears away as they fell down my face, making me let out a hard sigh.

"I got you baby." I said, my voice thick.  It took several more minutes before his sobs even broke up any, making him begin coughing.  The hold he had over his head began to loosen as he gasped for breath between sobs and coughs.

"Shhhh, calm down baby, it's all ok.  You want to go home now and snuggle safe in my arms?" I asked, as I could see him looking up at me with puffy, wet and red eyes.  He nodded, going into another coughing fit, making me pat his back.  When his arms were down enough to see all of his face, I wiped it off with my hand as best as I could before kissing his cheek softly.

"Let's get to our feet first, huh?  One step at a time." I said softly.  I got to my feet and extended my hands to him as he grabbed them with trembling hands.  I pulled him slowly to his feet as his eyes seemed to dim and he lost his balance, grabbing a hold of me.  He looked very dizzy as if his eyes were having trouble focusing, making me worry that I should take him to the doctor, but I was afraid that would only make matters worse since he hated doctors so much.

"Ok good boy, you are up and standing for me.  My brave baby boy." I said softly as I hugged him to me, patting his back.

"Da-" is all he got out before he hiccuped and began coughing again.

"Alright, now let me wrap one arm around you and we are going to start to walk really slowly to the car." I said slowly.  He shifted in my hold slightly, allowing me to wrap one arm around him so we could begin to move.  It took several minutes but I got him moving and to the car, every step taken on shaky legs as he clung to me. I got him in the car and buckled up before getting in the car myself.  I could still see him tremble every now and then on the drive home, making me sick with worry, but filled with rage at the same time.  How could this happen to my sweet baby?  As we pulled up and I got him to the house, he clung tightly to one of my arms his face buried in my shoulder.  As I lined the keys up with the lock, someone a couple doors down slammed their door, making it echo off of the walls.  Jinnie screeched and shook, grabbing on hard to my arm as he let out pitiful sounding cries.  

"You're ok, it was just a loud noise." I said, opening the door.  I went to usher him inside only to have him still standing there. I looked to see he was having an accident, his body shaking horribly.  I bit back tears at the sight of him looking so wounded and pitiful as he let out quiet little cries into my shoulder.

"Baby, I know what happened and it's ok.  I said we would snuggle, so we can snuggle in the warm bath, ok?" I said, kissing his head as I rubbed it back and forth with my hand.  I loved my Jinnie, but this was not my bubbly, happy baby boy.  This was a little that had been broken so many times that he finally collapsed under the fear of being broken again.  I was determined to get my happy Jinnie back no matter what.

____________________  
____________________


	28. Chapter 28

**~ Namjoon's POV ~**

It had been two days.  Two entire days and Jinnie had not come out of headspace.  He hadn't even said anything except for crying the word "no" and calling out for me.  He had more accidents than I could keep count of, and I was starting to get a little frightened.       

"Hey Yoongi, you have Jungkook today too, right?" I  asked as Yoongi picked up the phone.

_"Yeah, I do.  He and Jiminie are currently wrestling on the floor. I tried to get them to stop but they fussed and whined.  Now I'm just sitting back, waiting for the water works to start when someone gets too rough."_

"Um...I hate to ask you this but...do you think you could bring them over for a little bit? I am really worried about Jinnie." I said, watching Jinnie sit there and just hold RJ close to his chest, staring out the window.

 _"Of course, I'm sure the boys will be excited to see him.  What's going on?"_        

"Well, remember the incident I told you about the other day? He has not come out of headspace yet, and he is regressing deeper than I have ever seen.  I am hoping seeing the boys will cheer him up." I said, realizing I was probably grasping at straws.

 _"Damn, that is terrible.  Alright, let me just get them cleaned up and I will be over as soon as I can."_      

"Thanks Yoongi, see you guys soon." I replied, hanging up.  As soon as I did, I picked up the phone and called Hoseok for an additional favor.

_"Hey Joon."_

"Hey Hoseok.  Are you busy?" I asked, as I heard Jinnie sniffle, drawing my attention to him.  I looked him over and sighed, running my hand down my face.

_"Nah, Taehyung and I are just watching TV."_

"If it's not too much trouble then, I need to ask you a gigantic favor." I said, feeling such exhaustion wash over me.

_"Of course, anything."_

"Do you think you can grab some adult diapers and head over to my place?" I asked, looking back at Jinnie, staring at his now wet shorts.

_"Uhh.....y-yeah?"_

"I know there are special diapers you can order for littles but I checked and the soonest they will get here would be the beginning of next week.  I can't wait that long.  Jinnie has had more accidents than I can count and just as I called you, I noticed he had another one.  He has regressed so deeply it's almost as if he isn't potty trained anymore.  I sat him on the toilet first thing this morning and he finally went like normal but literally not two hours after that he had an  accident.  I am really worried." I said, as I saw Jinnie put RJ down and cover his face, crying.  

_"Jesus, that is horrible!  Don't worry, we will come to your rescue.  I'll get dressed and head out."_

"Thank you.  See you soon" I said, hanging up the phone.  I walked over to Jinnie and squatted, rubbing his arms back and forth.

"Come on buddy, you know the drill.  Let's get you cleaned up, ok?" I asked, leaning over him and kissing his forehead.  He sniffled as I guided him to a standing position and walked him to the bathroom.  I undressed him and sat him on the toilet while I started the water for a bath.

"Daddy." he said sadly as he looked up at me through wet eyes.

"What is it baby boy?" I asked, running my hand over his hair.  He buried his face in my side and let out a shuddering breath, making me hurt for him.

"Can you sit here for a second while I grab something?" I asked, smiling down at him.  He looked up at me blankly ad gave me a sad smile as I patted his head.

"Good boy.  I will be right back." I said, knowing he wouldn't go anywhere.  I ran out to the living room and quickly washed down the area he had been sitting on before running back in the bathroom to turn off the water.  I helped him into the tub and sat on the edge, rubbing his back softly. 

"Let's get you washed and out of here, yeah?  Besides, all your friends are coming over and you want to be ready for them, right?" I said, as I lathered up a cloth and began washing him.  Normally, my Jinnie would have squealed with excitement and chatted on about what he and the other littles would do while they were together.  Now, he just sat here quietly, not even a smile on his face at the mention of them.  I finished washing and rinsing him off and helping him out of the tub.  I dried him off and got him dressed in something simple, sitting him in the living room with RJ.  No sooner had I gotten some cartoons turned on, someone was knocking at the door.

"Hoseok, you are a life saver." I said as I let him and Taehyung in the room.  Hoseok handed me the bags full of diapers as he looked over at Jinnie on the couch.

"Anything I can do to help." he said with a sad smile.

"I'll be right back. Ok Jinnie, come with me baby." I said, opening a hand for him.  He stood up and took my hand as I led him to the back room.  It was fairly easy to get him in the diaper, he didn't struggle or put up any kind of fight.  I dressed him again and brought him back out to our guests.  

"Hey Jinnie bud.  How are you doing?" Hoseok asked, as Jinnie looked at him with a slightly sheepish grin and then looked to the floor, clinging to me.

"Is this the way he has been since you left the store?" Taehyung asked, his voice full of concern.

"Yeah, he stopped talking by time we got in the car, and he only says daddy or no right now." I said, making Taehyung's concern grow.  He sat down slowly next to Jinnie and held his hand, rubbing the back of it with his other hand.

"Hey buddy, you are so quiet today.  Don't you want to tell me about your adventures with RJ?" he asked, hoping to draw him out of his shell.  Jinnie looked bright eyed at Taehyung and then down at RJ, picking him up and showing him to Tae.

"Wow, he...he regressed really deep." Hoseok said, watching the two interact.  A few more minutes passed before Yoongi showed up with Jiminie and Kookie.

"The circus has arrived.  Here boys, go play." Yoongi said, waving them into the house.  They ran inside and both nearly jumped on Jinnie, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Jinnie we comes to play with you!" Kookie said, smiling big at Jinnie.  Jinnie looked back and forth between the two, grabbing RJ and holding him close.

"Jinnie...is you mad?" Jiminie asked, questioning Jinnie's silence.

"He isn't feel good boys, so if he is quiet, that is why." I said, rubbing my face.  

"He seems so...closed off." Yoongi said as he watched their interaction.  

"This is not good, this is not good at all." Taehyung said, beginning to pace slightly.

"Have you ever heard of or observed this kind of regression before?" I asked, wringing my hands nervously.

"I've heard of it but I've never seen it happen before." he replied, staring at Jinnie hard.

"I looked up articles and talked to others on message boards online, but everyone is saying different things.  Let him come out on his own, try to draw him out, do something that jostles him out of head space, try something sexual, which I will not do when he is like this.  I'm at a loss." I said, sighing.

"I think since he isn't having any interaction with Kookie or Jiminie, we need to get them out of headspace and see if they can help us come up with something." Taehyung suggested, the worry clear on his face.

"Hoseok, could you help with Kookie?  I will talk to Jiminie." Yoongi said as he walked further into the living room.  They both took the whining littles away to the privacy of the back rooms, leaving Jinnie there, clinging onto RJ.  I felt a lump in my throat as I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, patting my lap.

"Come on baby boy, come cuddle with me." I said, giving him a big smile. He climbed into my lap and leaned his head on my shoulder as I patted his back and hugged him tightly.

"Daddy." he mumbled into my neck, letting out a little sigh after.

"I'm here, Jinnie.  I'm here." I replied, comforting him.  A few minutes later, Jimin came rushing out of the back as he looked me over, his eyes glazed in unshed tears.

"Has he really been like this since the store?" he asked, sitting next to me and running his hand over Jinnie's head.

"Yeah, and this is good compared to what he was.  Everything was scaring him at first.  I couldn't make any loud noises or sudden movements or he would get afraid and start crying or have an accident.  I don't know what to do, Jimin." I replied, Jimin giving me a forced but sad smile.

"He was like this once before you know." Jungkook said as he emerged from the hallway.

"What? When?" Taehyung asked, looking confused.

"That one time Himchan really beat the shit out of him that landed him in the ER for stitches. Between the beating and the doctors, he regressed really deep." Jungkook responded.

"Oh my God, that's right!  I completely forgot about that." Taehyung said as Hobi walked over and put his arm around him.

"What did you do to get him out?" I asked, patting him.

"He wasn't quite as deep as this, because he wasn't really having accidents as often, and he talked a little more than this." Jungkook replied, sitting on the floor across from us, watching Jimin continue to stroke his hair.

"Oh hyung....I think he finally came out when something...happened." Jimin said, wiping his eyes as Yoongi sat behind him and rubbed his back.

"What do you mean, happened?" Hoseok asked.

"He's talking about what happened to me.  He was staying with me a few days when my mom came home.  She saw him as he was, got angry that I was keeping friends that encouraged this lifestyle, she wound up hitting me and that jarred him out of headspace.  Maybe I should give her a call." Jungkook said, his voice soft.

"No.  In no way would I allow you to come to harm to pull him out of headspace.  We will think of something else." I replied as everyone nodded in agreement.  We spent hours brainstorming, but nothing helped.  Finally I had them all go home so I could get an exhausted Jinnie to bed.  I tucked him in our bed and climbed in the other side, laying on my side to face him.  I ran my hand over his hair as he stared into my eyes with his beautiful, big, brown eyes and I felt my breath taken from me.  He even seemed a little vacant, no mischievous spark shining in them.  

"Baby boy.  I want you to know that I will always be here for you, no matter what.  No matter how long it takes, I am here to take care of you." I said, putting my hand on his cheek, beginning getting choked up.  And after days of this, I finally broke down into tears, all the exhaustion and worry catching up with me.  I lowered my head and let out a few sobs, pulling my hand away from  him to wipe off my face.  I felt so horrible for him, that he was so broken, all because of a cruel and selfish man.  I choked out another few sobs before I heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Joon?" his voice said quietly.  I jerked my head up to see Jin looking at me with concern, his brow furrowed. 

"Jin?" I asked, my voice trembling with hope.

"What's wrong?  Why are you crying?" he asked, scooting closer to me.  I cried out of joy as I hugged around his back, pulling him into me and kissing him quickly on the lips.  I rested my forehead against his as I smiled, keeping my eyes closed to try to stop the tears.

"Oh Jin, I've missed you." I said, swallowing hard after.

"I'm sorry, Namjoon.  I don't even know what happened.  Everything feels a bit fuzzy at the moment.  Did som-...Joon, am I in a diaper?!" he asked, reaching his hand down and feeling around.  I couldn't help but laugh and pull him into me, kissing him softly over and over again.

"I love you so much." I said, holding him tightly to me.

"I love you too.  But seriously, I'm in a diaper?" he asked ,making me laugh all over again.  We spent the next several hours just talking, telling him of all the things that poor Jinnie went through, holding each other close, thankful for each other.

_________________________  
_________________________  
  
  
  



	29. Chapter 29

~ Namjoon's POV ~

(A/N: Ok, so for those of you who haven't read Little Bit of Trouble, you might be a tiny bit lost.  Those of you who have read it, this chapter takes place on the way home after the night that they had the big sleepover at y/n's house and all the trouble happened.)

"Sorry Jinnie, I was just a little distracted.  What did you say baby boy?" I asked, patting his arm.

"Am I in trouble?" he asked, picking at the edge of his shirt. 

"Not at all, why would you think so?" I asked as I switched lanes. 

"Cause I think Jiminie and Kookie and Taetae is in trouble." he said, biting his lip as he continued to pick at his shirt.

"No baby boy, you did nothing wrong. In fact, I am very proud of you for how you handled yourself.  You had a bad dream and you went and told Noona like you are supposed to.  I'm sorry that you were scared and I wasn't there to make you feel better." I said, patting his leg before holding the steering wheel again.

"Kookie told me before we leaved that he knowed he was in trouble.  He said he thinked he made his mommy mad." Jinnie said, his voice quiet.

"He probably did, and I am sure he is in trouble, but it is ok.  I am more worried about Noona.  She has never had anything like this happen to her before.  I just hope she realizes that Kookie still loves her and they can move past this." I said, thinking about how hard it must be to go through what she was right now.

"Kookie loves his mommy so much.  He talks about her all the time, and he smiles so much now.  I like seeing Kookie happy." Jinnie replied, making me smile at him.

"I like seeing him happy too.  I know this wasn't easy for him.  Really, I know this hasn't been easy on any of you.  But I am glad that everyone is happy.  You are happy too, right baby?" I asked as I parked the car.

"I very happy, Daddy!  You are the bestest Daddy in the whole wide world." he responded in a cheerful voice.  I chuckled as I turned the car off and reached over, kissing him on the cheek.

"I am glad you think so.  I think you are the best and sweetest baby boy I could ever ask for.  But Jinnie, let me ask you something. Is there anything you want or need to be happier?" I asked as I reached across and unbuckled him.  He sat there with a quizzical look on his face for a moment, concentrating in thought as he scrunched his nose up.

"Mmmm can we go to the zoo?" he asked, making me chuckle as I got out of the car.  I walked around and let him out, pulling him into my arms for a quick peck.

"Yes baby boy, we can go to the zoo sometime soon.  Now why don't we go inside and you can play some while I get a little work done, ok?" I said, holding his hand.  He frowned slightly as he sighed, nodding.

"Ok Daddy, I go play." he replied, sounding dejected.

"I know, but Daddy has got to get a few more things done and then we can play all day together.  That sound good?"I asked as I unlocked and opened the door.

"Ok." he said slowly, making me shake my head.  I sent him off to his room to go play while I opened my laptop, trying to finish what I had started that morning.  I hadn't started for more than a couple of minutes before Jinnie came out to interrupt me to tell me he loved me.  That would have been fine, but in a span of the following twenty minutes, he came out 6 more times to tell me different things or have me do different things for him.  Just when I finally thought he had found something to occupy himself,  he came out yet again.

"Daddy, RJ says he wants a tea party with real juice." Jinnie said, rushing out with RJ in his arms.

"You know you can't do that unless I watch you because you spill it.  Tell RJ that we can do that after I am done working." I said, not looking up from my laptop.

"Can I play with playdough?" he asked, tiptoeing closer.

"Only at the table." I said, still typing away.

"But Daddy!" he whined, making me huff out a breath.

"Jinnie, what happened to your pretty pink playdough, huh?" I asked, feeling my temper get a little short.  He looked down at the floor and let out a sigh.

"It got throwed away." he said sadly.

"And why did it get thrown away?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Cause it gots hairs in it." he answered, peeking up at me.

"Right, because you insisted on rolling it out to make pizza on the carpet.  It got all fuzzy and hairy and we had to throw it away.  So either you sit with your playdough at the dining room table, or you don't play with it at all." I said, as he huffed out air and marched back off to his room.  I rolled my eyes and continued to work as he slammed his bedroom door shut.  Thankfully he found something to entertain himself for the next thirty minutes or so while I finished up the project I was working on.  I heard him giggling as I shut down my laptop and walked back to his room to check on him.  As I opened the door, I felt my temper rise right back up again.  There he was, sitting on the floor with bright neon blue playdough smashed all into the carpet, and other colors piled on top of it.

"Daddy look, I maked a tower!" He said, giggling.

"Jinnie!  What did I just get done telling you?" I asked, walking into his room.

"Ummm....to go play?" he asked, trying to play stupid.

"No sir.  You know exactly what I said.  I said no playdough except for at the table.  Now your blue playdough is going to have to get thrown out too.  Look at the mess you made!" I groaned, realizing how long it was going to take me to get all this playdough out of the carpet.

"No, blue is my favorite!" he frowned, looking at his creation.

"And I'm sorry Jinnie but I don't think I can let you have desert tonight." I said, leaning down and beginning to clean up the playdough that was salvageable.   He gasped and frowned, crossing his arms.

"No! That's not fair!" he pouted, making me roll my eyes.

"Desert is only for good little boys who listen to their daddies and right now, you are not listening to me.  You know what I said and did it anyway." I said, beginning to pick at the playdough stuck in the carpet.

"No! I want my cupcake!" he shouted, grabbing RJ and tossing him in my general direction.  I watched the toy fly by me and turned back around to face him, narrowing my eyes.

"Did you just throw that at me?" I asked, my voice getting low.  He looked panicky for a brief moment before he started to whine and cry, throwing an all out tantrum.

"I not do anything!" he began crying, knowing full well what was coming.

"Yes you did, and you know it.  Now stand up." I said, standing up myself.  He began crying harder, shaking his head no as he sat on the floor.

"Noooo!!! I no wanna get spanks!" he cried, covering his face.  

"Jinnie.  Stand up. Right. Now." I said slowly as I sat on the bed.  He whimpered and his chin quivered as he sniffled and stood up, looking down at me.

"Please no!" he cried, as I pulled him to sit beside me on the bed.

"You know I don't like spanking you, buddy but you have been very troublesome since we got home.  You wouldn't let me work, you disobeyed me, and you even threw things and shouted at me.  Now, if you keep up fighting me, it will be worse.  Look, Daddy won't even pull your pants down, so just let me get this over with so we can have a good evening together, ok?" I explained, making whimper and nod.  I scooted my lap out a little more as I had him lean over my legs.   As soon as the first struck hit, even though I made sure to never really hit him hard, he burst out into sobs. It hurt me more than it hurt him to do this, but it was one of the few things I found that worked when he was really starting to be a brat.  I swatted him three more times before he was hiccuping and sobbing, clinging to my leg.

"Last one, baby." I said as I smacked his butt one final time.  I rubbed it slightly with my hand for a second until he quickly scrambled up to straddle my lap, crying into my neck.

"I s-s-sorry, Daddy!" he cried, his sobs sounding so pitiful.  

"It's ok now, baby boy.  You know how much I love you, and you are my sweet prince always." I said, squeezing my arms around him as he clung to me.

"I love you too, I sorry." he whimpered as he let out a few more cries, making me rock him slightly.

"I forgive you, sweetheart.  You are my beautiful Jinnie, and you are my good boy." I reassured as he nodded into my neck, sniffling more.  I held him like this for a little bit until all cries had finally past and his grip on me loosened slightly.

"Daddy?" he asked finally as he leaned back up to a sitting position.

"Yes, baby?" I asked, running my hand back through his hair.

"Can we still has a tea party?" he asked, making me smile at him.

"Yes, we can.  Why don't you let me finish cleaning up here and you bring all your toys out to the living room for the tea party.  And if you are a good boy the rest of the day and eat all your vegetables at dinner, maybe I will still let you have your cupcake.  Deal?" I asked, as his face lit up and he nodded quickly in agreement. As he scooted off my lap and began gathering a few of his stuffies to bring out to the front room, I smiled to myself.  Even though being a caregiver has brought things like cleaning up playdough out of carpet, it has brought me something greater than I could ever ask for.  Joy, and the love of the purest soul I had ever met.  

_______________________________  
_______________________________


	30. Chapter 30

**~ Namjoon's POV ~**

**(A/N: This is right after Little Bit of Trouble, Namjoon and Jin are now engaged)**

"Joon, I'm really nervous." Jin said, fidgeting his hands as we sat at the banquet table.

"Why are you so nervous, babe?  We are just tasting courses for our possible wedding feast." I smiled, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

"What if...what if we go through all of this trouble to have such a beautiful wedding and because of nervousness and stress, I slip?" he asked, chewing on his plump lip. 

"Jin, why do you think we kept the wedding so small with only our extremely close friends who know about your little side?  I know the original reason we said to keep it small was because we really wanted to have an extravagant meal with just the few people that matter, but that was also another huge reason.  I am marrying you, and if you slip into headspace, we can either wait until you slip back out of it or I can marry you as Jinnie. Whatever you want, but I promise you, I will always love all of you, every bit.  So please, don't worry anymore and just enjoy yourself." I said, squeezing his hand again as he gave me a soft look and a smile.

" Alright, I will promise to do my best." he said as the waiter came into the room.  They would bring us one small portion to share at a time, so we could try all of the options that were available to us.  It took several hours, but by the end of it, we had decided on a full six course meal that we knew everyone would absolutely love.  By time we we on the drive home, Jin's eyes were beginning to get heavy, making me chuckle.  When we arrived home, he seemed half out of it as he climbed out of the car and stumbled to the house.  We both stripped down to our boxers and climbed into the bed, Jin laying on his back and sighing in relaxation.

"You feel nice and relaxed, don't you?" I asked, running my fingertips softly along the exposed skin of his arms, chest and sides.

"Mhmmm. That feels so good." he said in an almost groggy voice.

"Good." I replied, a smile working its way onto my lips.  I continued to run my fingers all over his torso as I noticed him beginning to get aroused from the contact.  I smirked as I began to dance my fingers closer and closer to his waistband.  I noticed him shift slightly as one finger slipped under the edge and moved back and forth slowly.  

"How do you get to me so quickly?" he giggled, biting his lip afterwards.

"You do the same thing to me!" I laughed, as I leaned forward and kissed his neck.  He hummed as I began to rub his erection through his boxers, squeezing it slightly, feeling how firm it already was.

"Please don't tease me too long." he breathed as I squeezed down and felt him throb in my hand.  

"How about you take those off for me, hmm?" I asked into his ear, making him shiver.  I chuckled as he quickly slid out of his boxers.  I turned behind me and grabbed the bottle of lube and turned back to face him, a sly grin on his face.

"I think you are too dressed." he replied, making me chuckle again.  I removed my boxers before opening the lube and coating my hand.  Before he could say another word, I gripped his cock in my hand beginning to pump him , feeling it slide through my hand.

"I want to watch you fall apart." I said, keeping my strokes steady and firm.  He let out a quiet moan, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"That feels so so good." he groaned as I continued to slowly stroke him, feeling him get harder with each passing moment.  I began kissing more on his neck and chest as I stroked him, his body shivering under my touches.  I kissed my way to his nipple and took it into my mouth, rolling my tongue over it as I continued to stroke him.  I felt him twitching in my hand, making me smirk against his skin as he breathed heavily.  He carded his fingers through my hair and gripped onto it slightly as I nibbled on his nipple and began bringing my hand up over his tip, squeezing it slightly.

"F-Fuck, Joon.  Keep going, just like that." he breathed, making my own cock begin to get painfully hard.  I continued what I was doing, speeding up my strokes ever so slightly as I felt precum begin to leak out.  He whimpered and jutted his hips up into my hand as he continued to writhe around in my grasp.

"You like that baby, don't you?" I asked before rolling my tongue back over his nipple.

"Yes yes yes!  You're gonna m-make me cum soon if you keep going." he breathed, groaning as I sped up.  I began concentrating on stroking the top half of his hardness, concentrating on moving my hand around the head as his breath became shorter.

"I'm gonna cum." he mumbled before I took my hand away.  He looked at me with pleading eyes before I sat up, smiling.  

"Oh I'm gonna make sure you cum alright." I said, coating my hand with more lube.  I moved between his spread legs as he looked down at me, his cock flushed and dripping precum as I began to slowly take one finger at a time and prep him slowly.  At first I just concentrated on getting enough fingers in and stretching him out so it wouldn't hurt so much.  As soon as I felt him relax and loosen up for me, I curled my fingers.  Jin gasped and grabbed his cock, squeezing it while shutting his eyes tightly and breathing heavily for a moment.

"That close, huh?" I asked, removing my fingers with a smirk.

"Y-Yeah...God, Joonie." he breathed, trying to relax back into the pillow as he let go of his cock.  I watched it throb a couple of times as I readied myself at his entrance, smiling up at him.  With one fluid motion, I pushed into him, making him gasp and arch his back, gripping onto the sheets next to him.  I couldn't help but moan as well, feeling his heat surrounding me, watching him shake in pleasure beneath me.  I began thrusting inside him at a steady pace, small whimpers coming from him as his cock steadily leaked onto his stomach.

"So good baby, so so good." I said, breathing heavily as I continued to thrust my hips flush into him.

"Oh God...oh God...I'm..." was all he could get out before he erupted, shooting out stream upon stream onto his abdomen and chest.  I groaned and sped up as I felt him clenching around me, making my thrusts stutter slightly.  I raised one of his legs and put it on my shoulder as I leaned forward slightly, continuing to pound into him.  He was a moaning mess at this point, his cock still leaking and twitching as I pressed into him.

"I'm almost there." I grunted, moving harder and faster into him.  I could tell he was getting to the point of over sensitivity since he could not stay still underneath me.  He began gripping and releasing the sheets, moving his hands up onto the pillow on each side of his head and gripping and pulling it as well as his moans turned to whimpers.  With a few final thrusts, I stilled my hips in him, releasing and throbbing deep inside him as he panted, his eyes closed.

"Holy shit." he breathed, bringing a trembling hand to lay across his forehead.  I slowly began sliding out of him as he whimpered from being so sensitive.

"I'll say. That was so amazing as always, babe." I said, leaning over and kissing his swollen lips.

"I know I need to get up and shower, but that took all my energy.  I don't know if I can stand at this point." he laughed, as he opened his sleepy looking eyes.

"Let me draw us a bath then." I smiled, kissing him softly one more time before getting up.  I began filling up the bath and bringing a wet cloth back with me to the bedroom.  

"Oh you don't have to do that!" he protested as I began wiping him down as much as possible, smiling at him.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to.  Now, can you stand?" I chuckled as he sat up.  He gave me a shake of his head as he went to stand on slightly wobbly legs, making both of us laugh.  As much as I loved sex with him, I think my favorite parts were afterward, when we would just talk or enjoy each other's company even in silence.  We cuddled in the bath for a little bit, just laying there against each other, savoring the feeling of being close.

"Hey Joonie?" Jin asked, looking over his shoulder at me.

"What is it, babe?" I asked, running my fingers through his damp hair.

"I think our wedding is going to be perfect." he smiled, closing his eyes and leaning into me a little more.

"I think so too.  And even if something does happen or goes wrong, I don't care.  You are what it is important to me, so the fact that I get to spend the rest of my life with you with you as my husband means more to me than anything else." I said, kissing his forehead.

"I love you so much." he said, nuzzling his head into me.

"I love you too, more than you could ever know." I replied, holding on to him tightly, never wanting to let go.  
       
__________________________  
__________________________ 

 


End file.
